


Кот, который гулял сам по себе

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Case Fic, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Modern Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> «Все началось в тот день, когда я умер. Если бы газеты по этому случаю опубликовали некролог – в нем бы рассказывалось о неинтересной жизни неприметного, нескладного и ничем не выдающегося парня. Никому не запомнившегося и ничего после себя не оставившего. Но никаких некрологов не было… потому, что день моей смерти стал днем, положившим начало моей новой жизни…»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот, который гулял сам по себе

**Author's Note:**

> * написано на Merlin Big Bang 2014  
> * Ретеллинг фильма «Женщина-кошка», за счет чего местами сомнительный обоснуй, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> * фанмикс можно скачать [здесь](http://yadi.sk/d/_o5iC5CYQEAGt)

  
_«Луна в небесах ночных вращалась, словно волчок,  
И поднял голову кот, сощурил желтый зрачок -  
Глядит на луну в упор: "О, как луна хороша!.." –  
В холодных ее лучах дрожит кошачья душа...» _  
Уильям Йейтс. 

_Все началось в тот день, когда я умер. Если бы газеты по этому случаю опубликовали некролог – в нем бы рассказывалось о неинтересной жизни неприметного, нескладного и ничем не выдающегося парня. Никому не запомнившегося и ничего после себя не оставившего. Но никаких некрологов не было… потому, что день моей смерти стал днем, положившим начало новой жизни. Но об этом я расскажу чуть позже.  
А сейчас вам предстоит ознакомиться с рассказом о моем прошлом: бесконечно монотонные, однообразные дни, проведенные в офисе за разработкой эскизов для кремов от морщин.  
Когда-то рисование было моей страстью. Я мечтал стать известным художником, но в реальности все оказалось прозаичнее, и мои мечты так и остались мечтами…_

Солнце едва показалось из-за горизонта, скользя косыми лучами по зеркальным окнам высоток, игриво заглядывая в некоторые, в надежде пощекотать кому-нибудь нос или щеку, разбудив, тем самым, очередного соню.  
Но многомиллионный город уже давно не спал: на дорогах образовывались пробки, с каждой минутой все больше и больше. Люди спешили на работу: кто пешком, кто на велосипеде или метро. «Счастливчики», решившиеся поехать на машине или такси, попадали в заторы и теперь нервно ерзали на заднем сидении лимонно-желтого автомобиля, поминутно посматривая на часы, или отбивали пальцами незамысловатый ритм по рулю, ожидая, пока рассосется пробка.  
Мерлин в очередной раз проспал, поэтому теперь почти бежал по лестнице, поднимаясь на свой этаж, не забывая извиняться перед теми людьми, на которых случайно налетал. Вслед ему доносились ругательства, на которые Мерлин давно привык не обращать внимания.  
В отделе кипела работа. Влетев в просторное помещение, Мерлин все же поскользнулся прямо перед своим столом, рухнув на колени и рассыпав по полу содержимое рюкзака и папки. Листы с эскизами, нарисованными за ночь, укрыли мраморный блестящий пол.  
– Черт…– сдавленно выругавшись, поморщился Мерлин. Колени ощутимо жгло от встречи с полом. Хорошо, что ладони умудрился не ободрать.  
– Вижу, у тебя снова удачный день, – Гвен присела рядом, помогая собрать все с пола.  
– И тебе доброе утро, Гвен, – вздохнул Мерлин, поднимаясь и усаживаясь на корточки. Он бережно собрал эскизы, вспомнив, как рисовал их всю ночь не потому, что не хотел спать и горели сроки, а потому что ему не давала этого сделать музыка, громко орущая из квартиры, окна которой располагались напротив его. Какой идиот придумал строить дома такой формы?  
– Ты снова не в духе. Что на этот раз? – заботливо поинтересовалась Гвен, когда они расселись по своим местам – столы разделяла невысокая перегородка, обклеенная с обеих сторон разными заметками, рекламными брошюрами и множеством эскизов.  
– Просто не выспался, – отмахнулся Мерлин, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
– Не выспался? – Гвен многозначительно поиграла бровями, плюхнувшись на свой стул. – Неужели?  
– Гвеееен! – обреченно простонал Мерлин. – Я ПРОСТО не выспался, понятно?  
– Да понятно, понятно, – усмехнулась она, явно не договорив того, о чем подумала, и, вытащив из ящика своего стола баночку с кремом, принялась наносить его на лицо.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/ca12e6ecaf964ac0c7572d2fbd38e6d9.jpg)

– Где ты его взяла? – кинув на нее быстрый взгляд, удивился Мерлин. – Ведь этот крем еще не вышел на рынок.  
– Было бы желание, – туманно ответила Гвен, выставив вперед грудь и поправив – или точнее сказать, натянув – на ней блузку.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, чувствуя, как поднимается настроение. Гвен всегда заряжала его позитивом.  
– Может и тебе попробовать? – протянув ему баночку, предложила Гвен. – Знаешь, этот крем творит чудеса.  
– Ну, нет, спасибо, мне и так неплохо. Это ты у нас как наркоман, подсела на него, – не отрывая взгляд от монитора и быстро щелкая по каким-то картинкам, произнес Мерлин.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь в прекрасном! – взъерошила ему волосы Гвен, но внезапно скривилась.  
– Что с тобой? – Мерлин сразу же отвлекся от своей работы и вскочил со стула.  
– Все в порядке, просто… такое ощущение, что голова сейчас взорвется, кожа словно огнем охвачена, – пожаловалась она.  
– Может, тебе пора завязывать с кремом? – кивнув на баночку, с подозрением спросил Мерлин.  
– О, нет! – Гвен сразу же убрала крем в ящик и прислонилась к нему задницей, закрывая, словно Мерлин готов был кинуться его отбирать, – сейчас все пройдет, зато кожа будет, как у младенца.  
– Ага, пахнуть кислым молоком, – фыркнул Мерлин, за что и получил по голове скомканным бумажным шариком, – кто-то хочет остаться без пиццы завтра.  
– Ну и ладно, ну и пожалуйста, – показала ему язык Гвен. – Тебе кофе принести?  
– Не откажусь, спасибо, – пробормотал Мерлин, снова погрузившись в работу.  
На экране то и дело мелькали отсканированные эскизы. Мерлин тщательно их просматривал, исправлял то, за что цеплялся взгляд, и вскоре отправил полностью доработанную рекламу на оценку президенту. В очередной раз.  
Вчера Мерлин провозился с эскизами до одиннадцати вечера и надеялся, что Пендрагон уже просмотрел их и одобрил.  
– Вот, твой кофе, – на стол перед ним опустился стакан с приятно пахнущим и еще дымящимся напитком. – Ты слышал, что Катрину заменили?  
– В каком смысле, заменили? – отпивая кофе, переспросил Мерлин, не совсем поняв, о чем говорит Гвен.  
– Она больше не является лицом «Бьюлин». Сегодня на совещании Утер представил новую кандидатку – Нимуэ. Там в холле уже развешивают ее фотографии. У Нимуэ невероятно яркие синие глаза и она молода и красива, – поделилась Гвен, – мне только что секретарша Пендрагона, Молли, по секрету сказала.  
Мерлин потрясенно молчал. Катрина была лицом «Бьюлин» сколько он себя помнил. И эти перемены не могли не удивлять.  
– Мистер Эмрис, вас срочно вызывает мистер Пендрагон, – неожиданно объявили по громкой связи.  
– Черт, – отставляя недопитый кофе, вздохнул Мерлин, – что-то мне подсказывает, что это не к добру.  
– Идем, я тебя провожу, – ободряюще улыбнулась Гвен. – Не переживай, наверняка, тебя будут хвалить. Ты в этой компании самый талантливый. За это я тебя и ненавижу.  
– Ну, спасибо, – улыбнулся Мерлин, направляясь к кабинету Утера Пендрагона. – Гвен, это моя первая самостоятельная рекламная кампания, и я боюсь, что не дотянул до…– Мерлин запнулся, услышав властный голос Утера, доносившийся из кабинета. Тот на кого-то кричал. – Как думаешь, еще не поздно сбежать? Из города?  
– Давай, вперед, – подтолкнула его Гвен, – все будет в порядке. Удачи.  
Вот только Мерлин чувствовал, что оказался прав, и хвалить его точно не будут.  
– … да что с тобой, Катрина?! – чем ближе Мерлин подходил к двери, тем отчетливее были слышны крики. Хотя нет, это были не крики, а ссора на повышенных тонах. Мерлин боялся представить, что будет, если Утер начнет кричать, потому что уже от такого тона становилось не по себе. – Ты не смогла справиться с собой и подождать, устроив сцену перед советом директоров? – Мерлин робко постучал в дверь, если не сказать – поскребся. Неуверенность в себе, и без того остро сидевшая в нем, сейчас почувствовалась еще сильнее. – Войдите!  
Мерлин приоткрыл дверь и на негнущихся ногах прошел через огромный кабинет, где до этого момента ему еще не доводилось бывать, к столу, за которым расположился Утер. В дорогом костюме и галстуке в тон ему, он производил впечатление не президента косметической компании, а барона мафии. Мерлин тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и оглянулся на Катрину. Она, как всегда безупречно красивая в атласном темно-бордовом платье в пол, идеально подчеркивающем стройную фигуру, замерла возле окна и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Каштановые волосы с медным отливом водопадом спадали по плечам.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Пендрагон, – неуверенно начал Мерлин, – вы, по-прежнему, хотите меня видеть или…  
– Сядьте, – надменно велел Утер, взглядом указав на кресло для посетителей.  
– Уже, – выпалил Мерлин и практически упал в него. Позади послышалось тихое фырканье Катрины.  
Утер окинул Мерлина презрительным холодным взглядом и, чудом не скривившись, произнес:  
– Я вами недоволен.  
Если до этого Мерлин чувствовал себя ничтожно, то теперь ощутил себя едва ли не микробом. Одежда, казавшаяся удобной, хоть и странной, сейчас стала удушающе тесной и неуютной. От взгляда Утера захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Мерлин бы рассмеялся нелепости своих мыслей, если бы не был в кабинете у начальства.  
– Вот это, – Утер достал и поставил перед Мерлином эскиз в рамке, который он вчера отправил Пендрагону, – совершенно не то, что мне хотелось. Я даже представить не могу, в каких облаках вы витали, что выдали такое уродство!  
– Извините ме…– начал было оправдываться Мерлин, но Утер продолжал, казалось, совсем не замечая его слов.  
– Вот этот красный совершенно другого тона, нежели хотелось мне, – Катрина за спиной усмехнулась, – а золотой? Здесь не должно было быть золотого!  
– Но… но вы сами хотели…– вставил Мерлин, с трудом подавив желание зажмуриться. Его отчитывали, как в школе, словно он снова случайно уронил горшок с любимым цветком учителя, и его вызвали за это к директору.  
– Я знаю, ЧТО я хотел, – ледяным тоном перебил его Утер.  
– Извините, наверное, это я вас не так понял…– Мерлин смотрел куда угодно, но не на Утера. От его взгляда даже кожа, казалось, была мала.  
– Конечно, – самодовольно протянул Утер.  
– Позвольте исправить, мистер Пендрагон, – попросил Мерлин. – Я нарисую все так, как вы хотите.  
– Я не выношу дилетантов, – откладывая эскиз, сказал Утер, – с чего я решил, что ваше творчество будет отличаться бОльшим вкусом, чем ваш гардероб?  
Мерлин стыдливо опустил глаза и одернул рукава своего балахонистого свитера, который, как он считал, скрывал его недостаток – излишнюю худобу.  
– И еще, подстригитесь, в конце концов, вы похожи на пугало, – с отвращением выплюнул Утер, а Мерлину захотелось надеть на голову капюшон или прикрыть уши руками. Он отрастил волосы практически до плеч лишь потому, что стеснялся своих оттопыренных ушей. Это было самым большим его комплексом, а когда Мерлину вот так на него указывали…  
– Ну же, Утер, прекрати, мальчик ни в чем не виноват. Не сердись на него, – вдруг неожиданно вмешалась Катрина, грациозно сев на край стола. Мерлин невольно проследил за ней и почувствовал уважение к этой женщине, – он отличный художник, пусть все переделает.  
– Ну ладно, – Утер, прищурившись, посмотрел на жену, – исправить до завтра. Свободны.  
Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся и вскочил со стула:  
– Благодарю, благодарю! – как заведенный повторял он. Потерять работу из-за того, что Пендрагон был не в духе, очень не хотелось.  
Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся Катрине и вылетел из кабинета.  
Гвен поджидала его на лестнице, ведущей в отдел.  
– Ну что? Тебе выписали премию? – нетерпеливо спросила она.  
– Гвен, давай не сейчас, ладно? – попросил Мерлин, опираясь спиной о стену. Ему хотелось сбежать домой, закрыться у себя в квартире и, завернувшись в одеяло, накрыться сверху подушкой, чтобы никто не видел и не смел оскорблять и унижать. Как же ему надоело быть слабым…

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/21fa4489df91e9a63e7b71d74f13b683.jpg)

– Да на тебе лица нет! Что случилось? Тебя уволили? – напала на него Гвен, заметив, в каком состоянии находился Мерлин.  
– Нет, слава богу, нет. Все нормально, – натянуто улыбнулся он. – Я пойду работать, мне многое нужно переделать к завтрашнему дню.  
Он поспешно ушел, оставив растерянную Гвен в коридоре.

День пролетел, словно в тумане. Мерлин как заведенный рисовал до самого вечера и если бы не Гвен, утащившая его домой, так бы и заночевал на работе.  
Дома, оставшись наедине со своими печальными мыслями, Мерлин послонялся по мастерской, перекусил разогретым в микроволновке ужином, погипнотизировал незаконченную картину и лег спать.  
Но и в эту ночь выспаться было не суждено: снова мешала музыка, громко орущая из квартиры напротив. Там уже несколько дней не прекращались вечеринки.  
Мерлин перевернулся на живот, накрыл голову подушкой и попытался заснуть, но теперь к музыке прибавились еще и крики, которые были слышны даже через закрытое окно.  
Скинув подушку, он бросил взгляд на часы – четыре утра – и, спустив на пол босые ноги, пошлепал к окну, проигнорировав тапки.  
– Эй! – крикнул Мерлин, открыв окно, – вы не могли бы… приглушить музыку… чуть-чуть…  
Мерлин видел, что его заметили те, кто стоял у окна, но все просьбы попросту проигнорировались. А когда он попытался помахать рукой, показали ему весьма неприличный жест.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Мерлин опустил взгляд и заметил кошку – или это был кот? – необычной мраморной окраски, сидящую на припаркованном во дворе мотоцикле и пристально изучающую его взглядом. Она несколько раз мяукнула. Мерлин печально улыбнулся и закрыл окно. А когда снова посмотрел туда, где только что сидела кошка, ее там не оказалось. И вообще – нигде вокруг. Надо же, как быстро убежала.  
Мерлин вернулся в кровать, еще больше расстроенный тем, что не может завести кошку, как бы ему ни хотелось – домовладелица не позволит, у нее на всех животных была аллергия. И о том, что не может постоять за себя. Второе угнетало сильнее всего.  
Еще с яслей ему доставалось за оттопыренные уши. Благодаря чему это и превратилось в комплексы. В школе Мерлина дразнили за излишнюю худобу, с которой как он ни хотел, не мог справиться. В университете – за то и другое, а постоять за себя Мерлин не мог, сил не хватало. Все его попытки отстоять свою честь и подраться с хулиганами заканчивались или в туалете, где его макали головой в унитаз, или в мусорном баке, куда его скидывали после драк. Теперь еще и на работе какой-то бездарный идиот называет его работы уродством, хотя сам в этом ничего не смыслит. Жизнь Мерлина была примером классического неудачника…  
Мерлин без сна проворочался еще около часа, но под утро измученный переживаниями за день организм взял свое, и он отключился практически перед звонком будильника.

Кисть проходилась по холсту, оставляя за собой завораживающе прекрасные следы ярких красок. Мазок. Еще один. Еще…  
Мерлин позволил себе перед работой отвлечься и продолжить незавершенную картину. Странно, но после недолгого сна желание рисовать вернулось.  
Как бы ему хотелось рисовать в свое удовольствие, а не какую-то ерунду для рекламы, где тебя тыкают носом и заставляют исправлять по несколько раз то, что сами же и приказывают сделать.  
– Мяу!  
Мерлин резко обернулся на неожиданный звук и заметил на подоконнике кошку, которую видел ночью во дворе. Та смотрела на него пронзительным взглядом желтых глаз, словно что-то хотела сказать. Мерлин улыбнулся животному, отложил кисть и вытер руки о тряпку. Он очень надеялся, что удастся погладить эту красавицу, но когда обернулся – кошки и след простыл.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/97c1fb46a7c61cf8dd21ca4acfa442a9.jpg)

Недолго думая, Мерлин, распахнув окно пошире, высунулся наружу и увидел кошку, сидящую на древнем кондиционере, который от малейшего движения мог отвалиться, и животное бы разбилось, потому что зацепиться было не за что.  
– Кис-кис-кис! – принялся звать Мерлин, но кошка лишь мяукнула и перепрыгнула на карниз выше. При этом у Мерлина едва сердце не разорвалось, так он испугался за животное.  
– Ну же, слезай. Ты ведь можешь убиться. Или боишься? – Мерлин даже не чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, разговаривая с кошкой. А та смотрела на него, наклонив голову вправо.  
– Ну что ж, – вздохнул Мерлин, – придется мне тебя спасать, раз ты такая трусишка.  
Когда он вылез на подоконник, упираясь руками в стены, кошка снова замяукала.  
– Тихо-тихо, сейчас, – дыша через раз, прошептал Мерлин, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Все-таки четвертый этаж, и если свалиться, то можно запросто расшибиться насмерть. Но спасти кошку сейчас казалось важнее всего.  
Мерлин мелкими шажками передвинулся к концу карниза и, зажмурившись, перепрыгнул на другой. Оставалось пройти совсем чуть-чуть. Сделав еще несколько шагов, Мерлин аккуратно забрался на пошатывающийся и скрипящий кондиционер. Тот дрожал под ногами и норовил вот-вот рухнуть вниз.  
Мерлин медленно выпрямился, чтобы верхний карниз оказался на уровне груди, и уперся в него локтями, когда под ногами внезапно что-то хрустнуло, и кондиционер накренился.  
– Черт-черт-черт! – выругался Мерлин, повиснув на локтях и стараясь не делать лишних движений.  
Внизу уже начали собираться зеваки, показывая на него пальцами и переговариваясь между собой. Резко затормозила и свернула к тротуару черная машина. Из нее выскочил светловолосый парень и закричал:  
– Эй-эй! Спокойно! Что бы вы сейчас ни думали и что бы вы сейчас ни чувствовали, не делайте этого! Вот, смотрите, – парень достал из кармана что-то в корочке и показывал на нее. – Я полицейский, я вам помогу!  
– Да-да, – бормотал Мерлин, – все хорошо, я в порядке, – кондиционер накренился еще больше, – в полном! – закричал он.  
– Спокойно-спокойно. Я помогу вам с вашими проблемами. Как вас зовут? – спросил парень.  
– Мерлин. Мерлин Эмрис. Только… только это кош…– Мерлин повернулся в ту сторону, где сидела кошка, но ее там не оказалось. Куда она делась?  
– Конечно, Мерлин, кошка замечательная! Очень красивая! – начал парень, а Мерлин, несмотря на всю ситуацию, нахмурился. Почему с ним разговаривают, как со слабоумным?  
– Простите, но она убежала! – крикнул Мерлин.  
– О, ладно. Вас, похоже, это сильно расстроило, – прокричал ему в ответ парень.  
– А…– Мерлин хотел что-то сказать, но тут кондиционер еще раз хрустнул, зашатавшись сильнее. Ощутив это, Мерлин закричал.  
– Номер вашей квартиры? – заорал снизу парень.  
– Два… двадцать пять! – на выдохе ответил Мерлин, боясь даже говорить. Да уж, вот и спас кошку.  
Парень сорвался с места и побежал в подъезд.  
– Скорее…– прошептал Мерлин, зажмурившись. С его везением полицейский вряд ли успеет добежать до квартиры и поймать его. Можно попрощаться с жизнью…  
Кондиционер дрогнул, хрустнув напоследок, и полетел вниз, оставив после себя пустоту. Мерлин зажмурился и едва не сорвался вслед за ним, повиснув на локтях, но в этот момент услышал, как громко хлопнула об стену распахнувшаяся дверь в квартире, а через мгновение сильные руки обхватили его за талию. Мерлин вцепился в парня. В голове билась только одна мысль: «Успел, он успел…».  
Снизу раздались бурные аплодисменты, а парень шептал: «Держу». Не отцепляясь от своего спасителя, Мерлин передвинулся ближе к окну и разлепил веки только тогда, когда ощутил под ногами опору. После чего позволил себе посмотреть вниз на собравшуюся толпу, затем на парня и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз:  
– Как ты? – спросил тот.  
– Хорошо, теперь хорошо, – облегченно выдохнул Мерлин, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. До сих пор с трудом верилось, что на этот раз ему повезло и полицейский оказался настолько храбрым, что сам вылез на карниз, – спасибо.  
– Точно? – забираясь обратно в квартиру уточнил полицейский, потирая предплечье, и придержал Мерлина, когда тот слезал с карниза.  
– Вот она! – указал Мерлин на пробегающую рядом с мольбертом кошку, забыв отпустить руку парня.  
– Так ты не… в смысле, ты говорил правду и полез туда, чтобы спасти свою кошку? – Удивился полицейский.  
– Да. То есть, нет, то есть, это не моя кошка, а просто кошка, – поспешно объяснил Мерлин, наконец, вспомнив, что держит его за руку.  
– Ты спасал чужую кошку? – Мерлин в ответ кивнул, – Что ж, это многое объясняет, – задумчиво произнес полицейский.  
– Если бы я хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством, то забрался бы повыше, – усмехнулся Мерлин, догадавшись, почему парень с ним так разговаривал. Он хотел было сказать что-то еще, но посмотрел на наручные часы и воскликнул: – Черт! Я опаздываю на работу!  
Он заметался по квартире, хватая рюкзак, папку с проектом и куртку. Затем поспешил к двери, не забывая выталкивать растерявшегося парня:  
– Сегодня последний срок сдачи переделанного проекта, поэтому, извини, – уже захлопывая за собой дверь – хорошо, что он закрыл дверь на цепочку, а на замок – забыл, иначе сейчас было бы много проблем – на бегу прокричал Мерлин и кинулся к лестнице. – Спасибо еще раз!  
Парень проводил его взглядом, улыбнулся и уже собирался покинуть этот дом, как заметил возле перил что-то черное. Подняв его, он усмехнулся. Бумажник. Мерлин выронил бумажник. Что ж, сама судьба за то, чтобы они еще раз встретились.

Это уже стало закономерностью – Мерлин в очередной раз растянулся на полу в холле, постанывая от боли. Кто-то разлил кофе, уборщица не успела вытереть лужицу, а Мерлин на ней поскользнулся. И вот, лежа на спине и проклиная свою неуклюжесть, он заметил, что в холле кипит работа. Это была не та суета, что всегда наблюдалась в начале рабочего дня, а другая – на стенах меняли огромные фотографии. Мерлин засмотрелся на яркие глаза изображенной на них новой девушки – Нимуэ, кажется – когда услышал разговор.  
– Что бы ты ни думала, повернуть время вспять все же невозможно, – тихо сказал Утер.  
Мерлин чуть повернул голову и увидел застывшую посреди холла Катрину, неотрывно смотрящую на фотографии. Рядом с ней стоял Утер.  
– Хотя ты так старалась…– Утер провел рукой по щеке Катрины и сказал с усмешкой, – «Бьюлин» творит чудеса…  
– Это так, дорогой, – Катрина намотала на руку его галстук и притянула к себе так, что их лица разделяло буквально пара дюймов, – ты даже не представляешь, насколько это правда.  
Мерлин чувствовал себя неловко, подслушивая, поэтому как можно аккуратнее и тише поднялся с пола, подобрал свои вещи и прошел к лифту. Утер с Катриной еще о чем-то говорили. Но Мерлин не стал вслушиваться. Забежал в подъехавший лифт и выдохнул. Что за привычка устраивать ссоры прилюдно? Натыкаясь на такое, Мерлин всегда готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

Гвен снова торчала возле его столика, рассказывая о новом парне, которого увидела сегодня в метро. Мерлин фыркал, улыбался и с трудом сдерживал смех из-за рассказа подруги.  
– Пссс! Пссс! – позвала Митиан из-за соседнего стола, граничащего со столами Мерлина и Гвен. – Обалденный красавчик приближается!  
– О боже…– выдохнула Гвен и слегка расстегнула молнию на кофточке.  
Мерлин кинул быстрый взгляд на лестницу и удивленно улыбнулся – к ним приближался тот полицейский, который спас его утром. Девушки восхищенно уставились на него, раздевая взглядами, а Мерлин схватил стаканчик с кофе и отвернулся, крутанувшись на кресле. А когда Гвен начала обмахиваться схваченным с его стола эскизом, Мерлин спрятал улыбку за стаканчиком, делая неторопливый глоток кофе.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/d19838361c64ccd0d94512a9dd33d8db.jpg)

– Добрый день, мистер Эмрис, – поприветствовал Мерлина полицейский.  
– Привет, – Мерлин обернулся, кинув быстрый взгляд на Гвен, и пояснил, – это тот офицер, о котором я рассказывал утром.  
– Детектив Пендрагон, – представился полицейский, пожимая руку Гвен. Та, кажется, даже дышать перестала. – Артур Пендрагон, – произнося свое имя, он смотрел на Мерлина.  
– Оу, как красиво звучит! Стойте-стойте! А вы случайно не родственник Утера Пендрагона? – округлив глаза, уставилась на него Гвен.  
– Что? Нет, – засмеялся Артур, – просто однофамильцы.  
– Знаете, а созвучие фамилии с Великим Драконом вам очень подходит, – широко улыбнулась та. – Но это неважно, а…  
Гвен посмотрела сначала на Артура, потом на Мерлина, и по повисшей тишине, похоже, все поняла и поспешила ретироваться.  
– Ну ладно, пойду к себе. Буду сидеть в одиночестве, – исчезая в своем отсеке, сказала она.  
Только куда там: с ее рабочего места все было прекрасно видно и слышно.

– Привет, – снова улыбнулся Мерлин. Он чувствовал себя достаточно странно рядом с таким красивым парнем. Ему казалось, что на фоне Артура все его недостатки сразу же резко выделялись.  
– Привет, – Артур тоже улыбнулся и присел на край стола.  
– Как ты узнал, что… нашел…– взмахнув рукой, начал Мерлин, пытаясь спросить, как Артур оказался у него на работе.  
– Ты кое-что уронил, – похлопав по карманам, Артур извлек из внутреннего бумажник и протянул Мерлину. – так торопился, что ничего не заметил. И я за тобой не смог угнаться. Знаешь, в спешке ты развиваешь удивительную скорость.  
– Да уж, – Мерлин схватил бумажник и покрутил его в руках, чувствуя, что потертая кожа все еще хранит тепло Артура. Было приятно, что тот нашел Мерлина и вернул бумажник несмотря ни на что. – Но все же?  
– Пробил в отделе, – хмыкнул Артур и посмотрел в сторону только что снова присевшей Гвен – ну конечно, она просто не могла не подслушать – и взял со стола раскрытый альбом Мерлина: – Твои работы? – неспешно листая, спросил он.  
– Да, мои.  
– Мне нравится. Ты очень талантлив, – неожиданный комплимент заставил скулы Мерлина порозоветь. Он уже и забыл, каково это – получать комплименты своим рисункам.  
– Эм… я рад, – Мерлин прокашлялся и отхлебнул уже порядком остывший кофе, пытаясь скрыть удивление.  
– Ммм, что-то прослеживается в этом от голландцкого барроко и напоминает раннего…– Артур снова проследил за переглядками Гвен и Митиан.  
– Я потрясен, – перебил его Мерлин, находясь в ступоре из-за того, что Артур назвал его любимые направления в живописи.  
– Ну и зря. Просто я наблюдательный и заметил в твоей мастерской книги с этими названиями и погуглил, – наклонившись вперед, приглушенным голосом произнес Артур, словно рассказывал тайну, – но мне действительно понравилось.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Мерлин.  
– Знаешь, я все же хотел извиниться за то, что утром принял тебя за самоубийцу, и пригласить выпить кофе. Ты же не откажешь мне? Иначе я себе не прощу, что так обидел отважного человека, рискнувшего своей жизнью ради кошки, – Артур уже не улыбался, смотрел серьезно и чуточку просящее.  
Мерлин потрясенно молчал.  
– Тут недалеко за углом есть уютный ресторанчик. Если тебе удобно завтра, давай встретимся там в час, – предложил Артур.  
Мерлин старался не обращать внимание на то, как ему остервенело кивала Гвен, не скрываясь от Артура. Это было настолько комично, что Мерлин не выдержал и засмеялся. Но затем кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Я приду.  
– Серьезно? – Мерлин еще раз кивнул, – Отлично! Тогда, жду тебя завтра в час! Проследите за ним, – обратился Артур к Гвен, – не подведите меня.  
– Слушаюсь, офицер, – Гвен отдала честь и протянула руки над перегородкой, – если я ослушаюсь, то сможете надеть на меня наручники.  
Артур с Мерлином переглянулись и расхохотались.  
– До завтра, – Артур легко коснулся плеча Мерлина и ушел, а Мерлин тут же закрыл лицо руками и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
– Этого не может быть!  
– Очнись! Он же запал на тебя! – начала Гвен.  
– Да на что тут можно запасть? – нервно посмеиваясь, обвел себя рукой Мерлин.  
– Так, только попробуй не пойти! – грозно осадила его Гвен.  
– И надень те брючки, которые мы тебе подарили на День рождения, – встряла Митиан.  
– О, нет-нет-нет! Я ни за что и никогда не надену те штаны! Это же… нет, не надену! – запротестовал Мерлин. – И вообще, это всего лишь дружеский обед! А вы тут уже нас сводите.  
– Мерлин, ты идиот! – с чувством высказалась Митиан.  
– Поддерживаю! – пожала ей руку Гвен. – Чтобы завтра был в ресторане и точка!  
Мерлин обреченно застонал, уронил голову на грудь и сверху прикрылся эскизом. Кажется, остаток рабочего дня пройдет под девизом: «Спровадь Мерлина на свидание».

День пролетел достаточно быстро. Мерлин полностью погрузился в дооформление рекламы, которую нужно было отдать на фабрику сегодня до полуночи, и не заметил, как день сменил вечер, а вечер – ночь.  
Гвен и Митиан не переставали шептаться между собой, поглядывая на Мерлина с подозрением. А когда засобирались домой, поймали его возле автомата с кофе и, приперев к стенке, пригрозили, что если он упустит «этого красавчика», они обеспечат ему мучения до конца дней. Мерлин подозревал, что их «мучения» заключались в походах по магазинам или еще в чем-то, что он и так по долгу дружбы делал чуть ли не каждые выходные.  
Когда девушки покинули отдел, Мерлину осталось доделать буквально пару штрихов, что означало остаться на работе допоздна.  
Машинально отвечая и желая другим спокойной ночи, Мерлин не переставал обдумывать появление в его жизни Артура Пендрагона. Тот был красив и уверен в себе. Такой парень должен был блистать на разных светских раутах и управлять какой-нибудь фирмой, вроде Утера, но вместо этого носился с оружием, расследуя разные дела и рискуя своей жизнью, и спасал таких неудачников, как Мерлин.  
Мерлину почему-то казалось, что если бы Артур захотел, то смог бы возглавить любую фирму. Странная уверенность в человеке, которого знал всего пару часов, но Артур производил именно такое впечатление.  
А еще Мерлин с тоской вспомнил светлые растрепанные волосы, голубые глаза и открытую улыбку. И стало совсем плохо. Что бы ни говорили девчонки, Мерлину ничего не светило. Просто обед, просто кофе. Которые, возможно, выльются в простую дружбу, не больше.  
Дальше упиваться жалостью к себе Мерлину не дало оповещение о том, что доработанные эскизы распечатались. Забрав листы, он набрал номер курьерской службы.  
– Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Мерлин Эмрис, я заказывал курьера… Подождите, как все уже ушли? Я же сделал заказ еще в обед! – нахмурившись, Мерлин слушал оператора, который даже не удосужился извиниться, сообщив ему об этом.  
Мерлин повесил трубку, даже не попрощавшись и с трудом подавив желание нагрубить сонной девушке. Времени до полуночи оставалось пятнадцать минут, и ему предстояло добраться на фабрику самому, иначе о работе можно было забыть.

За окном мелькали огни ночного города, жизнь в котором кипела едва ли не активнее, чем днем. Затем такси въехало на мост, и пейзаж сменился картиной спокойной глади ночной реки.  
Мерлин нервно посматривал на часы, кусая нижнюю губу. До полуночи оставалось не так уж и много времени.  
Такси въехало на парковку фабрики, и Мерлин позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. Он еще может успеть.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/b64c62f27412e91ef38484f934f58598.jpg)

Расплатившись с таксистом и отпустив его, Мерлин рванул к главному входу, но, дернув за ручку, был неприятно удивлен – дверь оказалась заперта.  
– Черт! – выругавшись, Мерлин осмотрелся по сторонам.  
На парковке стояло две машины. Одна Утера, другая, кажется, кого-то из персонала. Но почему тогда дверь заперта, раз они все еще в здании?  
Наплевав на это, Мерлин пошел вокруг фабрики искать открытую дверь.  
Обойдя чуть ли не полностью здание, Мерлин обнаружил открытый служебный вход. Порадовавшись своей удаче, Мерлин рванул внутрь.  
– Эй? Есть тут кто-нибудь? – позвал Мерлин, но ответом ему была лишь тишина. Кажется, он забрел на какой-то склад.  
Не прекращая кого-нибудь звать, Мерлин перешел в другое помещение: судя по большим металлическим резервуарам, которые издавали иногда тихий шипящий звук, это был производственный цех, где делали нашумевший крем.  
Вокруг было темно, лишь на каждом огромном бачке светились приборные панели. Кое-где в проходах между резервуарами свет еще горел, но в целом опустевший цех производил жутковатое впечатление, словно из фильмов ужасов.  
Мерлин быстрым шагом пересек его и увидел еще одну приоткрытую дверь. Заглянул туда и, увидев мерцающий включенный интерактивный экран за пластиковой перегородкой, облегченно выдохнул и зашел внутрь. Это помещение оказалось лабораторией и, похоже, здесь даже ночью не прекращалась работа.  
Но, подойдя ближе, Мерлин пожалел, что вообще сюда попал, потому что его взгляду открылся экран и то, что на нем сейчас показывали…  
Девушка… красивая девушка, но с такими уродствами на лице, что становилось страшно. В этот момент раздался мужской голос:  
– … я был на все согласен, но потом понял, что не хочу собственноручно превращать людей в чудовищ…  
– Боже, – прошептал Мерлин, рассматривая изображение на экране. Так вот какие последствия дает чудесный «Бьюлин»…  
В этот момент мужчина, который говорил, повернулся, и чтобы остаться незамеченным, Мерлин дернулся в сторону, но по закону подлости сшиб рюкзаком со стола колбу. Она с грохотом упала на пол и разбилась вдребезги.  
– Кто здесь?! – сразу же спросил мужчина, а Мерлин кинулся прочь из помещения. Если его сейчас заметят, то Мерлину придется несладко, потому что он, кажется, только что узнал страшную тайну компании.  
Кинувшись к лестнице, Мерлин побежал вниз, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу. Чувство опасности внутри вопило так, что сердце от страха готово было выпрыгнуть наружу.  
Увидев дверь, Мерлин выскочил на улицу и хотел было порадоваться, что почти спасся, но увидел, как к нему направляется вооруженный охранник, снимающий с предохранителя пистолет.  
Мерлин бросился обратно в помещение, побежал по коридору, услышав, как по лестнице – по которой только что спустился он – спускается кто-то еще – торопливые шаги гулко раздавались в темноте.  
Следующая открытая дверь привела Мерлина на очередной склад. Пробежав через несколько рядов стеллажей, возвышающихся до потолка, Мерлин присел за самым дальним и затаил сбившееся после бега дыхание. Спустя минуту дверь хлопнула, и послышались шаги.  
Мерлин дернулся, зацепившись тубусом, висевшим на рюкзаке за спиной, об коробки. По помещению разнесся глухой хлопок, шаги замерли.  
– Все в порядке, вы можете выйти. Мы просто поговорим, – послышался мужской голос.  
Мерлин повелся. Он поднял руки и выглянул из-за коробок.  
– Извините, я принес эскизы, но, похоже, не вовремя…  
Договорить ему не дал выстрел – пуля пролетела в паре сантиметров от его лица и угодила в коробку.  
– Черт! – Мерлин кинулся между стеллажами, пока один охранник ругался на другого.  
Вот ведь! Отвез, называется, эскизы, чтобы не лишиться работы! К черту такую работу!  
Мерлин влетел в какое-то помещение, где было множество труб и красные лампы освещения. Глазам стало больно. Он бежал вперед, то и дело оглядываясь.  
Но когда прозвучал выстрел, и послышалось шипение пробитой трубы, в этом отпала необходимость – охранники его догнали.  
Мерлин петлял между рядами труб, то и дело уворачиваясь от пуль. Нет, так могло повезти только ему, определенно!  
Помещение с красным светом сменилось узким проходом, стенами которого были сетки. За ними находилось множество труб с разными датчиками, кое-где поднимался густой пар. Мерлин пробежал этот короткий путь и едва не свалился вниз, когда пол внезапно закончился, и впереди оказался спуск под углом. Мерлин обернулся на звук шагов, но тут снова прозвучал выстрел, и правую ногу обожгло нестерпимой болью. Пошатнувшись, он оступился и, поскользнувшись на воде, которая сбегала по желобу, покатился вниз.  
Упав в углубление с мутной грязной водой, Мерлин попытался подняться. С трудом, но ему это удалось. Охранники приближались, и он, недолго думая, превозмогая боль, похромал в огромные трубы, через которые сбрасывали отходы.  
Ногу жгло, бежать Мерлин не мог. Он со слезами на глазах, закусив губу, чтобы не всхлипывать, старался не обращать внимания, как под штаниной по коже течет горячая кровь, шел по трубам, надеясь впереди найти выход.  
Неожиданно послышался громкий, лязгающий звук, словно что-то закрылось. Мерлин вздрогнул и обернулся, но ничего не увидел и побрел дальше. Под ногами завибрировало с каждым мгновением все сильнее и сильнее, послышался нарастающий гул. Мерлин ускорил шаг. Эти звуки не могли предвещать ничего хорошего.  
Теперь, в какое бы из ответвлений труб Мерлин ни сунулся, отовсюду на него веяло сильным потоком воздуха. Гул приближался, вынуждая его перейти на бег, как бы больно при этом не было.  
Мерлин несся вперед, надеясь спастись. И вот, когда внезапно перед ним открылся вид на ночной город, а сам он чуть не рухнул вниз из-за потери равновесия, сзади подул ветер. Обернувшись, Мерлин успел только закричать, как его смыло невероятно сильным потоком отходов.  
Вода сбила с ног и унесла вниз, забиваясь везде. Мерлин пытался бороться, выплыть, но поток оказался сильнее…  
Но прежде чем забыться вечным сном, сквозь толщу воды Мерлин успел увидеть, как на него неестественно яркими, янтарными глазами смотрела та самая кошка, которую он пытался спасти утром. Вода набивалась везде, и, уже отключаясь, Мерлин увидел, как кошка запрокинула голову и открыла пасть, издавая жуткий мявк, будто призывая кого-то…

Когда тело Мерлина вынесло на склизкий берег, земля которого насквозь пропиталась отходами с фабрики, его начали окружать неведомо откуда появившиеся кошки разных пород. И только та, которую последней увидел Мерлин, смело подошла к нему, медленно ступая вдоль всего тела, и замерла на груди.

  
[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/05/09/3b4c77000039e3c4863fd45c8f1731b7.jpg)

 

Мягко переступив передними лапами, кошка склонилась очень близко к лицу Мерлина, заглянула в остекленевшие глаза и, глубоко вдохнув, выдохнула в его приоткрытые губы. Расширившиеся зрачки Мерлина на мгновение стали вертикальными, после чего тот, судорожно хватанув ртом воздуха, резко сел и огляделся по сторонам. Кошек вокруг уже не было.  
В темном ночном небе, затянутом грозовыми тучами, кружили чайки. Мерлин склонил голову направо, и чайка, издав противный крик, вдруг оказалась буквально перед самым носом, вынудив его резко прикрыть лицо рукой. Но это оказался лишь обман зрения. Отвернувшись, Мерлин уставился на кусок слежавшейся земли возле своей правой руки, рассматривая быстро бегущего жучка. Захотелось его поймать.  
Мерлин присмотрелся к нему получше и попытался схватить пальцами, но насекомое оказалось проворнее и сбежало от него, нырнув в трещинку в земле.  
Больше ничего интересного вокруг не оказалось. Перевернувшись на живот, Мерлин на четвереньках прополз несколько шагов, затем поднялся на ноги. Кое-как забравшись на горку, Мерлин посмотрел на виднеющийся вдалеке город, прищурился, склонив голову к плечу, и, прихрамывая, направился домой.

Он шел долго, почти всю ночь, припадая на правую ногу и прячась по углам от света изредка проезжающих машин, крадучись под фонарями. Мерлин не совсем понимал, где находится, но чувствовал – дом близко.  
Когда он оказался в родном дворе, выпрямился и быстрым шагом направился к своему балкону. Остановившись под ним, Мерлин задрал голову и посмотрел наверх, примеряясь. Затем присел, упираясь руками в землю, один прыжок – и он уже на балконе.  
Переступив через цветочные горшки, Мерлин приблизился к стеклу и замер, рассматривая себя: одежда рваными лохмотьями свисала с него, испачканная в грязи и тине; волосы слиплись и торчали сосульками; на лице были пятна грязи… Проведя рукой по щеке, Мерлин коротко замахнулся и разбил стекло, лишь бы не видеть свое отражение. Он несколько раз ударил по стеклу, пока окно не разлетелось на осколки полностью и он не смог забраться внутрь.  
Во дворе послышалось мяуканье. Снова кошка сидела на кожаном сиденье того же мотоцикла, как и пару дней назад…

Солнечный луч заскользил по зеленым листьям цветов, растущих в горшках на балконе, поиграл на осколках стекла, окрашенного засохшими каплями крови, пробежался по полу и принялся настойчиво щекотать раскинувшемуся на полке над барной стойкой Мерлину лицо. Тот попытался прикрыться, махнул несколько раз рукой, но затем, недовольно фыркнув, сладко потянулся, подумав, что впервые за долгое время так хорошо выспался, и перевернулся на бок, но внезапно оказался на полу. Сверху на голову приземлилась одна из диванных подушек.  
Мерлин нахмурился, посмотрел наверх и заметил там что-то вроде лежанки с еще несколькими подушками. В этот момент зазвонил телефон и сработал автоответчик.  
– Мерлин! – весело начала Гвен. – Сразу скажу, что горжусь тобой! Я бы тоже не упустила шанса выпить кофе с таким красавчиком! Надеюсь, ты все же последовал нашему совету и надел те брючки. И да, надеюсь, на презентации ты взял для меня бесплатные образцы. Перезвони мне!  
Гвен положила трубку, и автоответчик замолчал. За окном раздался визг тормозов, Мерлин машинально посмотрел в ту сторону и наткнулся взглядом на разбитое стекло, гору осколков в крови и кучу грязной одежды.  
– Что за…? – недоуменно осматриваясь, выдохнул Мерлин. Он совершенно ничего не помнил о прошлом вечере. Помешал что-либо вспомнить еще один телефонный звонок.  
– Здравствуй, Мерлин. Это Артур. Артур Пендрагон, если ты забыл. Не могу больше тебя ждать, обеденный перерыв уже заканчивается. Жаль, что ты не пришел. Пока.  
Да что произошло?! Мерлин зажмурился и схватился за голову, но тут на колени прыгнуло что-то теплое и мягкое, потерлось головой об его грудь. Медленно открыв глаза, Мерлин увидел кошку. Точнее, это все-таки оказался кот.  
– Киса… странно, что сейчас ты от меня не убегаешь, – задумчиво сказал Мерлин, – пора тебе уже домой, красавец.  
Взяв кота на руки, Мерлин осторожно просунул пальцы под ошейник, ища листок с адресом хозяина. Такой кот не мог быть бездомным. К тому же, добротный, если не сказать, шикарный ошейник так же свидетельствовал об этом.  
Как ни странно, кот сидел спокойно, даже довольно урчал. Когда пальцы нащупали маленькую петельку изнутри ошейника и крохотный листок в ней, Мерлин улыбнулся.  
– Ну что, твое путешествие закончилось, – сказал Мерлин коту и, развернув листок, прочитал вслух: – Гаюс Уислоу, 647 Элм Стрит.

Мерлин быстро нашел адрес, который указали в листке. Когда он завернул за угол очередного небоскреба, и перед ним оказался небольшой двухэтажный домик, Мерлин удивленно замер и уставился на этот кусочек сказки посреди цивилизации.  
Кот в руках сидел спокойно всю дорогу и даже ни разу недовольно не мяукнул, зато сейчас то ли фыркнул, то ли чихнул, будто в насмешку над Мерлином, над его реакцией.  
А Мерлин стоял и любовался видом. Домик был старый, но видно, что за ним ухаживали с любовью: краска на стенах и окнах свежая, обновляли пару месяцев назад, уж в этом Мерлин разбирался. Деревья и кустарники во дворе аккуратно подстрижены, клумбы с цветами – политы и прополоты, невысокий каменный забор обвивал пышный плющ. Все это на фоне стекла и металла производило впечатление сказки.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/de376a14b3387226b311ed989d9313ba.jpg)

Кот в руках нетерпеливо мяукнул, ударив лапой по груди, и Мерлин прошел к двери и нажал на звонок. Дверь открыли практически сразу:  
– Вы Гаюс Уислоу? – спросил Мерлин у пожилого седовласого мужчины.  
– Да, это я, а…  
– Я снял вашего кота с карниза, – Мерлин протянул животное мужчине, намереваясь поскорее уйти.  
– Боже, Килгарра, ты еще ни разу не приводил в дом незнакомцев, – приподняв бровь, сказал Гаюс.  
– Так это все-таки кот? Я не ошибся? – удивленно уставился на него Мерлин. Ему на мгновение показалось, что в глазах обернувшегося на свое имя кота мелькнула усмешка.  
– Конечно, кот, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Гаюс. – Прошу вас, входите.  
– Извините, но мне нужно на работу, – попытался отказаться от приглашения Мерлин, но Гаюс скрылся в коридоре, зато пришел Килгарра, до этого сбежавший сразу вглубь, и, уставившись на него своим пронзительным желтым взглядом, медленно мяукнул, зовя с собой.  
– Ну, ладно, – сдался Мерлин и пошел за Килгаррой, быстро прошмыгнувшим в гостиную и устроившимся на бархатной подушке на кресле. Создалось такое впечатление, что этот кот был здесь самым главным.  
Стоило Мерлину ступить в гостиную, как к нему сразу же подбежало много кошек. Они, кто с мурчаньем, кто с мяуканьем пытались потереться об его ноги или просили взять их на руки. Мерлин встал как вкопанный посреди комнаты и боялся сделать шаг, чтобы не наступить на кого-то из животных. Обычно кошки или собаки от него сбегали. Такое проявление симпатии было впервые.  
– О, – усмехнулся Гаюс, зайдя в комнату с подносом и увидев живописную картину, – вы им понравились.  
– А вы бы не могли их убрать? – жалобно попросил Мерлин.  
– Вы сами попробуйте, – загадочно ответил тот и, устроившись в кресле, принялся расставлять с подноса чашки и вазочки с угощеньями.  
Мерлин раздраженно вздохнул. Ну и как ему «самому попробовать»? Не разговаривать же с кошками, в конце-то концов! Хотя, Килгарра весьма умный и, кажется, понимал Мерлина. Наверное, стоило попробовать.  
– Ну же, дайте пройти, – зашипел на кошек Мерлин, но те не отреагировали. – «Да, что ж такое! Как хорошо, если бы вы все свалили на фиг!» – гневно подумал Мерлин и удивленно вытаращился на то, как кошки спокойно расходятся и занимают свои места на диване, креслах и куче небольших подушек, разложенных по полу. Со стороны Гаюса послышалось веселое фырканье.  
– Садитесь, кофе остывает, – улыбнулся он и указал Мерлину на диван, напротив своего кресла. Мерлин заторможено кивнул и плюхнулся туда. – Не правда ли, он красавец? – медленно отпивая кофе из чашки, спросил Гаюс, указав на величественно восседавшего на подушке Килгарру.  
– Что? – нахмурился Мерлин, нервно теребя рукав своей толстовки. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, желание поскорей сбежать так и не пропало.  
– Килгарра, – пояснил Гаюс, – красавец. Египетская Мао, очень редкая порода, хрАмовые кошки. – Мерлин только кивал, не совсем понимая, зачем ему нужна эта лекция. – Считается, что Мао обладают необычными способностями.  
– Я уже познакомился с этой способностью – появляются неизвестно откуда на твоем карнизе, – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Не только, – загадочно улыбнулся Гаюс.  
Мерлин усмехнулся и осмотрелся вокруг. Весь второй этаж занимали стеллажи с книгами, словно в библиотеке. Но в то же время куча разных безделушек придавала обстановке в комнате непередаваемый уют. А еще кошки… Кошки не отводили глаз от Мерлина.  
Резко подскочив на ноги, Мерлин хотел что-то сказать, но тут дымчатый кот встал на задние лапы и принялся лакать из чашки Гаюса.  
– Сократ! – воскликнул тот, – тебе вреден кофеин! Он становится нервным и бегает по дому, как заведенный, – пояснил Гаюс уже Мерлину.  
– О-о-о, – удивленно покивал Мерлин и направился к двери. С него хватит. Кошки, подчиняющиеся его мыслям и пьющие кофе, хозяин, который ведет себя странно и разговаривает загадками.  
– Подождите! – окликнул Гаюс и что-то кинул ему. Мерлин рефлекторно поймал странный буро-зеленый шарик, хотя раньше за собой такого не замечал. Но тут его мысли помутились из-за запаха. Он дурманил, подчинял… Мерлин прижал к носу шарик и не мог надышаться. Но тут этот комочек наслаждения внезапно отобрали, и Мерлин пришел в себя.  
– Кошачья мята, – объяснил Гаюс. – Вы все еще не хотите поговорить?  
– Мята? – переспросил Мерлин, теперь окончательно и бесповоротно перестав что-либо понимать.  
– Да, мой милый, мята. Вы хотели сбежать, потому что вас смущает внимание кошек? Они к вам явно неравнодушны.  
– Что? Нет-нет, просто день не задался с утра, а вместо вчерашнего вечера в моей памяти огромная дыра, и вообще, мне пора на работу, – затараторил Мерлин.  
– Я могу помочь вам вспомнить! – прокричал Гаюс.  
– Вряд ли, – выскочив на крыльцо, бросил через плечо Мерлин.  
– Как знаете, но вы можете приходить сюда в любое время! – донеслось ему вслед, когда Мерлин выходил из ограды.

Что это вообще было? Кошачья мята, подчиняющиеся мыслям кошки и один сплошной провал в памяти вместо вчерашнего вечера. Может, Мерлин просто сходит с ума? Иначе… как все это можно разумно объяснить?  
Мерлин несся по тротуару, сталкиваясь с прохожими и даже не извиняясь, глубоко увязнув в своих мыслях. Хотелось вернуться. Очень.  
Может, этот странный старик бы ему и помог. Но с другой стороны, казалось, стоит Мерлину вернуться в тот дом, как все вокруг станет еще страннее и запутаннее. Если вопросов без ответов станет еще больше, на работу Мерлин явится с раскалывающейся головой.

В отделе было необычайно тихо для этого времени, хоть работа как всегда кипела, словно в муравейнике. Только вот все ходили едва ли не на цыпочках и переговаривались чуть ли не шепотом. Мерлин только недоуменно на все это посмотрел и прошел к своему рабочему месту.  
Стоило ему устроиться в кресле, как раздался звонок – секретарша Утера. Мерлин коротко объяснил, что переделанных эскизов у него нет, и куда те исчезли – не помнит. На том конце провода потрясенно молчали. Больше не сказав ни слова, Мерлин повесил трубку и выдохнул. Неожиданно стало так легко…  
Чем заняться, он не знал – нового задания от руководства еще не поступало – поэтому решил порисовать в свое удовольствие. А заодно засек, через сколько явится Утер, чтобы устроить ему выволочку.  
Пендрагон не заставил себя долго ждать и пришел в тот момент, когда Мерлин, поддавшись желанию, решил набросать шаржи на него и Катрину.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/9dab01170b0892d8fc0b7d57861f56ff.jpg)

Мерлин спиной почувствовал, когда в отделе появился Утер, но не прервал своего занятия и вообще не обратил на того внимания. Правда, остальные, услышав властный голос президента компании, едва ли не по углам позабивались, словно мыши при приближении разъяренного кота.  
– Что вы себе позволяете, Эмрис?! Где чертовы эскизы? Как вы можете не знать и не помнить, где они, а?! Вы должны были прислать их еще вчера, но вместо этого даже не знаете, куда их дели! Такой непрофессионализм еще поискать! – кричал Утер, а Мерлин спокойно рисовал, пропуская мимо ушей его слова.  
Но тут повисла тишина, и Мерлин отвлекся, обернувшись через плечо.  
– Чего? – переспросил он, вскинув брови, словно только что увидел Утера перед собой.  
– Вы вообще слышали, ЧТО я вам сказал? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался тот.  
– Не-а, – фыркнул Мерлин, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и качнулся на нем из стороны в сторону.  
Кажется, Утер побагровел от злости и стал надвигаться на Мерлина, который продолжал безразлично смотреть в ответ. Но увидев, что нарисовал Мерлин, Пендрагон замер, а затем, вырвав листок, порвал его в клочья.  
– Извините! – словно очнувшись, прокричал Мерлин.  
– Теперь вы извиняетесь? – прошипел тот. – Думаете, этого хватит, чтобы загладить вашу вину?  
– Ладно, – медленно вздохнув, тихо произнес Мерлин, – ладно. Вы хотите, чтобы я ползал на коленях? Вымаливал прощение? Черта с два! Я очень жалею, что столько времени потратил, работая на такого самовлюбленного придурка, как вы! Что гробил свой талант в стенах вашей долбанной фирмы! Никогда я перед вами извиняться не буду! – в сердцах выплюнул Мерлин, вскочив с кресла.  
– Вы уволены, – холодно произнес Утер и с гордо поднятой головой удалился.  
– Что я натворил, – закрыв рот руками, глухо проговорил Мерлин, – я же не хотел. Или…  
Отдел внезапно взорвался аплодисментами, и Мерлина кинулись поздравлять. Первой подлетела Гвен и сжала его в объятиях.  
– Мерлин! Ты! Мы! Мы тобой гордимся! Ты оказался самым смелым из нас! – восторженно начала она.  
Со спины шокированного Мерлина обняла Митиан:  
– Ты крут! Мы от тебя такого не ожидали! – чмокнув его в щеку, объявила девушка.  
– Да я и сам от себя не ожидал, – признался Мерлин, все еще пребывая в ступоре из-за случившегося.

Спустя час, когда бурный поток благодарностей и поздравлений всех сотрудников отдела закончился, и Мерлин собрал свои немногочисленные вещи, они с Гвен направились к нему домой.  
– Знаешь, это странно, получать благодарность за то, что ты нахамил начальнику, и тебя уволили, – задумчиво сказал Мерлин, все еще переваривая случившееся. Он ощущал себя до странного легко, хотя, по сути, должен был быть раздавленным и опустошенным.  
– Странно или нет, а наши тебе еще прощальную вечеринку устроят, вот увидишь, – довольно улыбаясь, ответила Гвен, – потому что никто не находит в себе столько смелости, чтобы высказать все Утеру, а ты нашел. Ты отомстил за всех нас! – хихикнула она, хлопнув Мерлина по плечу.  
– Тут тоже странно. Это вроде бы и я говорил, но, в то же время, словно со стороны наблюдал. Гвен, я не знаю, что со мной произошло, – пожаловался Мерлин.  
– Оправдывайся теперь. Я всегда знала, что под личиной милого и скромного мальчика скрывается тот еще бунтарь, – ухмыльнулась Гвен.  
– Я намеренно грубил ему, понимаешь? Мне хотелось сделать ему больно, Гвен!  
– Ууу, это уже походит на ролевые игры, – усмехнулась та, но увидев, как вытянулось лицо Мерлина, добавила, – не с Утером, согласна, – затем ее лицо приобрело хитрое выражение, – а с Артуром, да, Мерлин?  
Скулы Мерлина порозовели против его воли, и он даже ответить ничего не успел, как Гвен хихикнула, после чего уже совершенно серьезно продолжила:  
– Сам подумай, кто не хочет отомстить Утеру? Покажи мне этого человека. Поэтому, ты меня не удивишь тем, что хотел сделать ему больно. Даже ходить за случаем далеко не нужно – стоит вспомнить, какой ты вчера вышел из его кабинета. – Гвен поджала губы, выражая свое недовольство.  
В этот момент мимо них прошел мужчина с двумя собаками. Псы, поравнявшись с Мерлином, внезапно кинулись на него с громким лаем, сам же Мерлин зашипел, словно разъяренный кот, и попятился назад, крепко прижимая к себе коробку.  
– Мерлин? – с подозрением позвала Гвен, положив руку ему на плечо. – С тобой все нормально?  
– Эм… это аллергия, – замявшись на мгновение и опустив взгляд, пробормотал Мерлин, сам не зная, почему так отреагировал на собак. Раньше он за собой такого не замечал, но при взгляде на двух огромных мохнатых псов внутри вскипела ярость.  
Но тут его внимание привлек браслет, выставленный в витрине ювелирного магазина. Мерлин как завороженный подошел ближе и буквально прилип к стеклу, жадно изучая украшение. Острые когти, инкрустированные мелкими бриллиантами, соединялись между собой, сплетаясь в три ряда, и сверкали так, что нельзя было оторвать взгляда. Мерлину от удовольствия захотелось замурчать.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/5d4103210d018289f5ad6a469b95d6ce.jpg)

– Мерлин, ты забыл, что теперь безработный? – окликнула его Гвен.  
– Знаешь, Гвен, за такое не жаль и последнее отдать. Ты разве не видишь, насколько он прекрасен? – выдохнул Мерлин, внутри которого все кричало: «Мое!».  
Когда ответа не последовало, Мерлин обернулся и увидел Гвен, валяющуюся на тротуаре без сознания. Он так залюбовался браслетом, что не услышал, как она упала.  
– Гвен! – Мерлин сразу же бросил коробку с вещами и кинулся к ней. – Вызовите скорую! – закричал он собравшимся вокруг прохожим, судорожно нащупывая пульс на шее Гвен.

Мерлин нервно отбивал ногой незамысловатый ритм, сидя в приемном покое больницы. Гвен увезли минут сорок назад и с тех пор ничего не сообщили о ее состоянии. Мерлин истомился в ожидании и неведении. Еще немного и он начнет грызть ногти.  
Стоило об этом подумать, как в коридор вкатили кресло-каталку, в которой с величественным видом восседала почему-то довольная Гвен. Мерлин сразу же кинулся к ней. Присел на корточки и взял за руки:  
– Ну что? Почему ты грохнулась в обморок? Только не говори, что ты беременна! – затараторил Мерлин, на что Гвен только рассмеялась.  
– Нет, но надеюсь, скоро буду! Они не знают, но сделали полное обследование и обещали все выяснить.  
– Тогда почему ты такая довольная? – нахмурился Мерлин. – И что значит: «скоро буду»?  
– Ты бы видел моего доктора…– протянула Гвен, прикрыв глаза и мечтательно улыбнувшись, – какие карие глаза, а какие волосы… и голос… Хотя, нет! Тебе лучше его не видеть!  
– Гвеееен, – обреченно простонал Мерлин.  
– Ой, точно! Забыла, у тебя же есть Артур! – Гвен прищурилась. – О свидании с которым ты мне так ничего и не рассказал!  
– Так, я пошел, – чмокнув ее в щеку, Мерлин поднялся на ноги и поспешил на выход, – выздоравливай, я скоро к тебе забегу.  
– Тебе все равно не отвертеться от рассказа! – крикнула вдогонку Гвен.  
– Обязательно, когда будет что рассказывать, – фыркнул Мерлин, вспомнив, что так и не извинился перед Артуром за пропущенный обед.

Мерлину просто несказанно повезло, что он сразу же дозвонился в полицейский участок, где работал Артур. Там ему сказали, что «детектив Пендрагон читает лекцию в школе». Узнав адрес школы, Мерлин по пути забежал в свою любимую кофейню и взял кофе на вынос.  
Уже зайдя в здание, он торопливо написал на стакане «Прости», не зная, как еще извиниться за то, что в прошлый раз не пришел на обед.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/9bac7cc721d27481efab638bd56e0e47.jpg)

Петляя по коридорам, Мерлин уже начинал терять терпение, когда услышал голос. Хоть они и виделись пару раз, но этот голос он теперь узнает из тысячи. Потихоньку подкравшись к открытой двери кабинета, Мерлин замер на пороге.  
Артур был очень красив настоящей мужской красотой. Мерлин на секунду задержал взгляд на его груди: светло-серая футболка при каждом движении натягивалась и подчеркивала неплохие мышцы. Артур улыбался и крутил в руках баскетбольный мяч, что-то рассказывая.  
Мерлин сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, представив, что еще скрывается под черной кожаной курткой. Артур говорил неспешно, тихо смеялся, когда кто-то из детей задавал вопросы или шутил. Мерлин не разбирал слова, он слушал голос. Приятный…  
Усилием воли заставив себя прекратить думать о лишнем и, скорее всего, несбыточном, Мерлин улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на Артура, намереваясь позвать его, но понял, что в кабинете повисла тишина – все дети смотрели на него. Артур, заметив это, тоже посмотрел в район двери и, увидев Мерлина, улыбнулся.  
– Все, можете пойти на игровую площадку, – он кинул мяч детям, тут же радостно загомонившим и выбежавшим из класса, и подошел к Мерлину:  
– Как ты меня нашел? – быстрым движением взлохматив волосы, тем самым, выдав свое волнение или смущение – Мерлин не понял точно – поинтересовался Артур.  
– Телефон. Чудесная штука, советую, – улыбнулся он и протянул Артуру стакан, повернув надписью к нему.  
Артур усмехнулся, но кофе взял.  
– Я хотел перед тобой извиниться за пропущенный обед, – с сожалением вздохнул Мерлин.  
– Да ладно, ничего страшного. Подумаешь, посидел в одиночестве и обзавелся номером официантки, – Артур спрятал улыбку, сделав глоток кофе.  
– То есть, – удивленно вскинул бровь Мерлин, – ты не расстроился?  
– Пойдем к детям, а то мало ли, что натворят без присмотра, – ответил Артур, уйдя от ответа.  
Артур закрыл дверь в кабинет и повел Мерлина на спортивную площадку.  
– И как ты с ними справляешься в одиночку? – увидев играющих детей, спросил Мерлин. – Я бы не смог.  
– Я привык работать в одиночку, – ответил Артур.  
– Ты сам так решил? – поинтересовался Мерлин.  
– Нет, коллеги. Раньше у меня были напарники, но они считают, что я слишком серьезно отношусь к работе, – отпивая кофе, Артур не отрывал взгляда от Мерлина.  
– Хм… моя подруга так же говорит. И считает, что я не умею развлекаться, – фыркнул Мерлин.  
– А это так? – спросил Артур.  
– Ну…– ответить Мерлину не дал мальчик, который подошел к ним с мячом.  
– Вы бросаете?  
– Кто? Мы с ним? – деланно удивился Артур и показал на себя и Мерлина.  
– Да, давайте.  
– Согласен? – спросил Артур у Мерлина, тот кивнул, и в этот момент мальчик бросил ему мяч.  
Поймав его, Мерлин почувствовал непривычный азарт, и, перекинув мяч из руки в руку, крутанул его на указательном пальце. Ого! Сколько раз видел этот трюк во время трансляций баскетбольных матчей, но не думал, что сам с легкостью сможет его повторить.  
Артур наблюдал за ним с долей скептицизма и любопытства. А внимание Мерлина полностью захватил мяч. Он его крутил по рукам, на пальце, кинул между ног и, стукнув об стену, перекувыркнулся через голову, поймав мяч. Дети вокруг одобрительно захлопали и засвистели. Мерлин словно опомнился и улыбнулся уголком губ, кинув мяч мальчику.  
– С детства не играл.  
Артур удивленно хмыкнул и стал снимать свою кожаную куртку, при этом глядя прямо в глаза Мерлину. Мерлин тоже последовал его примеру и стянул свою.  
– Начали, – кинув мяч Артуру, крикнул мальчик. И они начали.  
Артур двигался красиво, почти как профессиональный игрок – приседал, уворачивался, прокидывал мяч между ног и всячески не давал Мерлину забрать его. Но Мерлин, подхватив настроение, не отставал – пихал Артура, нападая со спины, успевая почувствовать, как под тонкой тканью футболки перекатываются напряженные мышцы. Но тот не поддавался, и тогда Мерлин извернулся, проскочив у него под локтем, ударил по рукам и выхватил выскользнувший мяч. Артур весело рассмеялся и попытался вернуть потерю.  
Теперь уже Мерлин не отдавал мяч, ударив его об землю, перехватил, прокинул за спиной, и Артур потянулся за ним, из-за чего они оказались близко-близко. Мерлин успел рассмотреть едва заметные веснушки на носу, но потом Артур выбил мяч и попытался привстать на цыпочки, вытянув руки. Но Мерлин нагло использовал свое, хоть и небольшое, преимущество в росте и без труда выбил мяч.  
Мерлин повернулся к Артуру спиной, постоянно двигаясь и не подпуская его к мячу. А тот не спешил забирать, кажется, всерьез наслаждаясь игрой. Артур изворачивался и пытался ударить Мерлина по рукам, но все его попытки оказались провальными. Когда в следующий раз Артур пошел в наступление, Мерлин пригнулся, ловко уйдя от него, и отпрыгнул на несколько шагов назад, крутанув мяч на пальце и криво усмехнувшись. Артур приподнял брови, окинул его пристальным взглядом.  
Мерлин неожиданно кинул мяч Артуру, угодив прямо в живот. Тот рассмеялся и несколько раз приподнял майку, показывая, насколько ему жарко. Мерлин успел заметить отчетливо выделяющиеся кубики пресса и загорелую кожу. Зрелище едва не сбило его с нужных мыслей. А нужные мысли состояли в том, чтобы выиграть у Артура.  
Артур отвлекся всего на мгновение, утирая пот со лба, и Мерлин воспользовался этим, выбив мяч у него из рук. Артур выставлял руки, не давая пробиться к кольцу, но Мерлин разбежался и снова подпрыгнул, в этот момент увидев корзину, приближенную, словно через бинокль, и кинул мяч, но сбил Артура и упал на него.  
– Я выиграл, – усмехнулся Мерлин, неожиданно поняв, насколько близко находятся их лица сейчас.  
Артур лежал под ним, не делая попыток подняться.  
– Тут кто-то говорил, что не умеет развлекаться, – приподнимаясь на локтях, выдохнул Артур.  
Его светлые волосы растрепались еще сильнее и потемнели от пота на кончиках, облепив лицо, на щеках появился румянец, и мышцы на животе напряглись. Он был прекрасен. Мерлин, кажется, влюбился…  
Закусив губу, он неловко слез с Артура, поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
– Просто я был в хорошей компании, – ответил Мерлин.  
Артур широко улыбнулся, но в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. Выслушав собеседника, он изменился в лице. Подхватив куртку, Артур быстро кинулся к выходу с игровой площадки.  
– Прости, я должен идти! – крикнул он. – Срочное дело, я тебе позвоню!

За окном солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Мерлин расстелил на балконе ворсистый мягкий плед и нежился в лучах заходящего солнца. На улице было не по-весеннему тепло. Легкий ветерок ласкал кожу и ерошил волосы. Мерлин чуть ли не мурлыкал от наслаждения, даже не удивляясь этой внезапной привычке так выражать удовольствие. Рядом с ним лежало несколько пустых пакетов из-под молока. Допив последний стакан, Мерлин слизал оставшиеся молочные усы и растянулся на животе, прикрыв глаза. Каааайф…  
Но всю идиллию момента нарушил зазвонивший где-то в ногах телефон. Мерлин недовольно фыркнул, но игнорировать звонок не стал. Как хорошо, что он догадался взять его с собой!  
Мерлин подхватил трубку и ответил на звонок:  
– Алло?  
– Когда меня выпишут, твои уши станут еще больше, потому что я тебя за них с удовольствием оттаскаю! – грозно начала Гвен, проигнорировав приветствие.  
– И тебе привет, Гвен, – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– О, вы посмотрите на него! Даже в голосе слышится довольство! А подруга тут сходит с ума от любопытства и скуки! – не прекращала нападать на него Гвен. – Мерлин Эмрис! Тебе должно быть стыдно!  
– Тихо, Гвен, успокойся, не нервничай, – пожурил ее Мерлин, – твое любопытство не знает границ! Тебе лучше?  
– Было бы лучше, если бы в палате был мини-бар. Ну и кто-то не забывал бы мне звонить, – надулась та.  
– Ну, прости меня, – извинился Мерлин, – обещаю искупить свою вину шоколадным мороженым со свежей клубникой.  
– Так-то лучше! Негодяй, ты знаешь, перед чем я не могу устоять! – засмеялась Гвен. – А теперь рассказывай про своего красавца-детектива, я жажду подробностей, – потребовала она.  
– Ну…– закусив губу, Мерлин поднялся и, легко вскочив на ограждение балкона, принялся медленно ходить по нему взад-вперед, – мы виделись сегодня, поиграли немного в баскетбол и…– он замолчал, не зная, как признаться в том, что специально рухнул на Артура. Намеренно!  
– И? – подтолкнула Гвен.  
– В общем, я буквально на него запрыгнул, – мысленно махнув на все рукой, признался Мерлин. К тому же, это была Гвен.  
– О-о-о!!! И он позволил? – у Мерлина было такое ощущение, что рассказывай он это Гвен лично, та бы уже трясла его за плечи и требовала подробностей. Сейчас ее останавливало то, что он мог в любой момент повесить трубку.  
– Позволил, – с улыбкой ответил Мерлин, вспомнив, как смотрел на него Артур в тот момент.  
– Я тебя не узнаю, Мерлин! – восхитилась она. – Раньше за тобой такого не замечалось! Так держать!  
– Поверь мне, Гвен, я тоже себя не узнаю, – поделился Мерлин, легко перепрыгнув на пожарную лестницу и по-турецки усевшись на ступеньке.  
– Нет, такой ты мне даже больше нравишься! Не стесняешься своего желания! Молодец! Я горжусь тобой! – восторженности в голосе Гвен стало еще больше, от чего Мерлин даже смутился.  
– Прекрати мне это говорить, иначе загоржусь, – рассмеялся он, откидываясь назад и подставляя лицо лучам заходящего солнца.  
– Только не ты, – усмехнулась в трубке Гвен. – Вы уже договорились о следующей встрече?  
– Еще нет, но он обещал позвонить, – зажмурился Мерлин.  
– Я люблю этого парня! – воскликнула Гвен.  
– Я, похоже, тоже, Гвен, но, боюсь, мы все равно не сможем быть вместе, – тяжело вздохнул Мерлин. – У меня такое чувство, что сейчас во мне два разных человека. И второй слишком своенравен.  
– Глупости. Если ты при первой встрече чуть ли не изнасиловал его, то…  
– Ничего я его не насиловал! – запротестовал Мерлин.  
– Ладно-ладно, запрыгнул, запрыгнул на него, – Мерлин буквально видел, как Гвен закатывает глаза, – называй это так… то уже не оставишь его.  
– Были бы твои слова правдой, – печально вздохнул Мерлин.  
– Будут, Мерлин, будут, вот увидишь. А теперь мне пора, идет будущий отец моих детей. Добрых снов! – торопливо закончила разговор Гвен и повесила трубку.  
Мерлин удивленно уставился на замолчавший телефон, а затем рассмеялся. Гвен времени зря не теряла!

Вечер постепенно сменился ночью. Все это время Мерлин провел возле мольберта, рисуя в свое удовольствие, с каждым мазком кисти приближаясь к завершению картины.  
Когда часы показали начало двенадцатого, он отложил кисть, вытер руки и плюхнулся в кровать, завернувшись в одеяло по самую макушку, мгновенно уснув…  
…чтобы подскочить посреди ночи от громко орущей музыки из дома напротив. Возле окон снова толпились люди, кто курил, кто зажимал девушек, усадив их на подоконник. Мерлин посмотрел на часы, которые показывали четыре утра, медленно выдохнул, усмиряя вскипевшую ярость, и встал с кровати. Терпение лопнуло, словно мыльный пузырь.  
Выйдя на балкон, Мерлин громко свистнул, привлекая внимания тех, кто стоял ближе всего к открытым окнам.  
– А ну выключай! – когда на него посмотрели, крикнул Мерлин.  
– Пошел к черту, неудачник! – рассмеялся тот, который вроде бы жил в этой квартире.  
– Возвращайся в кроватку, тихоня, – прокричал кто-то еще.  
Отлично. В кроватку, значит. Мерлин недобро улыбнулся и вернулся в квартиру, закрывая окно. Краем глаза он успел заметить Килгарру на том же месте, где впервые его увидел.  
«Не волнуйся, на этот раз молча в кровать я не вернусь», – мысленно усмехнулся Мерлин, захлопывая за собой дверь и скрываясь в коридоре, ведущем к другой части дома.  
Здесь музыка слышалась еще громче. Дверь под кулаком вибрировала. Но Мерлину все же открыли. Тот человек, что послал его к черту.  
– Извини, скромников, не пускаем, – сказал парень, но затем, окинув Мерлина масленым взглядом, склонился к нему и елейным голоском продолжил: – Но ради обладателя такой симпатичной мордашки готов сделать исключение.  
– Я тронут. Но лучше сделай исключение в другом, и выключи на хрен свою… музыку, – закончил Мерлин уже в захлопнувшуюся перед носом дверь. Ну ладно. Он пытался по-хорошему, сами виноваты.

После этого Мерлин вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком и, отступив на шаг, с легкостью вышиб дверь ногой.  
– Ой, я такой неловкий, – неприятно улыбнулся он, когда толпа расступилась и удивленно уставилась на него.  
Мерлин медленно прошелся по слетевшей с петель двери и осмотрелся: вокруг было накурено так, что тяжело дышалось, каждая горизонтальная поверхность была заставлена большими пластиковыми стаканами, в некоторых виднелись остатки пива. Но больше всего вниманием Мерлина завладели огромные колонки и музыкальная система, стоящие у дальней стены.  
– О, – довольно усмехнулся он и схватил со стола шланг, через который наливали пиво.  
– Эй, ты что задумал? – очнулся хозяин квартиры и шагнул к Мерлину, за что тут же был сбит с ног уверенной подсечкой.  
Наступив ему на грудь, Мерлин склонился к лицу мужчины и произнес:  
– Если вы настолько тупы, что не научились выключать музыку, я продемонстрирую вам, как это делается.  
В следующее мгновение музыкальную систему окатило струей пива. Сразу же запахло паленой проводкой, из колонок во все стороны посыпались столпы искр. Толпа перепугано загалдела, но замолчала, стоило Мерлину выпрямиться.  
– Слышите? Это называется тишина. И слушать ее я хочу каждую ночь. Вы меня поняли? – толпа как по команде закивала. – Ну ладно, я пошел. Спокойной ночи, ребятки.  
Мерлин вышел из квартиры с гордо поднятой головой и направился к себе, довольный своим поступком. Постоять за себя оказалось так просто!  
Но, придя домой, Мерлин понял, что спать ему совершенно не хочется. Адреналин кипел в крови, и захотелось приключений.  
Сам не зная почему, он откопал на дне шкафа коробку с подарком Гвен и Митиан. Достал ее, распаковал и, вытащив брюки, с удовольствием провел по ним руками, ощущая гладкость кожи. Сейчас Мерлину хотелось одеться именно так, подчеркнуть внутреннее состояние.  
Пижамные штаны и безразмерная футболка полетели в сторону. Прошлепав в ванную, Мерлин нашел в одном из ящичков бритву, но не станок, а опасную . После чего намочил волосы и оттянул прядь. Несколько быстрых движений, и вот длинные волосы опали к ногам Мерлина черными кольцами, а на голове у него теперь было что-то вроде модной прически – удлиненного ежика.  
Увидев результат в зеркале и облегченно вздохнув, словно только что обрел нового себя, Мерлин поставил волосы гелем, заострив их в разные стороны, и, подмигнув отражению, направился в спальню.  
Кожаные брюки приятно поскрипывали, когда Мерлин их натягивал. На дне коробки так же лежали высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Взяв их, Мерлин издал звук, похожий на мурлыканье и усмехнулся – как-нибудь потом девчонок стоит все же поблагодарить за такой классный подарок.  
Вся эта одежда вызывала одно сплошное удовольствие. Как он раньше ходил в балахонах? Зашнуровав пришедшиеся впору ботинки, Мерлин покопался в ящике с шарфами и перчатками и выудил оттуда кожаные митенки.  
Натянув черную облегающую футболку, чудом нашедшуюся среди прочей бесформенной одежды, Мерлин накинул поверх кожаную куртку, закатав по локоть рукава, надел перчатки и вышел на балкон. Внимание привлек спортивный мотоцикл, поблескивающий черным боком в свете луны. На нем любил сидеть по ночам Килгарра, и Мерлин прекрасно понимал, почему: такого красавца было сложно не полюбить.  
– Как раз его мне сейчас и не хватает, – довольно усмехнулся Мерлин и изящно спрыгнул с балкона вниз, на асфальт. – Какой красавец, – мурлыкнул он, перекидывая ногу через сиденье мотоцикла и оглаживая бак и руль ладонями.  
– Эй! – кто-то закричал из той квартиры, в которую совершенно недавно наведался Мерлин, – ну-ка свали от моего байка!  
– Это компенсация, – вскинув руку и показав средний палец кричавшему, Мерлин нашел нужные провода, надорвал, затем замкнул их и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, вслушиваясь, как работает двигатель. – Прекрасно.  
Мужчина, похоже, узнав его, тут же ретировался и закрыл за собой окно. Видимо Мерлин произвел на них сильное впечатление, раз ему сейчас без проблем отдали мотоцикл. Ну и прррекрррасно! О том, что тот не станет заявлять в полицию – Мерлин тоже был почему-то уверен. Интуиция подсказывала.  
Мотоцикл сорвался с места. Мерлин выжал газ до предела и понесся, лавируя между машинами по ночному шоссе.  
Ветер трепал волосы, но Мерлину хотелось кричать, так свободно он себя чувствовал. Такого он еще ни разу в жизни не испытывал, и это было прекрасно! Свобода пьянила, кружила голову, хотелось поделиться своей эйфорией со всем миром.  
Перед глазами мелькали огни ночного города, в ушах свистел ветер, но Мерлин не сбавлял скорость, проносясь уже почти на сменяющие цвета светофоры, перед встречными машинами. Адреналин в крови зашкаливал.  
Сам того не подозревая, Мерлин приехал к тому ювелирному магазину, где увидел вчера утром браслет. Тот по-прежнему был выставлен в витрине и теперь еще больше привлекал внимание, мерцая драгоценными камнями в искусственном свете осветительных ламп. Мерлин приник к стеклу, любуясь украшением. Внутри что-то словно кричало, что эта вещь его по праву.  
За черной рукой, обитой бархатом, на которой выставлялся браслет, была подвешена карнавальная маска. Мерлин склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая и ее. Ему бы не помешала такая же штучка, чтобы оставаться неузнанным.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/9abd7ce3960a2b8dc265e1e155941f31.jpg)

В этот момент внутри магазина что-то загрохотало, хлопнуло и разбилось. Мерлин прислушался, а затем широко и хищно улыбнулся. Удача сама плыла ему в руки!  
Грабители не заботились о скрытности и тишине, по-варварски крушили стеклянные витрины прикладами дробовиков и забирали украшения, набивая ими рюкзак. Их было трое и без масок. Провода, которые шли от щитка сигнализации были просто перерезаны. Дилетанты.  
Мерлин аккуратно прокрался через приоткрытую дверь, перебежал за одну из витрин и пригнулся. Одно движение, и черная с золотым маска уже у него в руках. Атласные завязки ощущались на затылке непривычно, но с маской уверенность окрепла еще сильнее. Усмехнувшись, Мерлин спрятался за одну из колонн и, дождавшись, пока грабители отвернутся, прокрался к еще целым витринам. Кувырок через руки, и вот он уже по-турецки сидит на ней, скучающе барабаня пальцами по стеклу.  
– Вы, правда, такие идиоты, раз подумали, что останетесь незамеченными при таком грохоте?  
– Эээээ…– один из грабителей удивленно замер, уставившись на Мерлина. Второй молча опустил дробовик и нахмурился. На лице отобразилась явная работа одной извилины. Мерлин закатил глаза и раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Вам не повезло, первыми вас нашел я, а не копы.  
Грабители переглянулись, глаза сверкнули яростью, после чего они одновременно вскинули оружие, оправившись от удивления, и нажали на курки. Мерлин скучающе вздохнул, сделал кувырок назад и спрятался за очередной колонной, дожидаясь, пока эти придурки опустошат обоймы. Что они и сделали, расстреляв бедную витрину в щепки.  
Когда раздались характерные щелчки опустошенной обоймы, Мерлин выскользнул из своего укрытия и со спины в прыжке нанес удар одному из грабителей прямо в голову. Тот пошатнулся, выпустил оружие и быстро заозирался по сторонам, но Мерлин атаковал вновь и, сделав подсечку, опрокинул грабителя на спину. Второй грабитель выругался и кинулся за Мерлином. Зря. В следующий момент он, кубарем пролетев через центр зала, впечатался в стену и сполз по ней, потеряв сознание.  
Первый грабитель за это время успел подняться, схватить дробовик за ствол и ринуться на Мерлина, намереваясь ударить прикладом, но не успел даже замахнуться. Мерлин оказался проворнее и ударом ноги выбил у него оружие. От следующего удара хрустнула коленная чашечка, и грабитель с воем грузно рухнул на здоровое колено, схватившись за другое – пострадавшее. Но долго мучиться ему не пришлось – Мерлин, точным ударом колена сломал ему нос и отправил в нокаут. Скривившись от еще одного характерного хруста и ручьем полившейся из раны крови, Мерлин отвернулся от обмякшего тела и осмотрелся в поисках третьего грабителя.  
Тот притаился за одной из колонн и прицелился в Мерлина из пистолета с глушителем. Похоже, тот только что зашел в помещение и Мерлин вовремя заметил его, поэтому с легкостью увернулся от выстрела, затем и еще от нескольких. Это было слишком просто и скучно. Напоследок захотелось развлечься и поиграть, словно коту с мышкой.  
Поэтому, когда прозвучал еще один выстрел, Мерлин припал к полу, затем резко оттолкнулся от него и метнулся за ближайшую витрину. Стекло тут же взорвалось тысячами осколков, осыпав ему спину. Вот, уже интереснее.  
Выпрыгнув из своего укрытия, Мерлин сделал два кувырка через зал и оказался нос к носу с грабителем, у которого в обойме закончились патроны, и теперь пистолет издавал лишь глухие щелчки. Мерлин широко улыбнулся и быстрым ударом по запястью выбил у него оружие.  
– Не умеешь обращаться, не бери игрушки, – посоветовал он.  
Грабитель попытался замахнуться, но Мерлин перехватил его руку и, выкрутив ее за спину, отвесил пинок и пихнул того вперед. Мужчина не удержал равновесие и полетел носом в пол. Мерлин обошел его вокруг и несильно пихнул ногой в бок:  
– Поднимайся.  
Грабитель проигнорировал его, лишь громче застонав. Мерлин закатил глаза и склонился к нему, надеясь поднять за шиворот, но тот оказался хитрее и попытался исподтишка нанести удар. Не получилось.  
Мерлин разъяренно зашипел и угрожающе прищурился, удерживая его руку за локоть. Затем вздернул на ноги и, замахнувшись, одним ударом вырубил грабителя.  
После чего спокойно прошел к витрине, ловко вскрыл ее, достал браслет, полюбовавшись им пару мгновений, и проскользнул к двери, не забыв прихватить с собой рюкзак с награбленным. Вдали слышался вой полицейских сирен, но Мерлин исчез из магазина еще до того, как патрульные машины свернули на нужную улицу.

Мерлин сладко потянулся и перевернулся на живот, пребывая в сонной неге и не собираясь вставать еще полчаса как минимум. Но тут же открыл глаза и скривился – под животом мешало комфортно лежать что-то твердое, ощущавшееся даже через мягкую подушку.  
Лениво приподнявшись, Мерлин, не глядя, нащупал этот предмет под собой и вытянул наружу. Когда же увидел, что держит в руках, тут же вскочил на ноги и раскидал подушки, на которых спал. Под ними оказались в прямом смысле «сокровища дракона»: Мерлин недоуменно перевел взгляд с кучи драгоценностей на полу на свою руку, в которой держал широкий золотой браслет, инкрустированный мелкими драгоценными камнями.  
Как это все здесь оказалось? Мерлин кинул к остальной куче браслет и нервно взъерошил волосы. Откуда?! Он не помнил ровным счетом ни-че-го! И почему он на этом спал?  
Окинув взглядом то место, на котором была устроена так называемая лежанка, Мерлин заметил, что перед ней расстелена шелковая простынь, которую он купил очень давно. Похоже, драгоценности были выложены на ней, а Мерлин во сне сдвинул на них подушки.  
Мерлин зажмурился, надеясь вспомнить, но прошлая ночь тоже оставалась в памяти туманным пятном, как и вечер до этого. Что с ним происходит? Хороший вопрос, вот только где искать на него ответы?  
Медленно выдохнув, Мерлин постарался трезво взглянуть на кучу драгоценностей. Так, для начала это все следует вернуть. После чего можно заняться поисками ответов на свои вопросы, которые с каждым днем лишь множились.  
Притащив бумажный пакет, Мерлин написал на нем «Прости» и принялся сгребать туда драгоценности. Внимание привлек необычный, но простенький кулон в виде красного клыка на тонком кожаном шнурке. Задумавшись на секунду, Мерлин надел его, решив, что пропажу такой вещицы даже не заметят, и продолжил собирать награбленное.  
Когда все было уложено, Мерлин увидел на подушке то, что его заворожило в витрине ювелирного. Браслет. Тот самый. Мерлин с трепетом взял его в руки, любуясь. Такая вещь должна быть у него. Она была прекрасна от и до.  
Отложив браслет на подушку, Мерлин исчез в спальне, быстро переодевшись в более-менее нормальную и не такую мешковатую одежду, которая у него нашлась, подхватил бумажный пакет и рванул к ювелирному магазину.

Артур за ночь и утро вымотался настолько, что был на пределе. Казалось, еще немного и заснет стоя. Их вызвали посреди ночи, когда поступило сообщение об ограблении ювелирного магазина. Он примчался на десять минут позже патрульных и до сих пор не вылезал с места преступления, продолжая выискивать любые улики, которые привели бы к грабителю.  
Хозяйка ювелирного магазина больше всего переживала из-за уникального (по ее словам) и странного на вид мужского браслета, привезенного из Египта. Тот представлял собой переплетение длинных кошачьих когтей, инкрустированных бриллиантами.  
Артур уже представлял, что ему придется перевернуть, чтобы найти похищенное. К тому же, те, кто пытался первыми ограбить магазин, оказались вырублены и сейчас говорили о странном парне в черной кожаной одежде и маске, движения которого были похожи на кошачьи. То ли их так хорошо приложили головой, то ли они что-то покурили перед выходом на дело, что привиделось такое.  
– Артур, иди сюда, – позвал его Гвейн – один из экспертов, – ты должен это видеть.  
– Что там у тебя? – устало спросил Артур, следуя за ним.  
Гвейн опустился на колени перед бумажным пакетом, пока Артур надевал перчатки, и раскрыл его.  
– Ну и? – спросил Артур. Гвейн лишь молча передал ему пакет, сосредоточив все свое внимание еще на одном.  
Артур заглянул в раскрытый пакет и, зацепив двумя пальцами, вытащил наружу перепутанные между собой золотую цепочку и жемчужную нить. Развернув пакет, он увидел надпись «Прости».

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/08830cc834a4515a408eb04d9452d591.jpg)

– Это что-то новенькое, – задумчиво сказал он.  
Гвейн поднял на него взгляд и выжидающе уставился. Артур усмехнулся и кивком разрешил исследовать второй пакет, в котором оказались пончики, щедро посыпанные сахарной пудрой и еще какой-то яркой сладостью.  
– Дааа, такого еще точно не было, – засмеялся Гвейн.  
– Радуйся, нам же меньше работы, – хлопнув его по плечу и довольно улыбнувшись, Артур отправился улаживать все формальности и оформлять бумаги. Скоро он сможет поспать. Вот только… надпись на пакете показалась смутно знакомой.

Мерлин нервно расхаживал по гостиной, меряя комнату шагами. Что с ним происходило?  
Он не помнил, откуда в его квартире взялись драгоценности и даже как подстригся и оказался спящим на полу на куче подушек. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Вот только что?  
Мерлина пугали внезапные изменения, происходящие с ним: провалы в памяти, неожиданно появившаяся уверенность в себе и исчезнувшие комплексы. Странные привычки, проснувшаяся любовь к молоку и рыбе, хотя он терпеть эту еду с детства не мог! Что это все значило?! Может это был результат какого-либо заболевания? Неопознанного вируса? С этим нужно было срочно что-то делать, только вот что? Где искать ответы?  
Продолжая метаться по комнате, Мерлин задел локтем полку и сшиб с нее несколько рамок с фотографиями и теннисный мячик. Его мягкий стук по паркету сразу же привлек внимание Мерлина. Он проследил за мячом взглядом и с трудом подавил неожиданно появившееся желание кинуться за ним и погонять по полу.  
Это напугало Мерлина еще сильнее и, схватив куртку, он вылетел из квартиры. Нужно было искать ответы, причем срочно. И библиотека для этого, по мнению Мерлина, подходила идеально.

Своим появлением в библиотеке Мерлин напугал полусонную девушку за стойкой регистрации. Она выглядела, как типичная жертва в ужастиках: выкрашенные в черный волосы с розовыми прядками; косая челка, спадающая на густо подведенные глаза; ярко накрашенные губы и кожаная странного вида кофта. Мерлину она что-то напоминала, но это «что-то» было словно в тумане.  
Пока Мерлин пребывал в задумчивости, девушка протянула ему карточку, выдув ярко-розовый пузырь из жвачки.  
– Что вас интересует? – спросила она после того, как Мерлин пришел в себя от щелчка лопнувшего пузыря.  
Мерлин покусал нижнюю губу. Что он, собственно, хотел найти? Как сформулировать разбегающиеся мысли? Может, кошки? Точно. Ведь все странности начались после появления в его жизни Килгарры. Может, он и заразил Мерлина какой-нибудь кошачьей болезнью, немыслимым образом передавшейся человеку. Так, значит нужно что-то, связанное с кошками. Только вот что?  
– Ну? – очень невежливо поторопила его девушка.  
– Что-нибудь связанное с кошками и людьми, – выпалил Мерлин первое, что выловил из хаоса мыслей.  
Девушка закатила глаза, пробормотав «пять минут», и исчезла между высокими – до потолка – стеллажами с пыльными книгами. Мерлин проводил ее взглядом, рассматривая высокие гетры в черно-белую полоску. Мда. И это его одежду еще называли странной и уродливой.  
Спустя несколько минут библиотекарша – из-за внешнего вида даже язык с трудом поворачивался ее так называть – вернулась с небольшой стопкой книг и грубо вручила (если не сказать – впихнула) ее Мерлину.  
Чихнув от пыли, Мерлин прочитал название самой первой книги и нахмурился:  
– Мне не нужны книги по уходу за кошками и прочее, связанное с клубом любителей.  
– Нужно точнее формулировать запросы, – закатив глаза и поджав губы, фыркнула девушка.  
– Кошки в истории, – таким же тоном ответил Мерлин, не ожидая от самого себя. Библиотекарша удивленно покосилась на него, после чего предложила пройти в читальный зал – вполне вежливо – и снова затерялась между стеллажами.  
Удивившись переменам, произошедшим с девушкой, Мерлин прошел в зал. За столами сидело всего несколько человек, кто-то торопливо писал в тетради, кто-то был поглощен чтением. Видимо, не самое популярное время среди студентов для посещения библиотеки.  
Выбрав самый уединенный столик, какой только возможно, Мерлин принялся ждать свои книги. Библиотекарша появилась спустя почти десять минут, толкая перед собой тележку с несколькими толстыми и довольно-таки ветхими фолиантами на ней.  
– Это все, что есть в наличии, – выложив на стол книги и подшивку разных газет, предупредила она, – но если вам еще что-то понадобится, вы можете воспользоваться одним из компьютеров в соседнем зале. Они с доступом в интернет.  
– Спасибо, – ошарашено выдавил Мерлин. Действительно, удивительные перемены! Как только девушка устроилась за стойкой, Мерлин схватил первую книгу. Открыв начальную страницу, он несколько раз чихнул от взметнувшейся в воздух пыли, после чего принялся изучать содержание тома.  
Инквизиция. Книга была посвящена инквизиции и культу кошек. Мерлин пробежался по нескольким страницам, захлопнул книгу, снова чихнув от пыли, и отодвинул ее. Нет, это не то. Тут слишком жутко: за поклонение кошкам женщин сжигали на кострах, предварительно накормив живыми мышами.  
Мерлин поежился. Перед глазами до сих пор стояла мельком увиденная картина этой казни. И кошек тоже сжигали. Жестокое время…  
Следующая книга была не намного «веселей». В ней рассказывалось о том, что кошек считали демонами. Как уничтожали это «зло», Мерлин читать не стал, отодвинув от себя книгу и схватив подшивку. В ней были собраны статьи из разных газет, в которых даже вскользь упоминалось о выдающихся женщинах в истории, имеющих необычные способности.  
С фотографии в первой статье на Мерлина смотрела низкорослая женщина в обтягивающем костюме и маске кошки. В подписи говорилось о том, что она была выдающейся в свое время цирковой акробаткой, обладающей нечеловеческой гибкостью и ловкостью. У ее ног сидела кошка. Но качество снимка было плохое, и животное разглядеть не представлялось возможным.  
Другая статья рассказывала о всемирной воровке, также скрывающейся за кошачьей маской. Ее не могли поймать, потому что она играла с полицейскими в «кошки-мышки», долгое время водя их за нос. Ее так и не поймали – воровка в один прекрасный момент просто исчезла со всем награбленным.  
Дальше Мерлин просто листал статьи, не вчитываясь в них, но рассматривая фотографии. И на каждой замечал одну и ту же общую деталь – кошку.  
Следующая книга, которую взял Мерлин после подшивки статей, определенно пришлась ему по вкусу. В ней говорилось о Древнем Египте и о культе кошек в нем.  
На первой же странице рассказывалось о богине Бастет или Баст. Она являлась богиней Луны и Солнца, олицетворяла женскую двойственность и изображалась в виде женщины с кошачьей головой (добрая, покорная сущность) и львиной (агрессивная, непокорная).  
Ее священными животными были кошки. Они являлись полноценными членами семьи и почитались как при жизни, так и после смерти. Хозяева даже сбривали брови в память об умершей кошке, а случайно переехавшего кошку возницу толпа насмерть забрасывала камнями. В то время никто даже и помыслить не мог, чтобы выбросить кошку на улицу или того хуже – убить ее.  
Вот это классное обращение с животными, а не то, что описано в предыдущих книгах. Мерлин улыбнулся и перевернул страницу. Но стоило ему увидеть рисунок – яркий, красочный и на удивление точный – на следующей странице, как улыбка сползла с его губ, и все домыслы, что до этого у него появились, подтвердились.  
– Килгарра, – прошептал он, проведя пальцами по изображению кота. Очень детально прорисованному: тот же пронзительный взгляд желтых глаз, тот же окрас.  
Мерлин подскочил с места, опрокинув стул, но даже не обратил на это внимания. Теперь он знал, где получить ответы.

Дверь распахнулась еще до того, как растерянный и шокированный Мерлин взбежал по ступеням на крыльцо.  
– Я ждал тебя, мой мальчик, – успокаивающе улыбнулся ему Гаюс, – идем. Вижу, ты готов узнать правду.  
Мерлин как во сне последовал за ним, позволил усадить себя на диван и принял кружку с чем-то очень ароматным. По запаху напоминало травяной чай.  
– Успокойся пока, а я найду нужную книгу, – Гаюс поднялся на второй этаж своей домашней библиотеки.  
Мерлин, отпивая чай, проследил за ним взглядом, но тут к нему на колени прыгнул Килгарра, потерся головой о подбородок и громко замурлыкал. Сразу почему-то стало спокойно и хорошо. Погладив подставляющегося под ласки кота, Мерлин допил чай и откинулся на спинку. Напряжение сегодняшнего дня начинало потихоньку спадать.  
– Надо же…– удивленно приподнял бровь Гаюс, вернувшись с большой книгой и увидев, как Килгарра свернулся клубочком на коленях у успокоившегося и прикрывшего глаза Мерлина, – Килгарра еще никому так не благоволил.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – выпрямился Мерлин, но все равно постарался не побеспокоить затихшего кота. Гаюс присел рядом, положил книгу на стол и бережно открыл ее.  
– Открою секрет, Килгарра помогал не только тебе, – загадочно ответил Гаюс.  
– Да уж, я успел убедиться, – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
– О, – кажется, бровь Гаюса взлетела еще выше после слов Мерлина. Это выглядело немного устрашающе.  
– Перед приходом к вам я был в библиотеке. И видел несколько статей с фотографиями, на которых запечатлели Килгарру. Так…– Мерлин запнулся, не зная, как задать следующий вопрос, и не будет ли он слишком абсурдным. Вздохнув, он все-таки решился: – Сколько ему лет?  
Гаюс даже не удивился.  
– Никто не знает, но ты первый задаешь этот вопрос.  
– Я видел рисунок… в книге про Древний Египет, – выдавил Мерлин, нервно сглатывая. Происходящее казалось бредовым сном.  
– Все может быть, – склонив голову, согласился Гаюс.  
Мерлин с опаской посмотрел на лежащего на его коленях кота, но тот поднял голову и ткнулся ему в руку, прося еще поглаживаний. Он вел себя как обычный кот, а не как… древнее существо. Мерлин с удовольствием погладил его, отбросив лишние заморочки.  
– Ну что ж, тебе, похоже, не нужно рассказывать про место Мао в Древнем Египте, раз уже сам все узнал, – сказал Гаюс, до этого наблюдавший за ними с улыбкой, – тогда пойдем со мной.  
Несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, Гаюс достаточно легко встал с мягкого дивана и вновь поднялся по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Мерлин взял на руки разнеженного Килгарру и пошел следом.  
Когда он подумал, что на втором этаже были только книги, он ошибся. Там были разные статуэтки, картины и прочие предметы, относящиеся к Древнему Египту. Точнее, к культу кошек.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/32398d80592fd77b89878735303f51fb.jpg)

Все стояло на полках и подсвечивалось специальными лампами. Внимание сразу привлекла фигурка, символизирующая богиню Баст. Мерлин несмело провел пальцем по каменному уху. Килгарра при этом замурчал еще громче.  
– Бастет, – почтенно произнес Гаюс, – это великая богиня. Она олицетворяет покорность и агрессивность, нежность и свирепость…  
– Постойте, мне это уже известно. И все это всегда относилось к женщинам. Причем здесь я? – нетерпеливо спросил Мерлин.  
– Ты особенный, мой мальчик, – аккуратно забирая из его рук кота, улыбнулся Гаюс, – поэтому Килгарра и выбрал тебя.  
– И в чем же моя особенность? – скептично поинтересовался Мерлин, подумав об особом невезении.  
– В том, что ты всегда себя недооценивал и не видел со стороны. Но есть еще одна причина, – отпустив недовольно мяукнувшего Килгарру, пояснил Гаюс.  
– И какая же? – недоверчиво спросил Мерлин. Рассказ Гаюса только еще больше запутывал его.  
– Что произошло прошлой ночью? – задал встречный вопрос Гаюс.  
Мерлин прерывисто вздохнул. Он бы тоже хотел это узнать. Может там и крылась разгадка всех этих странностей.  
– Не помню, – быстрым движением взъерошив волосы, ответил он.  
– Тебя не стало, – медленно произнес Гаюс, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Мерлина.  
– Не стало? – Мерлин невесело рассмеялся. Кажется, Гаюс выжил из ума. И у него Мерлин хотел найти ответы…– Вы хотите сказать, что я умер?  
– Именно, – кивнув, подтвердил Гаюс.  
– Но кто, по-вашему, тогда сейчас стоит перед вами? – у Мерлина начала болеть голова. Вместо ответов он получил еще больше вопросов и кучу бреда.  
– Ты получил второй шанс, – как маленькому ребенку, объяснил Гаюс.  
– Что? Нет-нет, вы просто сошли с ума! – воскликнул Мерлин. – Наедине с кошками вы просто обезумели!  
– Килгарра выбрал тебя, а затем испытал, достоин ли ты его дара …– продолжил рассказывать Гаюс, словно не обращая внимания на срыв Мерлина.  
А Мерлин с ужасом вспоминал, что увидел кота удивительной окраски первый раз тогда, когда пытался докричаться до идиотов из квартиры напротив, затем полез за Килгаррой на карниз. И самое страшное, что всплыло в памяти – как мутная вода набивалась в рот и нос, а сквозь толщу воды на него смотрел осмысленным взглядом ярко-желтых глаз Килгарра…  
-…дара, который изменил бы твою жизнь, – Гаюс надвигался на ошарашенного Мерлина, продолжая свой рассказ, – и ты его заслужил.  
Мерлин уперся спиной в ограждение, которое проходило по всему второму уровню дома, и тут Гаюс неожиданно с завидной для старика силой толкнул его в грудь. Ограждение за спиной распахнулось, и Мерлин полетел вниз, но каким-то странным образом перевернулся во время падения и приземлился на руки и ноги, упав после на колени – словно кошка на четыре лапы. Мерлин в ужасе обернулся и поднял голову, неверяще уставившись на Гаюса. Этого не может быть…  
– Ты не первый, кому помог Килгарра, но первый мужчина, – Гаюс кинул сверху кипу распечаток, которые рассыпались по полу и оказались картинами, рисунками и статьями. Некоторые из них Мерлин видел сегодня в библиотеке в книгах. – Они одиноки, мальчик мой. Этот дар одновременно и благо, и проклятье. Никому не под силу укротить таких, как вы, если вы сами этого не захотите. Но раньше никто не хотел. Поэтому ты будешь одинок и не понят. Зато будет свобода, которую не дано познать другим. Наслаждайся ею, раз выпал такой удивительный шанс.  
Мерлин слушал Гаюса, медленно сев на колени, а сам рассматривал статьи и картины. Везде были женщины в кошачьих масках. Кто-то в костюмах, кто-то в платьях, с хлыстами, в перчатках с когтями и прочим, что указывало бы на их кошачью сущность.  
– Теперь ты, как и женщины-кошки…– Мерлин не заметил, как Гаюс спустился и оказался рядом, он пребывал в ступоре из-за открывшейся правды. Вот и нашел ответы на вопросы…  
– Мне теперь тоже стоит называться «Женщина-кошка»? – нервно усмехнувшись, спросил Мерлин, посмотрев на Гаюса. Тот ответил ему доброй улыбкой и погладил по голове.  
– Это уже как велит сердце. Помни, что теперь у тебя невероятно обострились обоняние, зрение и слух, – Гаюс на мгновение пристально посмотрел Мерлину в глаза, а затем усмехнулся, – и что-то еще. Килгарра подарил тебе что-то еще, что-то особенное.  
– И что же это? – Мерлин перевел взгляд на кота, сидящего рядом и беззаботно умывающегося.  
– Это предстоит узнать только тебе. Не забывай, что теперь ты приобрел еще и полную независимость, абсолютную уверенность в себе и невероятные, нечеловеческие рефлексы, – тоже посмотрев на Килгарру, продолжил Гаюс.  
– То есть… теперь я другой человек? Уже не Мерлин? – наивно спросил Мерлин.  
– Ты все тот же Мерлин, только немного изменившийся, получивший Великий дар, – положив ему руку на плечо, улыбнулся Гаюс.  
Мерлин перевел взгляд на статьи, все еще не веря в то, что это случилось с ним.  
– Ты всю жизнь провел в клетке. Прими этот дар и получи свободу – в ней твоя сила, – Гаюс протянул ему с одной стороны смешную, похожую на карнавальную, но с другой – такую правильную сейчас кошачью маску, – не бойся.  
Мерлин неуверенно принял маску, обдумывая сказанное, но ему помешал Килгарра, прыгнувший на колени и заглянувший в глаза, словно подбадривая.  
– Я могу его взять к себе? – с надеждой спросил Мерлин, чеша Килгарру за ухом.  
– Он уже выбрал тебя, – кивнул Гаюс, – и сам пойдет за тобой куда угодно.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Мерлин Гаюса, поднимаясь с пола. Килгарра мурлыкнул, одобряя слова, посмотрел на него и последовал за Мерлином.

Мерлину срочно нужно было побыть одному. Мысли в голове пребывали в хаосе, путались и сливались воедино. Все было так странно… но многое, случившееся за последние дни, объясняло очень точно и исчерпывающе.  
Он забрался на крышу одного из самых высоких зданий, куда смог попасть через служебный вход. Усевшись на карниз и рассматривая раскинувшийся внизу ночной город, Мерлин и, правда, ощущал необыкновенную свободу. В руках он держал маску. Неспешно очерчивая ровные швы пальцами, Мерлин думал.  
О том, почему Килгарра – который теперь не отставал от него ни на шаг и дремал рядом – выбрал именно его, кому понадобилось его убивать и, вообще, Мерлин был простым парнем, а сейчас… а сейчас он даже не знал, являлся ли человеком.  
Неожиданно в ногу вонзились когти. Мерлин ойкнул и непонимающе посмотрел на взъерошенного Килгарру. Тот в ответ уставился, как показалось Мерлину, грозно и предупреждающе, раздраженно дергая хвостом. Мерлин рассмеялся:  
– Неужели ты читаешь и понимаешь мои мысли, а?  
Килгарра лапу убрал, но смотреть не перестал. Мерлин отмахнулся от него, снова переведя взгляд на маску, а затем на ночной город. Кажется, пора сделать выбор.  
– Ну что, пора узнать, кому помешал обычный парень, как считаешь? – поднявшись на ноги, Мерлин на мгновение приложил маску к лицу, посмотрев через нее и почувствовав себя совершенно иначе, а затем кинул ее вниз, с крыши, – пойдем, подберем мне подходящий костюмчик для этого.

– Килгарра? – позвал Мерлин кота, величественно развалившегося на его кровати, и обернулся. – Ну как, подходит?  
И рассмеялся, когда Килгарра мяукнул в ответ и перевернулся на другой бок. Сам же он снова обернулся к зеркалу и поправил мягкий черный напульсник, надетый на левое плечо.  
– По-моему, подходит. И мне неожиданно в этом удобно, – удивленно улыбнулся Мерлин, рассматривая себя.  
Сейчас он был одет в те кожаные штаны с широким ремнем, которые ему подарили Гвен и Митиан, и которые он обещал никогда не надевать, высокие ботинки на шнуровке, черную майку-алкоголичку, митенки и широкий напульсник с двумя ремешками на правом запястье. На шее болтался тот кулон, что Мерлин не смог вернуть в ювелирный.  
Оставалось надеть последнюю деталь. Мерлин открыл коробку и бережно достал маску на пол-лица с кошачьими ушами. Надев ее, он снова посмотрел в зеркало и хищно улыбнулся:  
– Самое время прогуляться по крышам.

Мерлин шел по карнизу, без страха посматривая вниз. Такой смелости и свободы он еще никогда прежде не ощущал. Прав был Гаюс, стоило принять Дар, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше – целостным и завершенным.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/05/09/04b2e3e74a950fe1d96feef834476049.jpg)

Когда закончилась крыша одного дома, Мерлин смело прыгнул вниз, зацепившись за выступающий флагшток, крутанулся на руках и встал на ноги, после чего перепрыгнул на другую крышу.  
Хотелось кричать. От адреналина, кипевшего в крови, и чувства свободы. Теперь ночной город, который он раньше не любил, стал его стихией. Это было непривычное, но весьма приятное ощущение.  
Мерлин решил прогуляться отнюдь не бесцельно – он направился к фабрике. Внутри ворочалась жажда мести, терзая душу острыми когтями. Кто-то его убил, и Мерлин выяснит, кто это был. И отомстит сполна.  
Очередная крыша закончилась слишком быстро. Чтобы перебраться на другую, Мерлину пришлось зацепиться за провод, уходящий под углом, благодаря чему по нему можно было спокойно съехать. Ухватившись за него, Мерлин оттолкнулся и понесся вниз, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что предусмотрительно надел митенки, иначе бы сжег ладони в кровь.  
Спрыгнув на крышу, Мерлин посмотрел назад, хищно усмехнувшись, и побежал вперед, преодолевая такие расстояния, только от вида которых раньше бы закружилась голова. Он прыгал с антенн на балконы, с балконов снова на крыши, спускался по проводам, и вот уже спустя несколько минут Мерлин перемахивал с одного контейнера на другой, установленных на площадке погрузки позади фабрики. Когда он добрался до последнего и притаился на нем, человек в черном костюме как раз отходил от машины с затемненными стеклами.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/1595d2280d17ad2934cbff77ce9f8161.jpg)

Мерлин присмотрелся и узнал в мужчине того, кто подстрелил его тем вечером, когда он привез эскизы на фабрику. Не удержавшись от яростного шипения, Мерлин спрыгнул на землю и тенью скользнул за охранником, преследуя его. Тот шел долго, какими-то полутемными закоулками, шлепал по задницам размалеванных девиц, которые попадались на пути и пытались с ним флиртовать, но были слишком пьяны для чего-то большего, но не забывал оборачиваться, словно чувствуя слежку. Чтобы не рисковать, Мерлин осторожно запрыгнул на крышу и оттуда наблюдал за охранником.  
Они пришли в дешевый клуб с ужасно гремящей музыкой и кучей пьяных людей. Мерлин и раньше такое не любил, а уж теперь, когда для него одиночество – чистое наслаждение, тем более.  
Охранник прошел к барной стойке, протянул девушке-бармену стодолларовую купюру, что-то сказал и, заказав порцию виски, ушел в вип-зону. Мерлин тоже подошел к бару, но только затем, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Если он сразу направится следом за охранником, это будет очень подозрительно.  
– Ох, какой котик! Что я могу тебе предложить, милый? – широко улыбаясь, поинтересовалась девушка. В ее словах чувствовался намек не только на выпивку, но Мерлина она не интересовала. Несмотря на все случившееся, об Артуре он все-таки не забыл.  
– Белый русский, – попросил он, – безо льда, без водки и…  
– Поняла, котик, можешь не продолжать! – перебила его барменша.  
Через мгновение перед Мерлином уже стоял стакан с чистыми сливками.  
– Держи, красавчик, – подмигнула девушка, – за счет заведения.  
Мерлин в два глотка выпил содержимое стакана и, глядя девушке прямо в глаза, медленно слизнул оставшиеся над верхней губой сливки. Та, казалось, превратилась в лужицу, тихо ахнув. Мерлин усмехнулся и ушел на танцпол. Ну что, вот и доказательство обретенной сексуальности. А сделай он так раньше, его бы выкинули из клуба с выражениями отвращения на лице.  
Кинув быстрый взгляд на вип-зону, Мерлин убедился, что охранник смотрит на танцующих, и запрыгнул на помост, где обычно танцевали гоу-гоу. Вокруг сразу же одобрительно засвистели и захлопали, но Мерлину было плевать на это, он хотел совершенно другого.  
Он закрыл глаза, прислушался к дурацкой музыке, поймал ритм и отдался ей. Мерлин раньше не умел танцевать, но теперь двигался так, что толпа одобрительно улюлюкала и свистела; кувыркался и извивался, за что заслужил бурные аплодисменты. А когда свет в помещении выключился, и замигали лазеры, Мерлин выскользнул к туалетам, не сомневаясь, что тот, кто ему нужен, пойдет следом. Так и оказалось.  
Мерлин замедлил шаг, задерживаясь в проходе, а когда услышал позади шаги, сразу же скользнул в коридор, ведущий к черному входу. Охранник почему-то за ним не последовал.  
– Кто-то перепутал меня с мышкой и решил поиграть? – послышался голос, и охранник преградил Мерлину путь, когда тот остановился перед дверью.  
Вместо ответа Мерлин подпрыгнул и резким движением ударил охранника в грудь ногой:  
– Почти угадал.  
Охранник вышиб спиной дверь, вылетев на улицу, и свалился со ступенек, глухо стукнувшись головой об асфальт. Мерлин с разбега прыгнул на него, но придавить не успел, охранник вскочил на ноги и кинулся в атаку. Мерлин ловко увернулся, отразил один выпад, прикрывшись рукой, ушел от другого, кувыркнувшись назад, а когда охранник потянулся за пистолетом, улыбнулся.  
– Не это ищешь?  
Такое выражение растерянности на лице нужно увековечивать на фотографиях, но у Мерлина не было желания. Он метким броском отправил оружие, которое вытащил из кобуры охранника еще в коридоре, в ближайший мусорный бак.  
Придя в ярость, охранник двинулся на него с новой силой, но в таком состоянии ему однозначно не удалось бы победить. Удары сыпались на Мерлина один за другим, но он с легкостью блокировал каждый, выжидая, пока жертва выдохнется.  
Когда же охранник отступил назад, Мерлин ударил наотмашь, желая опрокинуть его на спину, и очень удивился, когда пиджак мужчины на груди порвался. Удивленно посмотрев на свои ногти, удлинившиеся и превратившиеся в кошачьи острые когти, Мерлин едва не пропустил удар. Но вовремя увернулся и выхватил хлыст, прикрепленный на ремне, размахнувшись, щелкнул им возле ног охранника. Тот попятился назад, а Мерлин продолжал размахивать хлыстом. Его щелчки гулко отражались эхом в пустынном переулке.  
Когда он загнал охранника в угол, прыгнул к нему и, надавливая предплечьем на горло мужчины, прошипел:  
– Несколько дней назад ты стрелял в молодого парня. Почему?  
– Я не знаю, – захрипел тот.  
– Не пытайся мне врать, я все равно заставлю тебя говорить, – Мерлин перестал сдавливать его горло предплечьем, но вместо этого схватил мужчину за подбородок, оставляя красные отметины-лунки от когтей, и провел пальцем рядом с бешено пульсирующей жилкой. На коже осталась яркая царапина, из которой начала сочиться кровь.  
Надавив сильнее, Мерлин словно ножом прорезал плоть рядом с яремной веной и умудрился подсунуть под нее острый коготь. Охранник в руках замер, перестав даже дышать. Мерлин хладнокровно потянул наружу пульсирующий сосуд и спокойно сказал:  
– А теперь не дергайся, если хочешь жить, и рассказывай правду.  
– Мне приказали, – медленно произнес охранник, выпучив от ужаса глаза и боясь лишний раз выдохнуть. Мерлин прищурился.  
– Хорошая отмазка, – и потянул вену сильнее.  
– Нет! Клянусь! – почти взвизгнул мужчина, который когда-то прострелил ему правую ногу. – Убить мальчишку, сбросить отходы – все приказали, распорядившись по рации!  
– Кто и зачем? – спокойно спросил Мерлин. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание о том ужасном вечере, когда он, прихрамывая и едва не воя от боли, был сбит и вынесен мощным потоком воды из трубы, после чего захлебнулся в отходах…  
– Я не знаю! – захрипел охранник. – Он услышал что-то лишнее, связанное с «Бьюлин», с этим чертовым кремом одни проблемы!  
– Пендрррагон… Что же ты скрываешь…– прорычал Мерлин, осторожно выпустив вену из «плена» и отойдя на шаг назад от охранника. Тот сразу же торопливо зажал рану на шее, из которой текла горячая алая кровь, и хватанул ртом воздух. Мерлин окинул его безразличным взглядом, развернулся и вырубил ударом ноги. Если тому повезет – его найдут пьяные люди из клуба, вызовут скорую, и он выживет, если нет – что ж, значит он не достоин жизни, раз по приказу хотел отнять другую, совершенно невинную.  
Подобрав хлыст, Мерлин несколько раз крутанул его над головой, после чего резко щелкнул, словно разъяренный кот хвостом. Теперь его цель – фабрика. Нужно было срочно выяснить, что скрывает Утер.

Мерлин замер на холме и смотрел на берег реки, где раскинулась мерцающая огнями фабрика.  
Фабрика. То место, после которого все изменилось…  
Подобравшись ближе, Мерлин не стал повторять свою прошлую ошибку и искать открытые двери. Вместо этого он запрыгнул на крышу, снял решетку с вентиляции и забрался в открывшееся отверстие. Внутри было пыльно, из-за чего Мерлин не прекращал звонко чихать, морща нос. Освещение ему не требовалось, теперь он прекрасно видел в темноте, поэтому нужный поворот не пропустил.  
Осторожно спрыгнув вниз, Мерлин оказался в помещении с огромными резервуарами. Память услужливо напомнила: вот он идет здесь с эскизами, а после уже бежит, сломя голову, от охранников. Передернув плечами, Мерлин едва не зашипел от злости. Он найдет виновных в своей смерти.  
Мерлин быстро, но уверенно пересек это помещение и вышел в лабораторию. В конце ее находился кабинет за стеклянной стеной. Мерлин поспешил туда, надеясь разыскать любые сведения об этом таинственном креме. Но стоило ступить в кабинет и обойти стол, как перед ним открылась жуткая картина: на полу лежал человек в белом халате с головой, вывернутой под неестественным углом. Мерлин обошел его и пригляделся к мертвенно-бледному лицу. Это был тот самый мужчина, которого он видел тогда в лаборатории! И он был мертв!  
Неожиданно заорала сигнализация. Мерлин резко обернулся и увидел, что в дверях застыл охранник с рацией в руках. Черт! Только не это! Ему как раз только проблем с полицией для полного комплекта не хватало!  
Мерлин осмотрелся, заметил небольшую решетку вентиляции и метнулся к ней. Открыть ее удалось сразу же, и Мерлин запрыгнул туда, подтянувшись на руках как раз в тот момент, когда охранник вломился в кабинет. Выскочив на крышу, Мерлин быстро побежал домой, перепрыгивая со здания на здание.

Мерлин завернулся в одеяло и сидел перед телевизором на полу, поедая рыбные консервы. Картина из воспоминаний наложилась на ту, что он увидел сегодня, и стало жутко. Если запросто убили человека, который разрабатывал этот крем, то им ничего не стоило прикончить рядового сотрудника, случайно услышавшего или увидевшего то, что не предназначалось для посторонних. Что, собственно, и случилось с самим Мерлином…  
Но кто стоял за этим? Неужели сам Утер? Он, конечно, та еще сволочь, но настолько? Голова раскалывалась от домыслов и множащихся с каждым разом вопросов. Только узнал правду об одном, как хаос наступил в другом…  
Бесцельно пощелкав с канала на канал, Мерлин понял, что в таком состоянии точно не уснет.  
Накинув поверх футболки рубашку с длинным рукавом, он решил не менять пижамные штаны и, надев кроссовки, вышел на балкон. Сейчас хотелось одного, и Мерлин решительно влез по лестнице на крышу.  
Свобода. Она успокаивала, приносила умиротворение. А что поможет лучше ее почувствовать, если не раскинувшийся под ногами ночной город?  
Мерлин замер на краю карниза и вдохнул полной грудью, прикрыв глаза. Он никогда не думал, что его жизнь так круто и резко изменится. Он успел умереть, воскреснуть, получить необычные способности и желание отомстить, но самое главное – влюбиться. Казалось, прошло несколько лет, хотя на самом деле всего пара дней.  
Усевшись по-турецки на том же карнизе, Мерлин уставился в звездное небо, хорошо просматриваемое с крыши. Хотелось к Артуру. Он не видел его пару дней, но уже скучал. Влюбляться при таком Даре было очень опрометчиво, если не сказать – глупо.  
Килгарра, появившийся из ниоткуда, положил голову Мерлину на колени и мурлыкнул.  
– Да уж, веселая стала у меня жизнь, – вздохнул Мерлин, вспомнив, как было классно, когда они с Артуром соревновались в баскетбол, и как он сбил того с ног. Мерлин едва с ума не сошел, почувствовав сильное тело под собой.  
Килгарра вдруг ткнулся ему головой в живот.  
– Что? – нахмурился Мерлин, не понимая, что от него хотят. На просьбу о ласках это не походило.  
Килгарра посмотрел на него так, что Мерлину показалось – кот вот-вот закатит глаза и снисходительно фыркнет. Но тот снова ткнулся ему в живот.  
– Да что…– начал было Мерлин, а потом до него дошло. Килгарра толкал его при мыслях об Артуре. – Тебе он не нравится?  
Килгарра раздраженно царапнул ногу, проколов тонкие штаны и оцарапав кожу.  
– Понял-понял, нравится. Тогда что? О, – внезапно осекся Мерлин, – не могу я сейчас пойти к нему. Это чревато, знаешь ли, последствиями, – проворчал он, убирая лапу Килгарры со своего колена, – и прекрати меня царапать.  
Килгарра многозначительно фыркнул и ушел, дернув хвостом. Мерлину почему-то показалось, что тот его оскорбил. Ну, надо же. Со свободой он обрел еще и своенравного кота-советчика. Мерлин рассмеялся, а потом задумался. Если Артур не позвонит, как обещал, это сделает Мерлин и сам пригласит его на свидание.

Утром Мерлин решил навестить Гвен. Он безумно соскучился по подруге и ее болтовне, да и хотелось поговорить еще с кем-то, кто мог ответить нормально, а не тыкаться в тебя головой, мурлыкать или запускать когти в ногу.  
Постучав, Мерлин приоткрыл дверь, просунул в образовавшуюся щель голову и широко улыбнулся:  
– Привет! Ну и где же ваш шикарный доктор?  
Гвен в этот момент пила сок, но увидев Мерлина, открыла рот и удивленно на него уставилась, едва не выронив маленькую коробочку из рук.  
– Мерлин? Это точно ты? – неверяще выпалила она.  
– Нравится? – Мерлин покрутился перед восторженной Гвен.  
Он полностью выкинул то, что носил раньше, и купил нормальную одежду. Сейчас он был в узких черных джинсах и ярко-синей рубашке с длинными рукавами.  
– Красавец! – воскликнула Гвен. – Тебе идет такая стрижка!  
– Спасибо, Гвен, – рассмеялся Мерлин, – я тебе кое-что принес. Вот, – он поставил на кровать ее сумку с вещами и сверху положил большую шоколадку.  
– Шокоооооолааааад!!! – обрадовалась Гвен и, быстро распотрошив обертку, принялась есть его. – Спасибо, Мерлин! Знал бы ты, как мне этого здесь не хватает!  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – присаживаясь на стул для посетителей, улыбнулся Мерлин. – Знаешь, оказывается, если парень идет с дамской сумочкой по улице, то на него даже прохожие оборачиваются. Вот чего мне раньше не хватало, чтобы меня замечали!  
Гвен закашлялась, подавившись шоколадкой, пытаясь не смеяться.  
– Тихо-тихо, все, молчу, – показательно прикрыв рот ладонями, сказал Мерлин. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе хоть немного лучше?  
– Ну, как сказать, вроде и да, и нет. Врачи так до сих пор и не выяснили, что у меня за заболевание. Хотя, знаешь, может мне станет лучше, если я выпью пару любимых коктейлей, – Гвен поиграла бровями, намекая.  
– О нет, даже не проси, пока тебя не выпишут! – запротестовал Мерлин. – И вообще, куда смотрит твой доктор?  
Гвен закусила губу и мило покраснела.  
– Да с вами все ясно, – снова рассмеялся Мерлин. – И ты уже точно придумала имена детям, я прав?  
Гвен не успела ответить, отвлекшись на включенный телевизор.  
– Мерлин, смотри, – позвала она и прибавила громкость.  
Новости. Мерлин замер и перестал улыбаться, увидев на экране свой фоторобот. Точнее, фоторобот некоего Безумного Кота, (как прозвали его журналисты) – который, по мнению полиции, убил Мюрдена – ученого, разрабатывающего «Бьюлин».  
Мерлин пристально смотрел на экран, чувствуя, как на него накатывает удушающая ярость. Мюрден уже был мертв, когда он пришел в лабораторию! Значит, решили свалить убийство на него?  
Ведущий закончил что-то говорить, и на экране появился Утер, сдержано улыбающийся.  
– Несмотря на эти обстоятельства, женщины все равно получат свою частичку радости – «Бьюлин» появится в магазинах в условленную дату, которую объявили чуть ранее.  
Гвен выключила телевизор и недовольно поджала губы.  
– Только и думают, что о деньгах, – после чего взяла свою баночку крема и расстроено посмотрела на Мерлина, – он почти закончился.  
У Мерлина перед глазами мелькнула картинка – обезображенное лицо девушки во время испытаний этого крема, которую он увидел на экране в лаборатории. Выхватив баночку из рук Гвен, Мерлин выкинул ее в мусорку.  
– Не пользуйся им больше, и ты скоро поправишься, поверь мне.  
– Но почему? – надувшись, спросила Гвен.  
– Он опасен. Из-за него тебя мучают головные боли, – обняв ее, пояснил Мерлин.  
– Но…– попыталась запротестовать она.  
– Нет, Гвен, просто поверь. Ты и без него прекрасно выглядишь. А теперь лучше расскажи про своего доктора, – попросил Мерлин, присев на край кровати.  
– Но ты мне про Артура ничего не рассказал, – прищурилась Гвен.  
– Ты первая, – уперся Мерлин.  
– Ладно. Он такой…– мечтательно вздохнув, начала Гвен, – у него обалденные карие глаза. И волосы. Каштановый ежик. Так и хочется…  
– Гвен, без подробностей, – в притворном ужасе закрыв уши руками, отшатнулся Мерлин.  
– Задница! А про твоего принца я дождусь рассказа?  
В этот момент в дверь постучали, и в палату вошел парень, судя по всему тот, про которого только что рассказывала – ну, пыталась это сделать – Гвен. Потому что она сразу мило заулыбалась:  
– Мерлин, это мой доктор, Ланселот.  
– А вы…– спросил Ланселот, посмотрев на Мерлина с нарастающей паникой. Все с ними двоими было ясно.  
– Просто друг, Мерлин, – он протянул Ланселоту руку и крепко пожал его ладонь, – ну ладно, не буду вам мешать. Гвен, звони, когда тебя будут выписывать. Пока, – он чмокнул Гвен в щеку и ушел, оставив ее с Ланселотом наедине.

Артур сидел в участке и вместо дела о краже в ювелирном, думал о Мерлине. Скромный на первый взгляд, но под маской скрывался сильный, смелый и очень веселый человек. Чего одна игра в баскетбол стоила! Артур чудом удержал себя в руках, чтобы не прижать Мерлина к стенке и не наброситься на него с поцелуями. И если бы не срочный вызов, то еще неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось. Нужно позвонить ему и пригласить на свидание.  
– Вот, – на стол шлепнулся запечатанный пакет. В нем был бумажный, с надписью, в котором им подкинули украденные драгоценности, – Артур, тебе эксперты передали, – листая какое-то дело, сказал Персиваль, – и вот еще, дело Мюрдена. Посмотри, а?  
Артур кивнул и взял папку.  
– Перси, слушай, а твоя жена полезла бы на карниз, спасать кошку? – задумчиво спросил он.  
– Ага, если бы на кошке блестело что-нибудь с бриллиантом, – усмехнулся Персиваль и ушел за свой стол.  
Артур улыбнулся. Да, Мерлин точно не был похож на Вивиан, он был добрым и умел проявлять сострадание.  
Тут на глаза попался стакан, в котором Мерлин принес ему кофе. На стакане – надпись. Артур перевел взгляд с нее на ту, что была на пакете, затем еще раз посмотрел на стакан. Почерк оказался схожим… Нет, не может быть… Схватив стакан, Артур поднес его к пакету и сравнил. Надписи практически совпадали…  
Так, не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Нужен эксперт. Вот кто точно развеет сомнения и заставит выдохнуть спокойно.  
Вскочив со своего места, Артур схватил стакан и пакет и рванул в лабораторию. Хорошо, что она находилась на два этажа ниже.  
Леон не удивился его просьбе. Правда, едва не выгнал ходившего туда-сюда и нервирующего его Артура. Тот просто не мог усидеть на месте. От результата экспертизы сейчас зависело многое, если не сказать – все.  
– Готово! – воскликнул Леон спустя десять минут, которые Артуру показались вечностью.  
– И что ты скажешь? – нетерпеливо начал Артур, нависая над столом и заглядывая ему через плечо. – Это написал один и тот же человек?  
– По первой надписи, что была на пакете, можно сказать, что человек, который ее оставил, одинок, привык всем и во всем угождать, вторая же надпись, судя по буквам, свидетельствует о полной уверенности в себе и агрессивности, и этот человек не признает никаких правил, – пояснил Леон, вращая в руках карандаш.  
– То есть, все же разные люди? – снова задал вопрос Артур.  
– Ага, и если эти двое окажутся в замкнутом пространстве, то будет…– Леон покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, дружище, – хлопнул его по плечу Артур.  
– От этого зависели твои планы на выходные? – усмехнулся Леон, разворачиваясь вместе с креслом и наблюдая за ним.  
– О даааа, – протянул Артур и поспешил к себе в отдел.  
Ему предстояло закончить еще кое-какие дела, прежде чем можно было отправляться домой и звонить Мерлину.

Мерлин раскинулся на ковре перед кроватью, играя с Килгаррой недавно купленной специальной игрушкой. Килгарра весело мурлыкал, муякал, бегал по нему, беззлобно кусался, пытаясь отобрать игрушку, и лизал Мерлина в нос, когда случайно царапал его. Зазвонивший телефон прервал их идиллию.  
– Ну, все, слезай с меня, ты не пушинка, – почесав за ухом недовольного Килгарру, засмеялся Мерлин и пошел за телефоном. На дисплее отобразился неизвестный номер.  
– Алло? – с подозрением ответил Мерлин.  
– Привет, Мерлин, это…– раздался знакомый голос. На заднем фоне что-то шумело, словно Артур стоял в пробке.  
– Я узнал тебя, Артур, – улыбнулся Мерлин. Ну вот, а он уже собирался сам ему звонить.  
– Я хотел пригласить тебя завтра на ярмарку. Покататься на каруселях, поесть сладкой ваты, развлечься, одним словом, – Мерлин чувствовал в его голосе улыбку, от чего его собственная становилась шире.  
– С удовольствием, – ответил он. В комнату зашел Килгарра и пристально уставился на него. Мерлин сделал ему страшные глаза, но кот продолжал подслушивать.  
– Тогда я заеду за тобой в десять, – предложил Артур.  
– Договорились. Буду ждать, – согласился Мерлин, склонив голову к плечу и пристально глядя на Килгарру.  
Артур попрощался и отключился, а Мерлин, откинув телефон, сорвался с места и успел схватить попытавшегося улизнуть кота. Дунул ему в морду и сказал:  
– Еще раз подслушаешь, я буду есть лосося один! – Килгарра потянул к нему лапы, на что Мерлин рассмеялся и сжал его в объятиях. – Это был Артур. И я бы без тебя согласился, сводник!  
Килгарра замурлыкал и лизнул его в щеку.  
– Пойдем, найдем чего-нибудь вкусного, – предложил Мерлин, на что кот громко замурлыкал и удобнее устроился у него на руках.

Сказать, что Мерлин нервничал, значит не сказать ничего. Он все утро проторчал перед шкафом, выбирая, что лучше надеть. Килгарра спустя полчаса наблюдения положил на морду лапу и фыркнул. Если бы он умел говорить, то сейчас бы жестоко издевался над Мерлином. Но Мерлин не мог иначе. Пусть он стал хоть трижды самоуверенный, но ведь это было свидание с Артуром! С тем человеком, в которого Мерлин умудрился влюбиться.  
Перемерив три рубашки, Мерлин плюнул и натянул серую футболку с длинным рукавом и черные джинсы, причесался и принялся ждать, плюхнувшись на кровать, потеснив развалившегося на ней Килгарру. Взглянул на часы и медленно выдохнул – Артур вот-вот должен был приехать.  
Мерлин все еще с трудом верил в происходящее. Он так давно не ходил на свидания, успев и позабыть, каково это. Причем с таким парнем, как Артур. Только было ли у них будущее?  
В дверь позвонили, не дав Мерлину увязнуть в пессимистичных мыслях. На пороге стоял Артур в обычных синих джинсах и черной рубашке, с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Мерлин окинул его взглядом и медленно выдохнул – идти куда-то совершенно расхотелось. Интересно, Артур будет против, если его сейчас затащить в квартиру и забаррикадировать дверь?  
– Ну что, готов развлекаться? – Артур широко улыбнулся, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
Мерлин моргнул, приходя в себя:  
– Конечно! Пошли!  
О забаррикадированных дверях он подумает позже.

На ярмарке было шумно и весело: громко играла музыка, возле каждого аттракциона крутились дети всех возрастов, слышалось много смеха и восторженных криков. Мерлин осмотрелся вокруг, наслаждаясь атмосферой, и заметил палатку – тир, где вместо мишеней были глиняные бутылочки, а пневматическую винтовку заменяли теннисные мячики. Призом за сбитые мишени были мягкие игрушки. Он тут же схватил Артура за руку и потянул туда. Захотелось вспомнить детство. И, в конце концов, свидание у них или что?  
– Эй, не спеши так! У нас весь день впереди, – рассмеялся Артур, – и вообще, я хотел купить сладкую вату!  
– Сначала поиграем, потом вкусности! – фыркнул Мерлин, оплачивая себе три мяча.  
– Вообще-то, я пригласил тебя на свидание, – заметил Артур, покупая билет и себе.  
– Ты пришел сюда не с девушкой, я и сам в состоянии за себя заплатить, – закатил глаза Мерлин.  
– Полная независимость? – спросил Артур, точным броском сбивая свою первую мишень.  
– Именно! – Мерлин тоже кинул мяч, сбив верхнюю бутылочку.  
– А ты разве не должен мне поддаваться? – усмехнулся Артур и сбил еще одну мишень.  
– Не в этой жизни! – попадая во вторую бутылочку, фыркнул Мерлин. – Или тебе нравятся свидания с неудачниками?  
– Если бы мне нравились неудачники, я бы тебя не пригласил, – Мерлин, замахнувшись снова, аж промазал, услышав это, и угодил в смотрителя палатки.  
– Простите! – прокричал он. – То есть, тебя даже не смущает то, что сначала ты принял меня за самоубийцу?  
– Мерлин…– застонал Артур после того, как выбил еще одну мишень, – я же извинился!  
– Ладно, сделаю вид, что забыл, – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Сделаешь вид или забудешь? – поинтересовался Артур, притягивая Мерлина к себе.  
– Нууу… если ты постараешься меня убедить, – хитро улыбнулся Мерлин.  
Артур посмотрел ему в глаза, затем перевел взгляд на губы. Мерлин первый потянулся к нему. Он слишком давно хотел поцеловать Артура, но тут вмешался смотритель.  
– Это ваш приз, – посадил он на прилавок большего плюшевого медведя.  
– Я бы хотел другой приз, – тихо прошептал Артур.  
Мерлин улыбнулся уголками губ, нехотя выпутался из его объятий и подмигнул, обещая, что все еще будет. Забрав медведя, они неспешно направились дальше.  
– Слушай, Мерлин, можно вопрос? – Артур снова притянул его к себе, обняв за плечи, – Ты же работаешь на Пендрагонов?  
– Знаешь, странно слышать эту фамилию и знать, что у тебя такая же. Ты точно не родственник? – перебил его Мерлин, наслаждаясь объятиями.  
– Нет, точно нет, – улыбнулся Артур, – так вот, вчера у них на фабрике убили ученого. Ты не знаешь, кто бы мог так возненавидеть его компанию, чтобы сделать такое прямо перед выходом крема?  
– Кто угодно, ведь Утер… тот еще подонок, – ответил Мерлин, – он меня сначала изводил своими придирками и недовольством, а затем уволил.  
Мерлин не видел, как Артур посмотрел на него долгим странным взглядом.  
– Ты теперь и меня подозреваешь? – усмехнулся Мерлин, правильно расценив его молчание.  
– Нет, – шепнул ему на ухо Артур после небольшой паузы и чмокнул в висок, – а сейчас пойдем и найдем мне сладкую вату!  
Мерлин только рассмеялся, не став дразнить его ребенком, потому что самому хотелось того же. Они нашли палатку со сладостями, купили по большой порции сладкой ваты и пошли кататься на колесе обозрения.  
Аттракцион сделал всего один круг и поднялся на самую вершину, когда Артур оторвал кусочек от своей ваты и протянул Мерлину.  
– У меня вкуснее, – тихо сказал он, – попробуй…  
Мерлин не стал отказываться и потянулся за кусочком, случайно при этом лизнув палец Артура. Тот издал непонятный звук и наклонился к Мерлину за поцелуем.  
Но, похоже, сегодня им не суждено было поцеловаться, потому что аттракцион дернулся, да так сильно, что Мерлин выронил плюшевого медведя и свою вату и вцепился в поручень, чтобы не улететь вниз.  
– Мы, кажется, застряли, – удивленно посмотрел он на Артура, но в этот момент колесо вновь дернулось, раскачивая сиденья еще сильнее. Люди закричали, вцепляясь кто во что, в надежде удержаться. Внизу начала собираться толпа, и когда аттракцион дернулся в третий раз – заорали уже снизу, потому что маленький мальчик заплакал, едва удерживаясь на своем месте.  
Артур торопливо посмотрел назад – туда, где на аттракцион подавалось электричество, и увидел снопы искр, взлетающие в воздух при каждом рывке колеса. Смотритель пытался отключить аттракцион, но из щитка, где находился рубильник, повалил черный дым.  
– Нужно срочно обесточить карусель, – приподнимаясь с места, сказал Артур, – держись, – и хотел уже перебраться на вертикальную трубу, чтобы съехать вниз, но Мерлин удержал его и легко поцеловал, едва коснувшись губами его губ.  
– Ты тоже, – хрипло ответил он и отпустил Артура.  
Аттракцион снова дернулся, и Артуру пришлось ухватиться и повиснуть на параллельной балке, чтобы не упасть. Дальше Мерлин за ним не следил, потому что все его внимание привлек плачущий мальчик. Присмотревшись – спасибо обострившемуся зрению – Мерлин заметил, что болтик у того на поручне из-за тряски вот-вот раскрутится. Если это случится, то мальчик разобьется. Черт… Как помочь малышу и не выдать себя?  
Кинув взгляд на Артура – тот уже почти спустился, – Мерлин снова посмотрел на мальчика. Колесо затрясло, и поручень у того все-таки сломался.  
Мерлин, не раздумывая больше ни минуты, скользнул со своего сиденья. Быстро прикинул кратчайший путь и, повиснув на руках, скатился по вертикальной балке. А дальше перед глазами пронесся только путь: горизонтальная балка, параллельная, вертикальная, еще одна горизонтальная, и Мерлин успел в последний момент схватить за руку чуть было не сорвавшегося вниз малыша. Ребенок испуганно всхлипнул, но плакать перестал, уставившись на Мерлина блестящими от слез глазами. Кажется, он находился в шоке.  
Мерлин заглянул в испуганные глаза, покрепче прижал к себе мальчика и подумал, что ради спасения этой невинной жизни стоило рискнуть. И плевать, что Мерлина могут раскрыть. Если бы он позволил ребенку упасть, то не многим отличался бы от охранников, которых убили его.  
Одной рукой было неудобно держаться, но Мерлин старался, хоть и чувствовал, что ладонь вспотела. Он видел, как внизу к щитку бежит Артур, перепрыгивая через ограждения.  
– Держись, малыш, – попытался подбодрить он ребенка, – все будет хорошо.  
Когда мальчик, словно маленькая осьминожка, повис у него на спине, Мерлин ухватился двумя руками за трубу и, обвив ее ногами, начал спускаться. Оказавшись на земле под бурные аплодисменты, Мерлин передал ребенка заплаканной матери, потрепал его по волосам и, заговорщицки подмигнув, тихо сказал:  
– Ты очень храбрый. Не забывай об этом.  
– Спасибо, – заулыбался мальчик, вытирая подсохшие на щеках слезы.  
– Вы спасли его! Спасибо! Спасибо! – принялась благодарить перепуганная женщина.  
– Успокойтесь, я не сделал ничего особенного, – улыбнувшись и положив руку ей на плечо, ответил Мерлин.  
Артур дожидался его, рассматривая колесо обозрения, а именно, застывшее на вершине сиденье.  
– Все позади, – шепнул Мерлин, обнимая его.  
– Мне хочется тебя сейчас придушить, – доверительно сказал ему Артур, – ты бы знал, что я почувствовал, когда не увидел тебя там, – он кивнул на сиденье, – но ты героически спас ребенка и… я потрясен.  
– Значит, я прощен? – улыбнулся Мерлин. Ему было приятно, что Артур за него переживал.  
Артур притянул его и легко поцеловал в губы, Мерлин даже не успел ничего понять.  
– Если согласишься сегодня со мной поужинать, то будешь, – ответил Артур.  
– Извини, Артур, я бы с удовольствием, но есть срочные незаконченные дела, – искренне расстроился Мерлин, вспомнив, что решил сегодня ночью сделать вылазку в дом Пендрагонов. – Но завтра согласен. И да, я тоже потрясен твоим поступком.  
– Тогда завтра вечером, и только попробуй не прийти, как в прошлый раз, – серьезно сказал Артур, но улыбка, затаившаяся в уголках его глаз, выдавала с головой.  
– И не надейся! Этот ужин я не пропущу! – горячо заверил его Мерлин и позволил увести себя к машине.

Особняк Пендрагонов находился в одном из самых престижных районов. Массивный каменный забор окружал всю территорию, высокие кованые ворота – с фамильным гербом, как и на косметических средствах – подсвечивались и просматривались с помощью камер наблюдения.  
Мерлин не стал усложнять себе жизнь – несколько ударов хлыстом, и камеры свесились с колонн, а он запрыгнул на их место. Окинул оценивающим взглядом территорию – один охранник обходил владения с собакой так далеко, что Мерлин с легкостью проберется внутрь дома незамеченным.  
Спрыгнув с ограждения, Мерлин бесшумно побежал к особняку, припадая в тени деревьев и кустарников. Охранник удалялся все дальше к небольшой пристани, и собака Мерлина не учуяла из-за поднявшегося легкого ветра с реки.  
Особняк впечатлял своим величием еще больше: на широкой подъездной дорожке уместился многоярусный подсвеченный фонтан, нежно журчащий в ночи. Фасад здания так же подсвечивался, но сейчас был темный из-за позднего времени, белые мраморные колонны, поддерживающие открытую террасу на втором этаже, отбрасывали тени, в которых Мерлину было удобно скрываться.  
Вскарабкавшись на террасу, Мерлин осмотрелся, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного, спустился с ограждения и медленно двинулся к окнам. Двери оказались закрыты. Недовольно фыркнув, Мерлин уже хотел поискать другой путь внутрь, когда вспомнил про особенность своего Дара – удлиняющиеся ногти. И как только он об этом подумал, его ногти стали похожи на кошачьи, позволяя использовать их, словно резак по стеклу.  
Вырезав в окне небольшой круг, Мерлин ловко поймал выпавшее наружу стекло и осторожно просунул в образовавшееся отверстие руку. После чего плавно надавил на ручку и бесшумно проскользнул внутрь в приоткрывшуюся дверь.  
Темные комнаты дома напоминали музей – огромные, увешанные по стенам разными картинами и полотнами, мебели было по минимуму. Он прошелся по этажам, заглянул в кабинет Утера, где, весело потрескивая, горел камин, проверил стол, компьютер – тот оказался запароленным – но ничего не нашел.  
Интуиция буквально заорала, предупреждая об опасности. Мерлин тут же замер и осмотрелся: в одном конце коридора оказалось пусто, он посмотрел в другой и в этот момент получил удар по ногам чем-то продолговатым. Рухнув на пол, Мерлин стиснул зубы от боли, но подниматься не торопился. Вспыхнул свет.  
– Эта добыча тебе не по зубам, нужно было нацеливаться на что-то менее масштабное, – Мерлин сразу же узнал этот голос. Катрина.  
Дождавшись, когда она подойдет поближе, Мерлин перекатился на спину, выбив у нее из рук бейсбольную биту, и вскочил на ноги.  
– Кот, который убил Мюрдена, – прищурилась она.  
Мерлин сделал к ней шаг, но Катрина отступила назад, пятясь к лестнице.  
– Ты уже не маленькая чтобы верить всему, что говорят с экрана, – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – спросила Катрина.  
– Мне нужен твой мууууж, – протянул Мерлин, сделав еще один шаг.  
– Не там ищешь, – с презрением скривилась Катрина,  
– Какая жалость, – фыркнул Мерлин.  
Лицо Катрины исказила гримаса ярости, но едва она занесла руку для удара, как Мерлин сделал подсечку, и женщина, оступившись, полетела вниз с лестницы. Мерлин в два прыжка оказался у подножия, но не успел обездвижить ее – Катрина пнула его в колено и вскочила на ноги, отбежав за стол. Словно и не прокатилась кубарем по длинному лестничному пролету…  
Мерлин замер по другую сторону стола.  
– Будь любезна, передай своему супругу, что теперь токсичность «Бьюлин» уже не тайна. Я бы им и унитаз чистить не стал, – нависнув над столом, прошипел он, примеряясь, как ловчее перепрыгнуть его и поближе подобраться к Катрине.  
– Что за бред?! Я пользуюсь им очень давно, – возразила Катрина, нахмурившись.  
– Ну и пользуйся, если жить расхотелось, – сказал Мерлин, – Мюрдена убили, чтобы он не предал огласке факты о токсичности «Бьюлин».  
– Ты обвиняешь моего мужа в убийстве? – вскинула брови Катрина.  
– Скажи где он, и я сам спрошу об этом, – Мерлин в раздражении начал выстукивать по столу пальцами, но из-за когтей звук был тонким и четким, и, судя по скривившейся Катрине, жутко ее раздражал. Какая жалость.  
– Хм…– Катрина отошла к зеркалу и принялась рассматривать себя в отражении, – если ты ждешь, что я буду его защищать и уверять тебя в его невиновности, то ошибаешься. Утер способен на все, – Катрина кинула на разделяющий их стол буклет и, не оборачиваясь, пошла к лестнице, задержавшись на мгновение на первой ступеньке, – я хочу помочь, но… не знаю, как тебя разыскать, если вдруг что найду.  
– В справочнике ты не отыщешь моего имени, – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Тогда там, на столе, мой телефон. Возьми его. Как что-то найду, я тебе позвоню, – Катрина медленно пошла наверх, придерживаясь за перила.  
– Благодарю, – фыркнул Мерлин, взяв буклет и телефон. Он и не рассчитывал найти союзника в этой холодной и надменной женщине.  
Как только Катрина скрылась наверху, Мерлин кинул быстрый взгляд на обложку буклета и закатил глаза – ему предстояло посетить оперу на другом конце города.

Утер, подперев кулаком щеку, без интереса смотрел на сцену: действие сменилось, и теперь артисты летали практически под самым потолком на специальных страховках, изображая каких-то существ – возможно, рыб и кальмаров, он упустил это – на дне океана. Вся постановка вызывала лишь одно желание – с чувством зевнуть, откинуться в кресле и заснуть. Нимуэ сидела рядом, прилипнув к его руке. Девушке тоже было неинтересно, она глазела по сторонам, пытаясь рассмотреть других зрителей.  
– Думаю, мы зря здесь сидим, – капризно протянула она, оставив свое бесполезное занятие.  
– Не надо, – устало ответил Утер. Он бы и сам с удовольствием сейчас ушел отсюда, посидел бы у камина со стаканчиком хорошего виски, но нельзя. Раз выбрал себе новую фаворитку, то следовало соответствовать установленным в их кругу обычаям.  
– Что «не надо»? – переспросила Нимуэ, надув губы.  
– Не думай, и наше сотрудничество продлится долго, – с улыбкой, словно разговаривал с неразумным ребенком, пояснил Утер. Почему все любовницы настолько глупы?  
Но Нимуэ, похоже, только притворялась таковой. После этих слов ее глаза сверкнули яростным блеском, она вскочила на ноги, влепила Утеру пощечину и скрылась за тяжелой бархатной шторой, закрывающей выход. Ну что ж, вот ее карьера в качестве модели и подошла к концу, так толком и не успев начаться.  
Оставшись один, Утер с чувством зевнул и снова взглянул на сцену. Скукота. Еще немного и он действительно заснет.  
– Как завораживающе крррасиво они двигаются, не правда ли? – послышался рядом тихий, урчащий голос.  
– Ммм? – Утер сонно моргнул и обернулся. Похоже, Нимуэ одумалась и вернулась. Но на соседнем кресле сидела совсем не она. Сон сразу же слетел. – Что за черт? – взревел Утер, увидев рядом с собой человека, прозванного в прессе Безумным Котом.  
Мерлин быстрым движением кинулся к нему и, до крови впившись выпущенными когтями в плечи, вжал Утера в кресло.  
– Тихо. Как неприлично повышать голос в таком культурном месте и мешать другим наслаждаться постановкой, – прошипел Мерлин, проведя когтем по щеке Утера. На коже проступили яркие капли крови, спустя мгновение превратившиеся в тонкие ручейки, стекающие по коже и пачкающие белоснежную рубашку. Утер сразу же перестал дергаться и с ужасом уставился на Мерлина.  
– Отпусти меня! – громким шепотом попросил он, не предпринимая попыток освободиться – Мерлин поставил коготь на то место на шее, где билась жилка. Одно неверное движение, и Утера ждет смерть…  
– Я знаю о «Бьюлин» все, – сказал Мерлин, не обращая внимания на стук в дверь. Как же предусмотрительно он защелкнул замок, когда пришел сюда, – знаю, что ты пытаешься скрыть.  
– Что? – на лице Утера отразилось удивление, и будь Мерлин наивен как раньше, он бы поверил.  
– Это ты приказал убить невиновного парня по имени Мерлин пару дней назад? Из-за того, что он все узнал, да? – Утер попытался обернуться, услышав стук в дверь, но Мерлин силой повернул его голову, ухватив за подбородок, и прошипел в лицо: – Отвечай!  
– Я его не убивал! – прокричал Утер. – Не отдавал такой приказ!  
– Какая жалость, что даже перед смертью, ты не смог не соврать, – ответил Мерлин, но надавить сильнее на вену не успел – дверь выбили двое полицейских и наставили на него оружие. Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как спрыгнуть с ложи прямо на край сцены.  
По залу сразу же прокатились удивленные возгласы, и в этот момент во всех дверях показались полицейские. Ситуация складывалась не из лучших.  
Копы приближались, а Мерлин вдруг почувствовал страх и еще раз окинул их быстрым взглядом. Только бы среди них не было Артура! Иначе это будет катастрофа!  
Артура там не было. Облегченно выдохнув, Мерлин кинулся на сцену, но его едва не сбили с ног прыгающие артисты. Пока он добрался до задних декораций, ему пришлось пригибаться, кувыркаться и прыгать бесчисленное количество раз. Уже подбегая к декорациям, Мерлин вдруг забеспокоился, что они окажутся выкрашены краской, и тогда он не сможет забраться наверх, потому что будет соскальзывать. Но ему повезло – они оказались мягкие, и Мерлину не составило труда взобраться вверх, к металлическим лесам. Когда он уже цеплялся за балку под потолком, за кулисами с обеих сторон показались еще полицейские.  
В зале зааплодировали и одобрительно засвистели, посчитав все это частью постановки.

Мерлин только ступил на леса, обдумывая, как бы пробраться незамеченным на крышу, когда дверь на противоположной стороне распахнулась, и в проеме показался растрепанный Артур с пистолетом наизготовку.  
– Эй! Не двигайся! – крикнул он, взяв Мерлина на мушку. – Подними руки вверх и иди ко мне, медленно и спокойно, без резких движений.  
Мерлин замер, залюбовавшись таким уверенным в себе и властным Артуром. И ему очень захотелось поиграть, даже несмотря на то, что Артур может его узнать.  
– Знаешь, кошки приходят к человеку, – Мерлин медленно двинулся к Артуру, постукивая ногтями по металлическому ограждению лесов, – когда сами этого захотят, они не подчиняются ничьим приказам.  
Артур перехватил пистолет удобнее и снова приказал:  
– Руки за голову и не двигайся!  
– Уффф, – Мерлин закусил губу, ему начинала нравиться эта игра. Мелькнула неуместная сейчас, но такая будоражащая воображение мысль – а такой ли Артур в постели?  
Артур пошел к нему, но в этот момент со сцены пробился яркий луч прожектора, ослепляя его. Сменилась декорация, сменилось расположение и осветительных приборов, что сыграло на руку Мерлину. Он плавно перегнулся через ограждение, зацепившись за него, быстро перебрался чуть дальше того места, где стоял Артур, и оказался у него за спиной.  
– Муууууррррр, – выдохнул Мерлин Артуру на ухо.  
Тот от неожиданности дернулся и отступил как раз туда, где не было ограждения. Мерлин чудом успел ухватить его за руку и удержать от падения. Раскачиваясь практически над пропастью, Артур не испугался, а наоборот – не забыл о работе.  
– Ты арестован, – пропыхтел он.  
Мерлин фыркнул, тихо рассмеявшись:  
– И чем же вы будете меня задерживать, господин полицейский?  
Артур посмотрел вниз на сиротливо лежащий на сцене пистолет:  
– Могу и без него.  
– Как ты в себе уверррррен, – притянув его чуть выше, снова мурлыкнул Мерлин и, качнув сильнее, чтобы Артур точно приземлился на нижние леса, разжал руки и исчез, скрытый очередной вспышкой прожектора.  
Приземлившись, Артур быстро вскочил на ноги и принялся озираться по сторонам, выискивая Мерлина. Не найдя его, перескочил через две ступеньки маленькой лестницы, поднимаясь на ярус выше, и замер, когда Мерлин оказался прямо перед ним.  
Окинув Артура цепким взглядом, Мерлин облегченно выдохнул – с ним все было в порядке. А когда у Артура в руках появились наручники, хитро улыбнулся – веселье только начиналось.  
Мерлин поманил к себе Артура и, дождавшись, пока тот кинется к нему, отступил на шаг назад и увернулся. После чего перехватил руку, в которой Артур держал открытые наручники, отобрал их и воскликнул:  
– Есть!  
Но Артур вырвался и, развернув Мерлина, притянул его к себе спиной, пытаясь надеть на его запястье браслет.  
– Для тебя это игра? – спросил он, не прекращая попыток арестовать Мерлина.  
– О да, еще какая, – протянул Мерлин, наслаждаясь в полной мере и прикосновениями и незнанием Артура, – очень, знаешь, возбуждающая.  
– Ошибаешься, для меня это работа, – возразил Артур, удерживая извивающегося, но не в полную силу желающего освободиться Мерлина.  
– Ууу, видимо ты любишь свою работу, раз так рьяно пытаешься ее выполнить, – Мерлин потерся об Артура всем телом, уловив тихий потрясенный вздох прежде, чем выскользнул из его, так называемых, объятий. Сделал кувырок назад – прямо между ног Артура – и оказался позади него, несильно пихнув в спину. Наручники были у него в руках. Мерлин двинулся на Артура, позвякивая ими.  
– Сразу игры? А как же свидание и ужин? – усмехнувшись уголком губ, делано удивился он.  
– Все будет, но в камере! – кинулся на него Артур. Но будь он хоть трижды прекрасный полицейский, с Мерлином ему было не справиться.  
Поэтому Мерлин с легкостью блокировал или перехватывал выпады и удары Артура, искренне забавляясь этим. Артур с каждым промахом терял всю свою невозмутимость и, кажется, приходил в бешенство. Еще ему мешал добраться до Мерлин прожектор, раскачивающийся между ними, словно маятник.  
Мерлину, наоборот, это даже нравилось – он с легкостью пригибался практически к самому полу, уклоняясь от Артура, поддразнивая его тычками и толчками. Но Артур упрямо не оставлял своих попыток. Когда он запыхался, Мерлину надоела эта игра и он, кувыркнувшись через руку, дотянулся до кабеля, с силой дернув его и качнувшись, прыгнул на Артура, сбив того с ног и оседлав бедра. Кабель в руке искрил и потрескивал.  
– Захотел нас поджарить? – дернулся Артур, пытаясь высвободиться.  
– Ммм, я еще с самого начала заметил, что между нами искрит, – протянул Мерлин, пытаясь вскочить.  
Он хотел использовать кабель, чтобы перебраться на другие леса через приличное расстояние, но Артур удержал его, дернув на себя, успел защелкнуть-таки на его руке браслет наручников и потянулся сдернуть маску. Мерлин от неожиданности выпустил кабель, рыкнул и перехватил его запястья, прижав их к полу.  
– О-о-о, прямо здесь, не заходя в спальню? – с сарказмом хмыкнул он, склоняясь очень близко к лицу Артура.  
– И не надейся, у меня уже есть парень, – снова дернулся тот, но его взгляд очень красноречиво скользнул по губам Мерлина.  
– И он знает о нас? – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Было бы о чем! – запротестовал Артур.  
По идее, это должно было порадовать Мерлина, но лишь раззадорило, и он, рассмеявшись, дернул Артура на себя, и перекатился так, что теперь тот нависал над ним.  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы было? – поинтересовался Мерлин с ухмылкой.  
Артур промолчал, и Мерлин принял это за согласие, пообещав себе потом подумать о своем странном поведении. Он приподнялся на локтях и поцеловал Артура, медленно и глубоко, нагло скользнув в его рот языком. И даже не удивился, когда получил не менее горячий ответ.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/1ca456eedd2ad8059bba303461b0fd87.jpg)

Но спустя минуту Артур дернулся, опомнившись, и Мерлин от неожиданности глубоко оцарапал ему шею.  
– Черт! – тихо выругался он. Причинять вред Артуру хотелось в последнюю очередь.  
Артур над ним судорожно вздохнул, затем быстрым движением защелкнул на своей руке второй браслет наручника и попытался подняться и утянуть за собой Мерлина. Но игры кончились. Мерлин оттолкнул его, с легкостью расстегнул браслет, поддев замок когтем, перекувыркнулся назад и вскочил на ноги.  
– Даже после всего, что между нами было, не хочешь меня отпустить? – уже без намека на улыбку спросил он.  
Артур упрямо молчал, не пытаясь его поймать. Кажется, он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не скривиться от текущей по спине крови. Мерлин мысленно застонал и пообещал себе при случае искупить вину, если даже Артур не будет об этом знать.  
– Или поцелуя было недостаточно? – приподнял брови он, но тут на леса в оба выхода влетели полицейские, и Артур не успел ответить.  
Мерлин снял с ремня хлыст и, взмахнув им, зацепился за балку, на которой крепились страховочные канаты и перепрыгнул на самые дальние леса. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Артура, который побежал к лестнице, Мерлин кинулся к дверям запасного выхода, ведущим на крышу, но и оттуда выскочили несколько копов. Ничего не оставалось, как снова спуститься вниз.  
Оторвав еще один кабель от прожектора, Мерлин ухватился за него и спрыгнул, приземлившись как раз за кулисами, возле электрощита. Его и тут окружила толпа полицейских. Но Артура среди них не было, а значит можно немного пошалить.  
– Ну что, есть среди вас те, кто видит в темноте? – Мерлин перехватил удобнее так и не выпущенный из рук кабель и усмехнулся. – Как вижу, нет, лишь я один, – и воткнул его в щиток.  
Электричество во всем здании вырубилось мгновенно, погрузив сцену в темноту. Полицейские рванули к нему, но лишь сталкивались между собой. Мерлин с легкостью проскользнул в образовавшийся проем в толпе и направился к выходу.

Артуру пришлось провести несколько неприятных минут у Леона, пока тот изучал царапины на его шее. Самое ужасное было в том, что друг не упустил случая, его подколоть.  
– Дикая кошечка? – ухмыльнулся Леон, стоило Артуру появиться в его кабинете посреди ночи. – О! Или все же котик? – удивленно исправился он, заметив упрямо поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови друга. – И как же он умудрился поставить тебе царапину в таком месте?  
Артур обреченно закатил глаза и пихнул его локтем в бок, но Леон со сдавленным смешком увернулся и отвесил подзатыльник:  
– Не вертись! Мне нужно измерить царапины и сделать пару фотографий.  
Артур послушно замер, почувствовав себя школьником, не забыв упомянуть об этом вслух. Леон тихо рассмеялся, коснувшись кожи на шее чем-то холодным, из-за чего Артур зашипел.  
– Ты меня еще долго пытать будешь?  
– Какие мы нежные, – проворчал Леон, положив на стол увеличительное стекло. – Все что мне было нужно, я зафиксировал, можешь идти домой и отсыпаться, несостоявшийся дрессировщик. И душ принять не забудь! У тебя полспины в крови.  
– Кто бы говорил, – передразнил его Артур, – ты свою Софию так и не выдрессировал, скорее она тебя.  
– Так, Пендрагон, чтобы через пять минут духу твоего здесь не было, – наспех заклеив раны, сказал Леон.  
Артур со смехом подхватил свою куртку и ретировался из кабинета. Хорошо, что за столько времени он нашел среди коллег много друзей, и вот такие вызовы посреди ночи считались нормальными, а не чем-то из ряда вон.  
Но стоило Артуру выйти из здания, как запал хорошего настроения, причиной которому стал Леон, растаял, словно лед на солнцепеке. На Артура нахлынули воспоминания…  
Этот странный парень был ему очень знаком, словно Артур знал его, но не мог определить, кто скрывался под маской. Этот неуловимый Кот был одновременно ему знаком и незнаком. Но больше всего Артура убивало то, что он позволил себя поцеловать и наслаждался этим украденным поцелуем! Черт…  
У него же есть Мерлин. Неуклюжий и добрый, который, рискуя собой, попытался спасти чужую кошку, а Артур променял его на какого-то психа в маске. Что на него нашло?! Артур ведь всегда был верен себе и своим принципам, но там, практически в темноте, он отступил от них и теперь не жалел. Это было хуже всего. Артур банально не знал, как теперь посмотрит Мерлину в глаза. Ведь, по сути, получалось, что Артур ему почти изменил, хоть у них все еще только начиналось. Но начиналось же…  
Артур сел в машину и уронил голову на руль. Как ему теперь быть? Завтра свидание с Мерлином, а он… а он думает о том парне в маске!  
Шею под пластырем неприятно пекло. Стоило, наверное, попросить Леона нормально обработать рану, потому что самому будет сложно дотянуться. Да и… нужно купить обезболивающее. Потому что неприятные ощущения лишний раз напоминали о случившемся в опере.  
Может, стоит увидеть Мерлина сейчас, чтобы лишние мысли исчезли? Артур посмотрел на часы и задумался. Для визита было поздно, но если Артур этого не сделает, то изведется еще больше и может завтра натворить глупостей. Решив, что Мерлин простит ему это, Артур выехал со стоянки и направился к нему.

Мерлин только успел прибежать домой, скинуть костюм и принять душ, как в дверь позвонили. Черт! Неужели его нашли копы? Но это было практически невозможно!  
В дверь еще раз позвонили, более настойчиво. Мерлин решил все же впустить незваного ночного гостя, но перед этим пулей влетел в спальню, собрал разбросанный по комнате костюм и запихнул его под кровать.  
Когда на звонок нажали в третий раз, Мерлин распахнул дверь и от удивления едва челюсть на пол не уронил – на пороге стоял чем-то встревоженный и заметно помятый Артур.  
– Артур?  
– Мерлин.  
Они произнесли это одновременно, после чего повисла небольшая пауза.  
– Я тебя не разбудил? – наконец, произнес Артур, когда нервы Мерлина были уже на пределе. После услышанного он тихо выдохнул – значит, не погоня – и улыбнулся:  
– Нет, Килгарра опрокинул на меня пакет с молоком, пришлось перед сном принимать душ… еще раз, – Мерлин тихо ненавидел себя за ложь, но правда была бы еще хуже.  
Артур смерил его странным взглядом, медленно вздохнул, словно решаясь на что-то, а после Мерлин даже моргнуть не успел, как оказался припечатанным к двери. Кожу опалило теплым дыханием, а к губам прижались настойчивые губы Артура.  
Мерлин от удивления широко распахнул глаза, а когда пришел в себя, поцелуй уже закончился. Артур стоял перед ним растерянный, не переставая, лохматил волосы и смотрел в пол.  
– Кажется, я зря приехал, – тихо сказал он, – но…  
– О, заткнись, – фыркнул Мерлин, вспомнив, что случилось в театре, и потянул Артура на себя. Душ не помог унять жар и остудить разгоряченную кожу – и продолжения хотелось до сих пор. – И поцелуй меня как следует.  
Артур удивленно вскинул брови, но не упустил случая и потянулся к Мерлину. Но поцелуя не случилось. Мерлин только и успел обвить шею Артура руками, совершенно позабыв, что оставил там царапины.  
Стоило коснуться пластыря, которым они были заклеены, как Артур дернулся и отстранился, стиснув зубы. Увидев вспышку боли, мелькнувшую в его глазах, Мерлин мысленно отругал себя. Надо было быть осторожнее!  
Без лишних слов отстранившись и обойдя Артура, Мерлин опустил воротник его куртки и невесомо провел пальцами по неаккуратным полоскам пластыря, а потом скомандовал:  
– Быстро в гостиную. Их нужно нормально обработать.  
Артур подчинился и прошел в гостиную, на ходу снимая куртку. Мерлин исчез в ванной, чем-то пошуршал и вернулся с аптечкой в руках.  
– Боевое ранение? – устраиваясь на диване за спиной Артура, спросил Мерлин, затаив дыхание. Он сам не понял, почему ответ Артура оказался так важен для него. Хотелось услышать правду и о встрече в опере, и о поцелуе. И если Артур это все расскажет, то Мерлин себя возненавидит. Ведь это он затеял все это с игрой и поцелуем там, в темноте.  
Артур, услышав это, напрягся. Затем медленно обернулся и посмотрел Мерлину прямо в глаза.  
– Меня поцарапал Кот. Ты же слышал о нем? Человек в кошачьей маске… Я упустил его, но перед тем, как сбежать, он поцеловал меня…  
Мерлин услышал хруст, затем перевел взгляд на свою руку, в которой остались одни осколки от пузырька со спиртом. Он неосознанно сжимал его в ожидании ответа. И какое облегчение получил, услышав правду. Только вот Артур расценил все совершенно иначе.  
– Мне, наверное, стоит уйти. И я пойму, если ты завтра не придешь на свидание, – ровным тоном проговорил он и поднялся с дивана.  
– Так, Пендрагон, сел на место. И еще – не дождешься! – улыбнулся Мерлин и, прежде чем приступить к обработке раны, развернул Артура к себе и быстро поцеловал. Если правда все же откроется, Мерлину придется долго и упорно просить прощения за свои неуместные игры. Но сейчас Артур улыбался, и это было самым главным.

Утер с трудом дождался утра. Ночью он не мог сомкнуть глаз – царапины на щеке хоть и были обработаны семейным врачом, все равно нещадно болели.  
Но стоило только солнцу показаться на горизонте, как он уже был на работе и, закрывшись в своем кабинете, набрал номер на мобильнике. И дождавшись ответа, Утер проорал:  
– Как?! Как вы допустили утечку информации?  
На том конце молча выслушивали отповедь.  
– Да кто это вообще такой? Это чучело в маскарадном костюме! Немедленно достать всю известную информацию о нем!  
– Успокойся, дорогой, – в кабинет вошла Катрина, как всегда блистательная и свежая. Дверь она открыла своим ключом. Утер оторвался от распекания неведомого собеседника и посмотрел на жену. – Все в порядке. А ты испугался? Не стоит, дорогой, не стоит, – ухмыльнулась она.  
– Смотрю, у тебя прекрасное настроение, – убирая телефон, ответил Утер, – или тебя не касается грядущая катастрофа? Ты хоть представляешь, что произошло? Что будет, если эта информация просочится в прессу? Мы же окажемся не только банкротами, но и за решеткой! И ты советуешь мне не пугаться?!  
– Что ты! Советую я тебе другое, к примеру, прекратить есть виагру, словно конфеты, и увиваться за такими школьницами, с которой ты вчера провел вечер, и выбрать кого-нибудь постарше, – улыбаясь уголками губ, Катрина присела на край стола и окинула мужа безразличным взглядом, – и да, замажь царапины хотя бы тональным кремом, они отвратительны. И еще одно, – она закинула ногу на ногу и покачала на носке туфлей, а затем внезапно толкнула каблуком Утера в грудь, – хотя бы один раз в своей ничтожной жизни поведи себя, как мужчина!  
Утер медленно закипал, выслушивая речь жены, но после этих слов пришел в бешенство. Он никогда раньше не поднимал руку на женщину, но сейчас не смог себя сдержать – замахнулся и отвесил Катрине пощечину, лишь бы прекратить эту речь, но тут же зашипел от боли – ладонь ударилась словно о камень.  
Катрина неприятно улыбнулась:  
– А ты не верил, что «Бьюлин» творит чудеса…

Мерлин, завернувшись в одеяло, сидел на балконе, обдумывая случившееся ночью, сонно щурился на раннее солнце и поглаживал устроившегося на его коленях Килгарру.  
Артур ушел рано, но Мерлин запомнил его нежный поцелуй. После того, как Мерлин обработал его раны – свои же царапины – и дал Артуру обезболивающее, они заснули в обнимку на диване. Ничего, кроме нескольких поцелуев между ними не было, но ощущения… Мерлин еще ни разу такого в своей жизни не испытывал. Его словно накрыло чем-то мягким и теплым, так хорошо было рядом с Артуром.  
Мерлин с нетерпением ждал вечера. Хотелось скорее увидеть Артура.  
Может, есть шанс, что тот все-таки нормально примет обе его стороны? Мерлину бы этого очень хотелось – ничего не утаивать от любимого человека. К тому же, Артур оказался с ним честен.  
Килгарра лениво ворочался на коленях и громко урчал, словно одобряя все то, о чем думал Мерлин.  
– Хватит подслушивать, – щелкнул его по уху Мерлин.  
Килгарра лениво приоткрыл один глаз, покосился на Мерлина и снова закрыл его, проигнорировав замечание. Мерлин рассмеялся и прижал к себе кота. Настроение было слишком хорошим, чтобы ворчать еще и на него. И, наверное, лучше позвонить Гвен, потому что из-за нервов он сам нормально подобрать одежду для ужина не сможет.

На кровати Мерлина были разложены всевозможные вешалки с одеждой. Он стоял перед этим многообразием, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце правой руки, и мучился выбором.  
– Может, это? – показал он на вешалку, на которой висела белая рубашка в крупную клетку, обрамленную зелеными и оранжевыми полосками, и футболка в тон, – и вот эти джинсы.  
– Ты на свидание собрался или на прогулку? – потягивая мартини из бокала на высокой ножке, заметила Гвен, расположившись в любимом мягком кресле Мерлина.  
– Тогда, может вот это? – Мерлин указал на другую вешалку, на которой висели пиджак в полоску и белая рубашка.  
– Мееерлииин…– простонала Гвен.  
– Я безнадежен…– обреченно заметил Мерлин, плюхнувшись на диван, подобрав под себя ноги и откинувшись на спинку, – может, пока не поздно, стоит отменить свидание? Ай! – тут же вскрикнул он и покосился в сторону Гвен.  
– Только попробуй и я тебя придушу, – гневно сверкнув глазами, она залпом допила свой мартини, после чего принялась уничтожать маслины, – мне же потом выслушивать жалобы, что ты упустил единственного подходящего тебе, парня!  
– Я этого не говорил, – попытался запротестовать Мерлин, но слабо, потому что Гвен была права. Только признавать это Мерлину не хотелось. Лицезреть самодовольную Гвен – то еще удовольствие.  
– А тут и говорить ничего не нужно, по тебе и ему, кстати, все прекрасно заметно, – Гвен лениво поднялась со своего места и ушла на кухню за очередной порцией коктейля, – поэтому, поднимай свою ленивую задницу и за работу!  
Мерлин со стоном откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо ладонями. Кажется, звать Гвен было плохой идеей.  
– Меееерлиииин!  
– Если ему не понравлюсь я настоящий? – глухо спросил он, когда Гвен снова устроилась на облюбованном месте и закинула ногу на ногу. – Что, если он не примет меня таким, какой я есть на самом деле?  
– Если он не идиот, а он не идиот, то выбирать он не будет. И, Мерлин, какие тебе еще нужны доказательства, когда Артур пригласил тебя на свидание после того, как увидел на карнизе в таком виде, что…– Гвен сделала очередной глоток, не желая договаривать.  
– Что? – прищурился Мерлин, посмотрев на нее.  
– Ой, вали уже приводить себя в порядок, а! – Гвен спихнула его с дивана и шлепнула по заднице. – Иначе я заберу его себе!  
– Перебьешься, Артур мой! А у тебя есть Ланселот, – прокричал исчезнувший в спальне Мерлин.  
– А меня может и на двух хватить, если ты и дальше будешь ерундой страдать! – крикнула ему в ответ Гвен.  
Мерлин усмехнулся, вспомнив прошедшую ночь и утро. Как же. Теперь-то он Артура точно никому не отдаст, если только тот сам этого не захочет.

Вечер подкрался незаметно. Мерлин проложил за это время тропу из спальни к мольберту, то беря в руки кисть, то снова откладывая ее, но в итоге так и не притронулся к картине. Килгарра, растянувшийся на сброшенной с кровати подушке, нежился в лучах заходящего солнца и одним глазом наблюдал за ним, насмешливо подергивая хвостом.  
Мерлин сначала хотел испортить ему удовольствие, кинув в Килгарру другой подушкой, но потом отмахнулся и ушел в душ. Артур назначил свидание в любимом ресторанчике Мерлина, который располагался недалеко от его дома – в паре кварталов. Но Мерлин все равно решил собраться заранее, чтобы не опоздать. Поэтому, спустя двадцать минут, он уже сидел на диване и нервно щелкал пультом, бесцельно переключая каналы. Какой бы Дар ему ни преподнесли, а нервозность перед свиданием все равно осталась.  
Десять минут такого времяпрепровождения, и Мерлин решил отправиться в ресторан. Конечно же, он явился намного раньше Артура. И пока Мерлин дожидался его, завис возле большого аквариума, установленного посреди зала и разграничивающего таким образом уединенные кабинки. С остальных сторон они отгораживались либо живой изгородью, либо легкими шторами.  
Но Мерлин не мог оторваться от изучения снующих в прозрачной воде между кораллами и водорослями экзотических рыбок, разноцветные чешуйки которых переливались еще красивее в свете синей подсветки аквариума и так и приковывали взгляд.  
Мерлин старался не думать о том, как было бы здорово запустить руку в воду и попытаться выловить одну из шустрых рыбок. Инстинкт охотника не давал покоя.  
– Красиво, – шепнул на ухо знакомый голос, заставив Мерлина оторваться от своего занятия, резко обернуться и едва не столкнуться нос к носу с Артуром.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Мерлин, неловким жестом поправив пиджак.  
Гвен настояла, чтобы он надел поверх ярко-синей рубашки пиджак, который недавно был сшит на заказ и идеально подчеркивал фигуру Мерлина. Затем она строго наказала, чтобы Мерлин оставил воротничок рубашки расстегнутым на несколько пуговиц, мотивируя тем, что Артур явно не удержится, если увидит его ключицы. Ну и еще, что-то весьма пошлое, очень в ее духе, что Мерлин предпочел бы не слышать перед свиданием.  
– Я имел в виду рыбок, – усмехнулся Артур, – а ты выглядишь просто…  
Но не успел ничего сказать, потому что к ним подошел официант и пригласил за столик. Хотя, Мерлин успел заметить в глазах Артура такой блеск, что Гвен явно заслужила благодарность.  
– Как твоя шея? – поинтересовался Мерлин, пока они устраивались за столиком и изучали меню.  
– Благодаря тебе, намного лучше, чем могла быть, – хитро улыбнулся Артур, – правда, пришлось еще утром заскочить к Моргане.  
– К Моргане? – Мерлин уставился на него, прищурившись. Затем одернул себя и попытался снова вернуться к выбору блюд, но распустившаяся внезапно в груди ревность не давала покоя.  
– Моя сестра, – усмехнулся Артур, заметив его реакцию, – работает в клинике, недалеко от моего участка.  
Мерлин закатил глаза и фыркнул. Глупо. Так легко повелся на банальную провокацию. Артур за это еще поплатится, правда, как именно – Мерлин придумает чуть позже.  
– Мне стоит испугаться? – усмехнувшись, спросил Артур, откладывая меню и жестом подзывая официанта.  
– Пока не решил, – с невинным видом ответил Мерлин, предоставив Артуру сделать заказ, – так что там с тем Котом? Еще не поймал его?  
– Делаю все возможное, – ответил Артур. Мерлину на мгновение стало стыдно, захотелось во всем признаться и уже сказать, что Артур гоняется не за тем, но… Нельзя, пока Мерлин не отомстит и не накажет виновных.  
– А как насчет?.. – начал было Мерлин, пытаясь немного сменить направление разговора и подвести Артура к тому, что хотелось выяснить в первую очередь.  
– Поцелуя? – понял его Артур.  
– Да. Мы вчера так и не поговорили, – Мерлин на мгновение замолчал, подбирая правильные слова, чтобы не выдать себя, – любишь плохих парней?  
– Если они любят меня, – опрокинув в себя стопку сакэ, ухмыльнулся Артур, но после того, как Мерлин в ответ натянуто улыбнулся, сразу же стал серьезным, – это была шутка. Порок меня не заводит.  
Мерлину так и хотелось перебить его едким: «Да ладно?!». Одно лишь воспоминание о том, как они целовались на лесах в опере… все это говорило об обратном. Но Мерлин сдержал себя, не собираясь сейчас ссориться с Артуром из-за дурацкой ревности.  
– Лааадно, – фыркнул Мерлин, – добро, зло, а тебя привлекает что-то среднее, правильно? А если это все в одном человеке?  
Артур какое-то время молчал, что-то обдумывая, но снова ничего не успел ответить – официант принес заказ. Когда на стол поставили большое блюдо суши, Мерлин неосознанно облизнулся и потянулся к первому кусочку красной рыбы, уложенной поверх шарика риса. Когда лакомство оказалось во рту, Мерлин с трудом сдержал стон наслаждения и сразу же потянулся за следующим. А потом еще за одним, и еще, и еще…  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд Артура, Мерлин замер и посмотрел на него:  
– Любишь суши? – улыбнулся Артур. На тарелке красноречиво лежали шарики риса, осталось всего несколько «необъеденных».  
Мерлин неловко улыбнулся, доедая последний кусочек. Черт! С недавних пор, если дело касалось рыбы, он не мог себя сдержать. Что, если…  
– Хорошо, – еще шире улыбнулся Артур, – давай тогда поговорим о тебе.  
Артур умело сменил тему! И виноват в этом был сам Мерлин, потому что дал повод. Ну, ничего, потом он попытается снова.  
– Давай, – согласно кивнул Мерлин и потянулся за своей стопкой. Опрокинув ее в себя, он медленно облизал губы и улыбнулся, заметив, как за этим движением проследил Артур. – Что ты хочешь узнать?  
– Я не представляю, как живут художники, – ответил Артур, стянув с тарелки ломтик маринованного имбиря и закинув его в рот, – опусти завесу тайны.  
– Меня сложно назвать художником. Нет, я окончил художественную школу, нашел работу дизайнером в рекламном агентстве, хотя, это и не было пределом моего мечтания, но малую часть таланта я все же мог там применить. Но сейчас…– Мерлин замолчал и отвел взгляд, посмотрев в окно на ночной город, светящийся множеством огней, – …сейчас я уже не знаю, кто я такой.  
– Хммм…– задумчиво выдал Артур, до этого молчаливо слушавший его. – Зато я знаю, кто ты. Ты не такой, как все. И мне… это очень нравится в тебе.  
Мерлин улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть в окно.  
– И я хочу знать о тебе больше, – тихо произнес Артур, когда пауза затянулась.  
Улыбка Мерлина стала шире. Не это ли ответ на его вопросы?

Они не торопясь шли из ресторана, наслаждаясь теплой ночью и компанией друг друга. Артур приобнял Мерлина за плечи и легко поцеловал в висок. От этой незамысловатой ласки Мерлину захотелось замурлыкать. Но полностью расслабиться и отдаться ощущениям он не мог, внутри зудело невысказанное.  
– Артур, я должен тебе кое-что объяснить, – немного отстранившись, сказал Мерлин.  
– Что? – усмехнулся Артур. – Почему так резко изменил свой образ? Или поведаешь о скрытых талантах?  
– Обещаю, ты узнаешь о них позже, но нет, – улыбнулся Мерлин. Раньше бы его такие разговоры смутили до ужаса, но не сейчас, – кое-что другое.  
– Мерлин, – Артур остановился и мягко развернул его к себе, взяв за плечи, – ты можешь рассказать мне все, что хочешь.  
Мерлин заглянул ему в глаза и попытался начать рассказывать, но прежде, чем первое слово признания сорвалось с его губ, он принюхался. В воздухе отчетливо запахло озоном. О, нет…  
И чтобы убедиться в своих подозрениях, Мерлин запрокинул голову назад и посмотрел на ночное небо. В этот момент ему прямо на нос упала первая капля. Черт!  
– Ненавижу дождь! – зашипел он и, схватив Артура за руку, затащил под первый попавшийся козырек давно закрывшегося уличного магазинчика. И только они забежали в свое импровизированное укрытие, как послышались первые раскаты грома, и по асфальту застучали крупные капли дождя.  
Артур рассмеялся и притянул к себе Мерлина.  
– Не об этом ли ты хотел рассказать? – тихо поинтересовался Артур.  
– Нет, – заторможено ответил Мерлин.  
Его и без этого сводила с ума близость Артура, но сейчас… когда казалось, что они одни во всем мире, это стало потребностью, словно глоток воды в пустыне для умирающего. Словно…  
– Тогда что? – задал такой неуместный вопрос Артур, невесомо поглаживая пальцами кожу за ушами Мерлина. С недавних пор эти местечки стали очень чувствительными, особенно под прикосновениями Артура.  
– Это может подождать, – выдохнул Мерлин, и Артур, улыбнувшись уголками губ, поцеловал его.  
Вокруг шумел дождь, и, казалось, время остановилось…

Мерлин не запомнил, в какой момент закончился дождь. В памяти ярким пятном отложилось лишь то, как Артур, подмигнув ему и с усмешкой «Как можно не любить дождь?», вышел из-под козырька, запрокинул голову и подставил лицо теплым каплям, падающим с неба. Мерлин заворожено наблюдал, как его волосы становятся темнее, прилипают ко лбу, рубашка – к груди, а с ресниц и носа Артура капает вода.  
Внутри словно лопнуло что-то, долго сдерживаемое, заставляя выскочить под ненавистный дождь, затащить Артура обратно и со страстью накинуться на него. После этого у Мерлина с дождем начали ассоциироваться страстные поцелуи, нетерпеливые прикосновения и тихие стоны.  
Рубашка на Артуре была расстегнута чуть ли не полностью, и Мерлин умудрился вырвать несколько пуговиц. Сам же Артур стянул с него пиджак и гладил ладонями спину, оставляя на коже метки. Мерлину казалось, что еще пара поцелуев и укусов, и их уже ничего не остановит от нарушения общественного порядка прямо здесь, под козырьком неработающего магазинчика. Но они каким-то образом смогли взять себя в руки и добраться до квартиры Мерлина. Правда, этот факт оба не запомнили – слишком увлечены были друг другом.  
По несколько минут останавливались на каждом лестничном пролете – благо, на пути к квартире Мерлина их было предостаточно – Артур прижимал его к стене и целовал так, что банально подгибались колени.  
Мерлин отстраненно думал о том, как он раньше существовал без Артура. Если бы он знал, что все будет вот так, то уже давно бы наплевал на поиски виновных, свою ревностно оберегаемую тайну и пробрался бы к Артуру ночью в спальню. Но сейчас об этом не стоило даже думать, потому что…  
– Ключи или я за себя не отвечаю, – хрипло прошептал Артур, прерывая поток не нужных сейчас мыслей.  
Мерлин попытался вывернуться из его объятий и найти ключи, – он не помнил, в какой карман их положил – но Артур не захотел отпускать его и сам принялся исследовать карманы Мерлина.  
– Лучше я сам, а то уже я за себя не буду отвечать, – фыркнул он, найдя ключи в переднем кармане, и открыл дверь. Правда, со второй попытки попав в замочную скважину, потому что Артур бессовестно прижался к нему со спины и крепко обнял, забравшись ладонью под рубашку и невесомо поглаживая местечко над правой бедренной косточкой.  
Мерлин прикрыл глаза от этой ласки и шумно выдохнул. Артур нашел почти все чувствительные местечки.  
Артур нетерпеливо втолкнул его в квартиру, захлопнул за ними дверь, после чего Мерлин не понял, как оказался сидящим на кухонной стойке.  
– Кто-то говорил, что порок его не заводит, – Мерлин приподнял брови в наигранном удивлении.  
– Не в том случае, когда передо мной сидишь ты, – фыркнул Артур и не стал больше тратить время на лишние разговоры.  
Он с легкостью вытряхнул Мерлина из рубашки, торопливо стянул свою и прижался теснее. Мерлин застонал от ощущения горячей, чуть влажной после дождя кожи и, обхватив лицо Артура, впился в и без того припухшие губы.

[ ](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2014/05/09/cdca4d758f10e5db7f7267957954672a.jpg)

Происходящее казалось безумием, сладким и желанным. И хотелось, чтобы оно продолжалось если не вечно, то, как можно дольше.  
Мерлин обнял Артура ногами за пояс, притягивая ближе, и не удержался от тихого стона, когда ощутил, как соприкоснулись через два слоя одежды их напряженные члены. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна возбуждения. Артур разорвал поцелуй, загадочно улыбнулся и, подхватив Мерлина под бедра, потащил в спальню…

Артур проснулся посреди ночи. Мерлин обхватил его рукой и ногой, словно мягкую игрушку обнимал. Артур осторожно выпутался из его объятий, с трудом нашел в темноте свое белье. Быстро натянув его, Артур еще раз обернулся на Мерлина, который теперь перевернулся на живот и распластался по кровати, делая руками такие движения, которые у кошек называли – когтить. Кстати, о когтях…  
Артур пошевелил плечом и поморщился от мимолетной боли – Мерлин расцарапал ему спину, причем очень старательно: на правой лопатке красовались три длинные царапины и чуть повыше поясницы, слева, похоже, были такие же, потому что кожу там неприятно пекло. Но это того стоило… Артур готов был пожертвовать своей спиной, лишь бы повторить это снова.  
Улыбнувшись мыслям, Артур пообещал себе позаботиться об этом утром, когда Мерлин проснется, и направился на кухню. Его разбудила жажда. Артур был уверен, что еще и охрип вдобавок. Мерлин хорошо его заездил за ночь, но разве на такое можно было жаловаться?  
Пройдя в кухню, Артур сладко потянулся и достал из холодильника бутылку воды. Откручивая крышку, он направился к стойке, за стаканом, когда в ногу вонзилось что-то достаточно острое.  
Нахмурившись, Артур поднял этот предмет, но рассмотреть его в темноте, даже при проникающем внутрь лунном свете, было сложно. Но стоило подойти поближе к окну, как Артур понял, что именно лежало у него на ладони.  
Артур невольно потянулся к царапинам на спине и замер, коснувшись их. Черт. Ему срочно нужно в отдел. И к Леону.  
Дверь в спальню была открыта. Артур кинул беглый взгляд на Мерлина и почти сразу же отвернулся. Нет, это не может быть он, просто не может. Артур упорно отказывался верить в факты, выстроившиеся в голове. Но долг обязывал их проверить…  
Тихо ступая по спальне, он собрал свою одежду и быстро оделся. Уйти «по-английски» Артур не мог, поэтому пришлось искать что-то, на чем можно было оставить записку. Блокнот обнаружился на стойке, рядом с телефоном. Написав короткое послание, Артур оставил его в таком месте, чтобы Мерлин с утра сразу же заметил, и покинул квартиру, не оглядываясь.

Мерлин проснулся от звонившего телефона. Он собирался прижаться к Артуру и снова провалиться в сон, только вот… только вот Артура рядом не оказалось. Мелькнула мысль, что тот мог просто встать в туалет, но спустя пару мгновений тишины, нарушаемой лишь звонком телефона, Мерлин почувствовал заскребшееся где-то глубоко внутри сомнение.  
– Артур? – позвал он хрипло.  
Ответа не последовало. Телефон продолжал звонить где-то рядом. Озадаченный уходом Артура Мерлин прислушался снова и, определив, где находился телефон, полез под кровать. Достав оттуда телефон, который дала ему Катрина, Мерлин нажал на кнопку принятия вызова. На экране тут же возникло видео – встревоженная Катрина обернулась к нему и заговорила:  
– Надеюсь, ты меня узнал. Ты был прав. В это трудно поверить, но ты был прав. «Бьюлин» – это отрава, – Мерлин тут же прижал телефон к уху, чтобы не упустить никаких деталей и поднялся с кровати, – и у меня есть доказательства. Его можно остановить, но мы должны сделать это вместе. – Мерлин прошелся по квартире в поисках записки от Артура. Не мог же он просто так сбежать посреди ночи, верно? Мерлин очень хотел в это верить.  
Внимание привлекло белое пятнышко на стойке. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась записка. _«Пришлось срочно уйти. А»_ – гласила она. Катрина тем временем продолжала говорить, и Мерлин снова прислушался к ее словам, сжав в кулаке листок.  
– На завтрашней пресс-конференции Утер объявит о запуске в продажу «Бьюлин», а в понедельник крем будет в свободном доступе…

– Слушай, Пендрагон, – душераздирающе зевнул Леон, – заведи уже себе кого-нибудь, а? Задолбал вытаскивать меня по ночам.  
– Леон, не ворчи и сравнивай царапины! Быстро! – осадил его Артур.  
До последнего не хотелось верить, что под маской скрывался Мерлин. Его Мерлин, такой добрый и светлый. Но чтобы развеять сомнения, нужны были доказательства.  
– Не дергайся, – проворчал Леон, стоило ему коснуться царапин пинцетом, – и в какой же такой схватке ты получил эти «боевые» ранения?  
– Быстрее, – поторопил его Артур, нервно сжимая в руках свою рубашку и игнорируя подкол друга.  
– Мало того, что разбудил меня, так еще и половину моего отдела из кроватей повытаскивал и командует! – сосредоточившись на замерах, начал отчитывать его Леон. – И почему я такой добрый?  
После чего на несколько минут повисло молчание. Артур только и успевал кривиться или дергаться от прикосновения холодных инструментов.  
– Можешь одеваться, – отложив линейку, скомандовал Леон.  
Артур с радостью натянул безнадежно измятую рубашку. Ему не нравились взгляды, которые на него кидали некоторые из подчиненных Леона. Как бы то ни было, на это имел право лишь Мерлин.  
– Есть! Одно совпадение! – прокричала одна из сотрудниц, сидящая за компьютером в дальнем углу кабинета. Артур моментально оказался возле нее и уставился на экран. Поверх двух наложенных друг на друга форм царапин, скопированных с фотографий, мигала красная надпись _  
**«Совпадение 99,9%»**   
_. Черт…

Камера упала с колонны, на которую тут же забрался Мерлин, чтобы спустя мгновение спрыгнуть на территорию поместья. Теперь он уже не особо заботился об осторожности, зная дорогу и быстро пробираясь в тени забора к особняку. Внутрь он попал тем же путем, что и в прошлый раз.  
Катрина сказала, что будет ждать его в комнате, прилегающей к кабинету Утера. Туда Мерлин и направился. Ему было все равно, что свет в комнатах не горел – он прекрасно видел в темноте, поэтому быстро и без труда нашел Катрину.  
Она с удобством устроилась на маленьком кожаном диванчике, напротив которого в камине умиротворяюще потрескивал огонь, играя бликами на спадающих по плечам длинных волосах Катрины. В руке она держала наполовину полный бокал с красным вином.  
– Что ты узнала? – без предисловий спросил Мерлин.  
Катрина неспешным движением закинула ногу на ногу, поправила торжественно-мрачное черное платье, отпила маленький глоток вина и только после этого ответила с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
– Достаточно, чтобы кое-кого упечь за решетку, – после этого Катрина снова пригубила вино. Мерлин терпеливо ждал продолжения. – Я все время делала то, что мне говорили. Я была необыкновенно прекрасна и могущественна, но как только мне стукнуло сорок, меня списали… как ненужный материал, – Катрина, все это время смотревшая на огонь, перевела презрительный взгляд на Мерлина, видимо, ожидая какого-то его ответа, но он молчал. И тогда она, снова повернувшись к камину, махнула рукой в сторону кабинета, – все, что тебя интересует, находится там, за письменным столом.  
Мерлина насторожила эта небрежность, но он все равно прошел в кабинет, который, в отличие от всего дома, был хорошо освещен. Мерлин быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и прокрался к столу.  
Открывшееся перед ним зрелище заставило замереть на месте – на полу лежал Утер в изодранной и пропитавшейся кровью белой рубашке. Его лицо и грудь покрывали глубокие царапины. Между глаз зияла небольшая рана, плоть по краям которой была чуть обгоревшей.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/4e3f75a8a273aa19a417654a15915b68.jpg)

Эта картина была до ужаса страшной. Мерлин только сейчас осознал, что здесь произошло, и какую роль во всем этом сыграл он сам.  
– Похоже? – над ухом раздался самодовольный голос Катрины. Она сразу же пошла за ним. – Я справилась, как считаешь? Сымитировать царапины было достаточно сложно, но мне кажется, вышло идеально.  
– Ты… убила его, – резко обернувшись к ней, прошипел Мерлин и ощетинился.  
– Никто не в силах помешать появлению «Бьюлин» в магазинах, – усмехнулась Катрина и медленно пошла к столу.  
Мерлин уставился на длинный шлейф ее платья. Она с самого начала выглядела слишком торжественно, но он списал это на неопровержимые улики. Правда оказалась страшнее и безжалостнее.  
– Ни Мюрден, ни Утер, ни, – Катрина пренебрежительно усмехнулась, – тем более ты. О, извини, я плохая хозяйка! – вдруг спохватилась она и зловеще улыбнулась, взяв что-то со стола, обернутое красной тканью. – Тебе что-нибудь предложить? Банку тунца? Или, может, блюдце молока? Нет, – Катрина что-то кинула ему, и Мерлин на инстинктах поймал это, – дымящийся пистолет куда лучше. Из которого ты только что и убил моего мужа.  
Услышав это, Мерлин перевел взгляд на то, что держал в руках. Пистолет. Как он мог оказаться таким глупым! От этой женщины буквально веяло опасностью!  
В этот момент Катрина взяла со стола маленький пульт и нажала на кнопку. Мгновенно территорию поместья залил ослепительно-белый холодный свет, и оглушительно заорала сигнализация.  
– О, Утер… дорогой… – запричитала Катрина, утирая пока еще несуществующие слезы той тканью, в которую был завернут пистолет, – помогите! На помощь! Кто-нибудь! Мой муж…  
Мерлин, пребывающий в ступоре, смотрел на нее и не мог поверить, что можно вот так, ради выгоды убить собственного супруга. Пока он находился в замешательстве, на территорию поместья прибыла полиция.  
Мерлин очнулся только тогда, когда послышался топот на лестнице, и в комнату вбежали копы во главе с тем охранником, которому он едва не вырвал вену на шее. Выпустив из рук пистолет, Мерлин бросился бежать. Если его сейчас схватят, то не удастся доказать, что за всем стоит Катрина, которая продолжала кричать.  
– Кот! Это он убил моего мужа! Утер…  
Но стоило Мерлину покинуть комнату, как Катрина, повисшая на своем охраннике и рыдающая ему в плечо, тут же отстранилась, прекратив свое маленькое представление, и холодно улыбнулась.

Перед глазами мелькали темные коридоры, лестницы и двери. Мерлин бежал, сам не зная куда, лишь бы поскорее покинуть особняк. Где-то позади слышались топот и тихая ругань полицейских. И снова Мерлин думал об одном – только бы среди них не оказалось Артура.  
Если его сейчас схватят, то по иронии судьбы он попадет как раз к своему парню на допрос, потому что именно Артур расследовал это дело.  
«Если еще парню, судя по спешному побегу ночью», – услужливо промелькнуло в голове, но Мерлин не позволил себе задуматься об этом в данный момент. Сейчас было жизненно важно исчезнуть из особняка, оторваться от полицейских, а уже после – доказать свою невиновность.  
На территорию особняка прибывали машины с включенными сиренами, отсветы от проблесковых маячков плясали по стенам темных помещений, заставляя Мерлина таиться чуть ли не в каждом углу, а их вой – нервно оглядываться назад. Но полицейские затерялись где-то в коридорах, прекратив погоню. Нужно было срочно выбираться, пока была возможность уйти. Вот только как выбраться наружу и остаться незамеченным в таком приметном костюме?  
Очередная комната, в которую он попал, была спальней Утера, судя по брошенному на кровати пиджаку и открытому портсигару на прикроватной тумбочке. Мерлин, не раздумывая ни секунды, подскочил к шкафу и распахнул дверцы.  
Нужно было что-то незаметное. Что же… он быстро осмотрел ровные стопки вещей и зацепился взглядом за темно-серый спортивный костюм. То, что нужно!  
Схватив его и ранее примеченную небольшую спортивную сумку, Мерлин быстро рванул к балконной двери. А там уже дело оставалось за малым – окна спальни выходили на другую сторону территории, к реке.  
Перемахнув через ограждение, Мерлин мягко приземлился на подстриженный газон и в тени здания пробрался к забору. Еще один прыжок, и он уже был практически свободен. На пути удачно попались кусты, в которые Мерлин и нырнул, чтобы переодеться. Повезло, что, несмотря на раннее утро, его не заметил никто из прохожих, которых на улицах было уже достаточно много.  
Когда Мерлин вышел на тротуар и заспешил домой, мимо пронеслись несколько патрульных машин с включенными сиренами. Он непроизвольно отшатнулся от них и покрепче вцепился в сумку.  
В мыслях царил хаос. Он не мог себе простить того, что так глупо повелся и, можно сказать, доверился Катрине. Он же работал в их фирме и знал, на что она способна. Как Мерлин мог забыть об этом?  
Проходя мимо большого информационного табло в центре площади, он задел плечом остановившегося прямо посреди тротуара прохожего. Мужчина на него никак не отреагировал, в шоке уставившись на экран. Мерлин, нахмурившись, тоже посмотрел туда. Лучше бы он этого не делал…  
На экране транслировали спецрепортаж из особняка Пендрагонов. Слева, в маленьком окошке, показывали, как в машину скорой помощи грузят тело в непрозрачном полиэтиленовом мешке, а справа – черно-белая фотография Утера. Внизу экрана была большая надпись «Безумный Кот убил Утера Пендрагона».  
После чего картинка на экране сменилась, заставив Мерлина невольно вцепиться в лямку сумки еще сильнее. Артур. Он что-то рассказывал журналистам, а в правом верхнем углу экрана появился фоторобот Мерлина в маске.  
Мерлин прерывисто выдохнул и на мгновение зажмурился. Он никого не убивал, но для всех стал убийцей, сумасшедшим. Главное, что и для Артура тоже…  
Мерлин усилием воли заставил себя пойти дальше. Не стоило привлекать внимание, а застывший посреди улицы человек сделает это стопроцентно.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, Мерлин быстрым шагом направился домой. Внутри было пусто. Ни единой мысли – что делать и как поступать дальше – не было. Как подобраться к Катрине и доказать ее вину?  
Мерлин даже не заметил, как добрался до своего дома. И поднимаясь по ступенькам, не ощутил привычного спокойствия, как было раньше. Интуиция подсказывала, даже скорее, кричала, об опасности. Но Мерлина почему-то это не насторожило. И приоткрытая дверь – тоже. Он понял, что или, точнее, кто ждет его в квартире. Поэтому, медленно и глубоко вдохнув, Мерлин распахнул дверь и вошел.  
Возле стойки, прислонившись к ней бедром, стоял Артур. Мерлин устало улыбнулся ему. Артур, увидев его, тут же вскинул пистолет и направил его на Мерлина.  
– Ты…– прорычал он, едва сдерживая ярость.  
Мерлин попятился к закрытой двери, а когда уперся в нее спиной, Артур уже оказался перед ним, бросив оружие и схватив его за грудки. С силой вжав его в дверь, Артур, гневно сверкнув глазами, встряхнул Мерлина и снова повторил:  
– Ты…  
Его лицо исказила гримаса ярости. На дне голубых глаз плескалась ничем не прикрытая боль. Мерлин растерялся и не мог понять, почему Артур так реагирует. Казалось, он готов растерзать Мерлина голыми руками. Но… Нет, не может быть… Только не это!  
– Ты соврал мне, – тихо произнес Мерлин, не спрашивая, утверждая. По поведению Артура он уже знал ответ.  
Если бы он захотел, то Артур был бы сейчас обезврежен, но Мерлин это было не нужно. Он даже не попытался сделать что-то такое, что подтвердило бы его виновность в смерти Утера. К тому же, состояние Артура оставляло желать лучшего. Он с достоинством держался перед камерами, но не смог совладать с собой, когда увидел Мерлина – убийцу своего отца.  
После этих слов Артур словно опомнился, отшатнулся от Мерлина, отвернулся и потянулся подобрать пистолет. Но от Мерлина не укрылся еще один его жест – Артур неловким движением руки быстро стер слезы.  
– Да, он был моим отцом, но…– он запнулся, затем, взяв себя в руки, обернулся к Мерлину с полной отстраненностью на лице, – тебя это не касается.  
Артур прошелся взад-вперед перед Мерлином, который так и стоял возле двери, затем снова остановился перед ним и, заглянув в глаза, прищурился:  
– Ты бы мог легко от меня уйти, если бы захотел.  
– Если бы захотел, – устало согласился Мерлин.  
Артур окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, после чего достал наручники.

Нужно отдать должное Артуру: какая бы буря из чувств и эмоций не одолевала его, он не позволил себе ни единого ее проявления в адрес Мерлина. Защелкнул браслеты наручников на запястьях, взял под локоть и сам вывел не сопротивляющегося Мерлина из квартиры и посадил в одну из патрульных машин. Которых, к слову, выстроилось перед домом несколько, оглушая улицу включенными сиренами.  
Артур, на удивление Мерлина, сел рядом с ним, сцепив руки в замок и уставившись в окно. Мерлин бы все отдал, лишь бы избавить его от страданий, но был бессилен. Он мог представить, каково Артуру сейчас – смерть отца от рук человека, к которому сам выражал симпатию. И врагу такого не пожелаешь…  
В участке Мерлина сразу отвели в комнату для допросов. Артур пришел спустя минут десять. Без куртки, в рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами и темными пятнышками на плечах и груди. Его светлые волосы потемнели на кончиках и прилипли ко лбу и шее – Мерлин догадывался, где все это время был Артур. Как тот еще полностью голову под ледяную воду не засунул…  
Поставив перед ним стакан с кофе, Артур прошелся из угла в угол, затем остановился и повернулся к Мерлину. Рука, в которой он держал свой стаканчик с кофе, едва заметно подрагивала. Если бы мог, Мерлин бы прикончил Катрину, но чему этим поможешь?..  
– Зачем тебе это нужно? – как можно спокойней спросил Артур. – Что ты получил, убив этих людей?  
Мерлин положил скованные руки на стол и уставился в одну точку. Еще вчера он даже подумать не мог о чем-то таком и с нетерпением ждал свидания с Артуром.  
Ну что ж, теперь у них тоже, своего рода, свидание.  
– Я этого не делал, – Мерлин перевел взгляд и посмотрел Артуру прямо в глаза. – Катрина. Это нужно Катрине.  
– Катрина? – с долей удивления переспросил Артур.  
– Да, она стоит за всем этим. И это она убила твоего…– увидев, какой яростью сверкнули глаза Артура, Мерлин замолчал.  
В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Артур опустился на стул напротив Мерлина.  
– За что ты хочешь отомстить Катрине? – устало спросил он.  
Мерлин перевел на него ошеломленный взгляд.  
– Твои мотивы убийства Утера ясны – он тебя уволил, ты решил отомстить, – объяснил Артур, сорвав крышечку со своего стакана, и сделал большой глоток.  
Мерлину показалось, что это все было сделано для того, чтобы скрыть нервозность. Артур продолжил:  
– Только не понятны мотивы убийства Мюрдена. За что ты убил его? И за что хочешь отомстить Катрине?  
– Я их не убивал, – тихо сказал Мерлин и попытался взять кофе, который принес ему Артур, но звякнула короткая цепь, идущая от наручников к столу, и он не смог дотянуться до стаканчика, – я не убивал их, – уже спокойнее повторил Мерлин. – Меня подставила Катрина потому, что я узнал, что «Бьюлин» токсичен и хотел помешать его выходу.  
– Как? Убив главу компании? И ученого, разрабатывающего этот крем? – Артур, привстав, уперся руками об стол и навис над Мерлином. Если бы ситуация не была так плачевна, Мерлин бы залюбовался им. Тем, какой он, когда выбивает из подозреваемых правду.  
– Артур, поверь мне, – попросил Мерлин и быстро начал объяснять: – Я не убивал их, а вот они… неизвестно, скольких невинных они убили, которые случайно узнали тайны этого долбанного крема! Они и на меня покушались, когда я принес эскизы на фабрику и случайно забрел не в ту лабораторию и увидел то, что не должен был.  
Закончив свою маленькую тираду, Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. Почему все так сложно? Почему все всегда оказывается против него? Каким бы даром он ни обладал…  
– Мерлин, если бы ты не убил моего отца, то, может быть, я тебе и поверил…– Артур опустился на стул и подвинул к Мерлину стаканчик с уже порядком остывшим кофе.  
– Артур, Катрина опасна, она убила всех этих людей. Мюрден хотел препятствовать появлению крема в магазинах – она заказала его, Утер…– Мерлин запнулся, но затем продолжил, – узнал об его токсичности, после чего Катрина собственноручно убила и его, рассказав мне подробности того, как подделывала мои царапины!  
– Оба этих человека были убиты из того пистолета, который побывал у тебя в руках, – мрачно сказал Артур.  
– Не у меня, у Кота! – запротестовал Мерлин.  
– А в чем разница?! – повысил голос Артур. По залегшей складке между нахмуренных бровей было отчетливо заметно, что он с трудом сдерживает себя.  
– Хорошо, – медленно вздохнул Мерлин, – ладно. Это неважно.  
– Пойми, Мерлин, все улики доказывают твою вину, и нет ничего, что подтвердило бы невиновность, – устало потерев переносицу, ответил Артур.  
– Но ты мог мне поверить, – Артур вскинул на него взгляд. – Ты же помнишь нашу первую встречу? – дождавшись кивка, Мерлин продолжил. – Кого ты увидел?  
– Парня, спасавшего кошку, – медленно ответил Артур, не понимая, к чему клонит Мерлин.  
– Неправда. Ты увидел сумасшедшего, который решил свести счеты с жизнью, спрыгнув с карниза, – с трудом начал Мерлин, слова отчего-то давались тяжело, – все признаки указывали на это, но на самом деле… на самом деле правда оказалась иной. Ты должен поверить мне.  
Артур долго не отвечал, закрыв на мгновение лицо ладонями, но когда ответил, для Мерлина эти слова прозвучали, словно приговор:  
– Как я могу? Теперь я даже не знаю, кто ты.  
– Я тот, с кем ты провел сегодняшнюю ночь, – тихо ответил Мерлин, уже понимая, что он бессилен переубедить Артура.  
Артур кинул на него долгий нечитаемый взгляд, затем молча поднялся и прошел к двери. Прежде, чем покинуть помещение, Артур еще раз посмотрел на него, открыл двери и коротко приказал дежурившему офицеру: «Уведите» и ушел, не проронив больше ни слова.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза и обессилено уронил голову на грудь. Вот они, ответы на все его вопросы…  
После чего он фиксировал лишь звуки: снова щелкнул замок открывшейся двери, затем, когда от стола отстегнули наручники, звякнула цепочка, гулкие шаги по длинному коридору и лязг закрываемой решетки.  
Мерлин обернулся, кинув взгляд на офицера. Тот явно собирался что-то сказать, какую-то гадость, но Мерлин не дал – шагнув ближе к решетке, он ощетинился и неожиданно зашипел, напугав тем самым офицера. Тот от удивления округлил глаза и предпочел быстро удалиться, оставив Мерлина наедине со своими мыслями.

Артур устало опустился за свой рабочий стол. Перед ним лежали вещественные доказательства – все так или иначе принадлежало Мерлину. Вот стакан с подписью, в котором Мерлин принес ему кофе в тот раз, когда Артур проводил лекцию в школе, вот – пакет с такой же подписью, содержащей извинения, где находились украденные драгоценности. Если Мерлин был преступником, зачем было возвращать украденное? К тому же, с извинениями и прилагающимися к ним пончиками?  
На доске, которая висела позади стола, были прикреплены фоторобот Мерлина, фотографии с мест преступления и еще некоторые документы и отчеты. Артур окинул их задумчивым взглядом, не позволяя себе смотреть на снимки отца. Хотя он с ним и не общался со студенческих лет, но все равно не мог спокойно отнестись к его смерти.  
Неужели это все совершил Мерлин? Артуру верилось с трудом. А вот Катрина…  
– Любимого ты потерял, зато нашел убийцу, – сказал Гвейн, незаметно подойдя и встав рядом с его столом.  
– Да? – задумчиво спросил Артур. А в голове крутилась мысль: «А нашел ли?».  
– Да, – эхом отозвался Гвейн.  
Вот только интуиция Артуру подсказывала совершенно другой ответ.

В маленькое зарешеченное окно, расположенное под потолком, Мерлин видел, как день сменяется вечером. Значит, он провел в камере уже достаточно много времени. И все не мог перестать думать о случившемся. То и дело в голову лезли мысли о том, что Гаюс был прав, говоря, что, такие как Мерлин никогда не принимаются обществом и всегда одиноки.  
Вот и Мерлина постигла та же учесть. Он всего лишь искал справедливости, а вышло, что его приняли за убийцу и считают сумасшедшим. И тот… тот, кого Мерлин выбрал себе в пару.  
Неожиданно послышался знакомый мявк, а на полу, вместе с тенью от решетки появилась еще одна тень. Хотя бы что-то хорошее за этот день. Мерлин улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз от тени:  
– Здравствуй, Килгарра.  
Кот мурлыкнул, услышав его голос, после чего с легкостью протиснулся между прутьями решетки, просунув сначала голову, затем передние лапы, а дальше и все тело, спрыгнул на пол, тут же подбежав к Мерлину.  
Сначала кот с презрением посмотрел ему в глаза, затем ударил лапой по коленке, после чего попросился на руки. Когда Мерлин выполнил его просьбу, Килгарра сразу же потерся головой об его шею и громко замурлыкал, положив передние лапы на плечи.  
– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – тихо произнес Мерлин, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, но Килгарра укусил его за палец и посмотрел в сторону решетки.  
Мерлин нахмурился. А Килгарра – если бы умел, то обязательно закатил бы глаза – посмотрел на него таким говорящим взглядом и снова повернулся к решетке. И тут у Мерлина в голове всплыли слова Гаюса: _«Ты всю жизнь провел в клетке. Примешь этот дар и получишь свободу. В ней твоя сила»_.  
Мерлин перевел взгляд на решетку, и Килгарра одобрительно лизнул его в нос.  
– Знаешь, Рекс принес бы мне ключ, – Килгарра на это только фыркнул, – а ты – скрести за меня лапы, – улыбнулся Мерлин и чмокнул кота в голову, после чего поднялся на ноги и приблизился к решетке.  
В коридоре никого не обнаружилось. Мерлин глубоко вдохнул, после чего «шагнул» через решетку, переступая через нижнюю горизонтальную перекладину правой ногой, затем взялся обеими руками за вертикальные и очень осторожно стал протискиваться между прутьями. Сначала – на удивление легко – он протиснул голову, затем медленно все тело, изгибаясь так, чтобы не застрять или не зацепить что-то важное. Когда он был почти свободен, перенес вес на правую ногу и вытащил левую. И прежде, чем убежать, он обернулся и подмигнул Килгарре, поблагодарив за наглядный урок.  
– Спасибо.  
Килгарра мяукнул и с легкостью запрыгнул на узкий подоконник, чтобы спустя секунду «просочиться» на улицу и исчезнуть в ночи. А Мерлин побежал искать выход.  
Выскочив через те двери, откуда его привели, Мерлин был вынужден тут же прижаться к стене, а затем скользнуть за угол другого коридора и затаиться, чтобы не попасться на глаза проходящим мимо двум полицейским.  
Когда они скрылись из вида, Мерлин завернул в другой коридор. Но и тут ему не повезло – прямо в дверях с другой стороны помещения стояли еще двое полицейских, склонившись над какими-то бумагами. Выход оказался для него закрыт. Мерлин чертыхнулся и свернул в другое ответвление коридора, намереваясь поискать туалет и уже там выбраться через окно на улицу.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда Мерлин пробегал по очередному коридору и увидел распахнутое настежь небольшое окно.  
Не задумываясь, он быстро кинулся к нему, залез на подоконник и выпрыгнул вниз, на мостовую, прямо перед затормозившей машиной. Водитель тут же выскочил из-за руля и подбежал к Мерлину:  
– С вами все в порядке? Вы не ушиблись?  
– Такие как я, всегда приземляются на четыре лапы, – ответил Мерлин, резко вскочив на ноги, и быстрым движением опрокинул парня с помощью подножки, забрался в машину и вдавил педаль газа в пол.  
Автомобиль моментально сорвался с места, оставив на асфальте следы протекторов. Нарушая всевозможные правила движения, проскакивая на красный буквально в паре дюймов перед другими машинами, Мерлин несся вперед.  
Презентация Катрины вот-вот должна была начаться. Мерлин не мог допустить появления крема в магазинах. Иначе пострадают тысячи невинных женщин.

Катрина блистала. Она чувствовала себя всемогущей, как и несколько лет тому назад, когда была еще «несписанной», как ненужная рухлядь. Хотелось улыбаться широко и счастливо. Но нельзя. Она все-таки находилась в трауре.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/dc29575256fb49109d2943e8c9d686a6.jpg)

Она позволила себе лишь сдержанную улыбку, когда собравшиеся гости и репортеры заняли свои места. Защелкали затворы фотоаппаратов, замигали вспышки. Катрина усмехнулась уголками губ и вышла в центр конференц-зала, нацепив прежнюю улыбку.  
– Мой муж мечтал о мире, в котором каждая женщина могла бы быть прекрасной именно настолько, насколько хотелось бы ей самой. И Утер…– Катрина подошла к установленному в центре зала портрету Утера и положила руку на рамку, – стремился воплотить эту мечту, как только мог. Как новый руководитель компании, я, конечно же, продолжу все его проекты. В особенности главный – выпуск долгожданного крема «Бьюлин».  
Катрина все-таки улыбнулась шире и щелкнула пальцами, в зал – на стенах которого снова висели ее фотографии – тут же под бурные аплодисменты вошли девушки с подносами, на которых стояли бесплатные образцы «Бьюлин».  
Женщины едва ли не запрыгали от восторга. Катрина снова мысленно усмехнулась и кинула быстрый взгляд на своих верных охранников, которые притаились практически в тени, по углам зала. Один незаметно коснулся повязки на шее – последствия встречи с Котом, за которые Катрина мечтала растерзать этого сопляка в маске, но пока не было возможности. Никто не смел безнаказанно пытать ее людей.  
От кровожадных мыслей отвлекла восторженная женщина – представительница какой-то сети салонов красоты. Катрина вполуха слушала ее восхваления, не забывая при этом улыбаться и пожимать руку. Заметив, как переглянулись ее охранники, Катрина перевела взгляд на выход и стиснула зубы. Только этого не хватало!  
– Детектив Пендрагон, какой сюрприз! – Катрина умела держать лицо, если было нужно. Вот сейчас как раз и был такой момент. Она не ожидала, что Артур заявится прямо на презентацию. Что ж, он всегда был полон сюрпризов.  
– Миссис Пендрагон, – кивнул Артур, но по глазам было заметно все тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции. Катрина мысленно фыркнула. Бедный-бедный мальчик. Расстроен из-за кончины отца. Какая жалость!  
Но вместо рвущихся наружу острот и слов ненависти, Катрина повернулась к собравшимся и с наигранным благоговением торжественно объявила:  
– Внимание, дамы! Этот человек, – Катрина положила на плечо Артуру руку, чувствуя, как тот напрягся от этого жеста, – призвал к ответственности того, кто убил моего мужа.  
Снова раздались бурные аплодисменты. Артур сдержано улыбнулся, но в глазах по-прежнему был лед.  
Заметив, как настороженно переглянулись охранники, Катрина самодовольно улыбнулась и обернулась к Артуру.  
– Мы можем поговорить с вами наедине? – тихо спросил тот.  
– Да, конечно, – с радостью согласилась Катрина, – пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Вот и представился отличный шанс, чтобы избавиться от еще одного Пендрагона.

Мерлин едва не опоздал. Когда он оказался на фабрике, грузовики заполняли последними коробками. Появись Килгарра чуть позже, Мерлин бы точно не успел.  
Задержавшись на крыше, он постарался оценить ситуацию и быстро придумать, как вывести из строя сразу все грузовики. Испортить машины по одной Мерлин даже не думал – заняло бы слишком много времени.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/05/11/c3ca99b2a707821d3c4c97c99e3324c4.jpg)

На том месте, где он сидел, Мерлин мог слышать обрывки разговоров рабочих, которые сновали между грузовиками и переговаривались перед загрузкой очередной партии коробок. Они торопились побыстрее завершить погрузку, потому что крем должен был попасть в магазины к полуночи.  
Мерлин знал, что в полночь откроются магазины, очереди перед дверями которых женщины занимали еще с утра. Этого нельзя было допустить.  
Он принялся спешно осматривать погрузочную площадку. Взгляд случайно зацепился за цепь, поблескивающую крупными звеньями в отсветах луны, закрепленную в кузове одного из грузовиков, припаркованного у дальнего склада. Цепь была достаточно длинной. То, что нужно!  
Незаметно соскользнув с крыши, Мерлин тенью метнулся к кузову грузовика. Стараясь не греметь, осторожно ухватился за крюк, который был на конце цепи, и принялся ее разматывать.  
Так же почти бесшумно пробравшись к первому грузовику, Мерлин нырнул под его днище. На тихое позвякивание металла об асфальт за шумом погрузки никто не обратил внимания.  
Мерлин методично протягивал цепь, перекидывая ее через передние оси и стойки, закрепив крюк в звене, когда дошел до последней машины. Когда стройный ряд грузовиков оказался в «плену», Мерлин рванул к той машине, у которой крепился другой конец цепи.  
Забравшись в кабину, Мерлин подумал, что ему придется тратить время на замыкание проводков, чтобы завести грузовик, но или водитель был рассеян, или ушел ненадолго, но ключи остались в замке зажигания. Порадовавшись своей удаче, Мерлин повернул ключ и завел двигатель.  
Нажимать на педаль газа было особенно приятно. И тот момент, когда натянулась цепь, вырывая колесо у первого грузовика – Мерлин почувствовал остро. Сначала машину немного задержало в движении, а потом – толкнуло вперед.  
Прохождение цепи и отрывание колес проходило с громким скрежетом и освещалось снопами искр. Все грузовики как по команде кренились или заваливались набок от сильных рывков и ударов шин. Когда раздался звон железа, волочащегося по асфальту, Мерлин остановился и выпрыгнул из кабины.  
Выбежавшие со складов рабочие взирали на открывшееся зрелище с открытыми ртами. Мерлин фыркнул. Теперь точно план Катрины сорвется.  
Пока грузчики пребывали в ступоре, Мерлин взобрался на крышу и поспешил в офис Катрины. На очереди было возмездие. А на сосущее ощущение под ложечкой Мерлин старался не обращать внимания – он и так знал, что Артур в опасности.

Артур всегда чувствовал себя в кабинете отца, как не в своей тарелке. Оказавшись здесь снова, он понял, что это чувство, оставшееся с детства, никуда не исчезло, а наоборот, лишь усилилось. Тем более, сейчас, когда здесь все обустроили под Катрину. Надо же, как быстро.  
Если здесь что-то и было, что Утеру напоминало об Артуре, то все исчезло, благодаря «скорбящей» мачехе, которая, не торопясь, прохаживалась по кабинету, не спеша начинать разговор. Артур не мог выносить слишком долго эту женщину. Чем быстрее он с ней поговорит, тем скорее сможет уйти. Поэтому разговор он начал сам:  
– Мне бы хотелось услышать вашу версию событий минувшей ночи.  
– Брось, Артур, – Катрина зашла за спинку стула и изящно развернулась. На ее губах играла легкая усмешка, – к чему этот официоз?  
– Миссис Пендрагон, – Артур чудом не скривился, произнося это, – прошу рассказать мне то, что вы видели ночью, – с нажимом повторил он.  
Артура не прельщало находиться с ней в одном кабинете. Катрина презрительно хмыкнула, но возражать не стала.  
– Когда я нашла Утера… все его тело было покрыто царапинами… – со вдохом, будто сдерживала рвущийся наружу всхлип, ответила она, – глубокими и кровоточащими. И следы от пуль…  
Она была хорошей актрисой, только вот Артур знал ее отлично. И он был уверен, что так, как она, скорбящие жены не выглядят. К сожалению, он имел возможность видеть действительно страдающих женщин, потерявших любимого мужа.  
– На теле Мюрдена их не было, – спокойно ответил он. Времени на обдумывания случившегося ночью было предостаточно.  
– Видимо, он торопился, – выдержав паузу, ответила Катрина.  
– У него не было мотива для убийства, – Артур теперь не считал, что Мерлин мог спокойно убить человека за то, что его уволили. Кто угодно, но не Мерлин. Не тот, кто полез спасать чужую кошку на хлипкий карниз.  
Катрина посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, затем опустила глаза и тихо произнесла:  
– Не знаю…  
Артур мысленно скривился. Как отец мог полюбить эту женщину? Как мог найти в ней утешение после гибели матери? Стало тошно, но Артур не подал виду. Вместо этого он откинулся в кресле, продолжая наблюдать за отвернувшейся от него Катриной, и с мрачной улыбкой ответил:  
– Представьте, что я знаю правду. Знаю, кто на самом деле убил вашего мужа. Знаю все о «Бьюлин».  
Катрина не подвела. Как Артур и ожидал, резко обернулась и гадко заулыбалась:  
– Такое впечатление, что ты подозреваешь меня, Артур.  
– А вы представьте, что у меня есть доказательства, – Артур подобрался, когда Катрина обошла стол и встала напротив него. Давно сдерживаемая ненависть к этой женщине всколыхнулась и начала привычно душить. А если еще учесть, что из-за нее отца больше нет… Даже несмотря на то, что они не общались столько времени. Артур медленно выдохнул и постарался держать себя в руках.  
– Хм… тогда отчего же на мне еще нет наручников? – усмехнулась Катрина, протянув Артуру руки. – Или ты мне просто хочешь отомстить за все, а, Артур?  
– Вы очень умны, миссис Пендрагон, – Артур едва не скрипнул зубами, произнося это.  
Да, он очень хотел бы отомстить ей за то, что Утер разочаровался в нем, послушав свою молодую супругу. Но Артур и так знал, что сможет наказать ее. Она сама себе все обеспечила, осталось только раздобыть улики.  
– Все еще красивы, богаты. Я подумал, что может быть… мы сможем договориться? – Артур откусил бы себе язык за такое, но решил сыграть ва-банк. Может, таким нехитрым способом Катрину все же удастся провести.  
– Ммм, соскучился по прежней жизни? – невинно похлопав ресницами, Катрина тут же широко улыбнулась. – А как же улики? Что ты сделаешь с ними, если я соглашусь? Уничтожишь или… повесишь на глупого мальчишку?  
Есть!  
Артур на мгновение прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что раздумывает, но на самом деле он радовался. Мерлин был невиновен, а Катрина только что сама во всем созналась. Но нужно было закончить представление.  
– Если вы этого хотите, – он медленно поднялся и приблизился к Катрине.  
– А ты? Чего еще ты хочешь? – Артур давно знал, что Катрина к нему неравнодушна. Это была одна из многих причин того масштабного скандала, после которого он, еще совсем молодой, с гордо поднятой головой хлопнул дверью и перечеркнул все отношения с отцом. Но сейчас… сейчас Катрина буквально раздевала его взглядом.  
– Уже ничего. Одно желание вы только что исполнили, – Катрина улыбнулась и облизала губы, но стоило Артуру продолжить, как улыбка мгновенно исчезла с ее лица, – признали свою вину.  
– Каким же образом, – вскинула брови Катрина, после чего развернулась и пошла назад к креслу.  
– Потому что я поверил своему парню, – Артур потянулся за пистолетом, но не успел выхватить – Катрина резко развернулась и выстрелила ему в плечо. И когда только умудрилась достать оружие?  
Артура от выстрела опрокинуло на спину. Пистолет из раненой руки выпал и улетел куда-то в сторону. Он оказался беззащитен.  
– Твой парень сведет тебя в могилу, – Катрина ногой отпихнула его оружие подальше и стала приближаться к Артуру. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься геем. Жаль, Утер не дожил до этого момента. Тогда бы он точно поверил тебе. И скорее всего – простил.  
Артур постарался пропустить мимо ушей ее слова, судорожно зажимая рану. Он чувствовал, как по коже под футболкой течет теплая кровь. Черт… кажется, еще и пуля застряла…  
Катрина вскинула пистолет и снова прицелилась. Артур дернулся, пытаясь отползти назад.  
– Не делайте глупостей, Катрина, я все-таки полицейский, – прерывисто выдохнул он.  
– Пендрагон, я ведь женщина, – Катрина подошла к нему и пнула по той руке, которой он зажимал рану. Острым каблуком наступила на ладонь, прошипев: – И давно привыкла делать то, что мне совсем не хочется. Передавай привет папочке, – хмыкнула она, направляя пистолет ему прямо в сердце. Только вот спустить курок не успела.  
Раздался свист, с которым хлыст разрезает воздух, и вокруг пистолета обвился тонкий кожаный кончик. Мерлин.  
Ловким движением руки он вырвал у Катрины из пальцев пистолет, откинул его и стал надвигаться на нее, щелкая хлыстом. Катрина отступила на другой конец кабинета, словно дикий зверь, подчинившийся укротителю, после чего презрительно скривилась:  
– Какая трогательная сцена.  
Мерлин, не обращая на нее внимания, быстро подскочил к Артуру и помог подняться на ноги. Мимолетно заглянул в глаза и потащил прочь из кабинета.  
– Вперед! Бегите! Теперь я убью вас обоих…– долетело до них шипение Катрины.

Мерлин тащил его по пустынным коридорам, в которых гулко отдавался каждый шаг. Иногда Артуру приходилось прижиматься к стене и дожидаться, пока Мерлин вырубит одного из людей Катрины, разыскивающего их.  
Мерлин справлялся с ними очень быстро: кого-то вырубал одним ударом ноги, кого-то – в прыжке. Артур залюбовался бы им и подумал о чем-нибудь очень пошлом, если бы от простреливающей боли в плече все не плыло перед глазами.  
Он старался сильнее зажать рану, остановить кровотечение, но все было бесполезно – засевшая там пуля не только мешала этому, но и усиливала боль. Перед глазами начинали плясать черные точки.  
После очередного поворота – кажется, они забрели на какой-то склад – Артур привалился к стене.  
– Постой… мне нужно передохнуть, – тихо сказал он.  
Мерлин тут же оказался рядом, бережно придержал за локоть здоровой руки и усадил на какие-то ящики, составленные у ближайшей стены. Было немного непривычно видеть перед собой Кота и знать, что под маской скрывается Мерлин.  
– Как ты? – спросил Мерлин, заглянув в глаза.  
– В прыжке мне теперь не забить, – через силу улыбнулся Артур, – Мерлин, послушай… мне очень жаль, стоило тебе сразу поверить, я должен был…  
– Эй, – улыбнулся Мерлин так, как делал это только в маске, – ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?  
– Мерлин, брось, – скривился Артур от очередной вспышки боли. Казалось, плечо будто пронзают тысячи раскаленных иголок. Ощущение не из приятных.  
Мерлин не успел ничего ответить – скрипнула дверь, и он сразу весь подобрался, срываясь с места. Но, сделав шаг, вернулся и впился Артуру в губы так, что у того не осталось больше вопросов.  
– Не высовывайся, – шикнул он и исчез, оставив Артура одного.

Мерлин услышал, как на склад – какая ирония, это оказался склад фотографий Катрины, которые раньше висели по всему зданию – зашли двое. Наверняка, это были верные псы Катрины, одному из которых Мерлин едва не вырвал вену в подворотне. Мелькнула кровожадная мысль, что нужно было завершить начатое еще тогда.  
Прислушавшись, Мерлин отследил их по тихим шагам. Как бы они не пытались красться, для слуха Мерлина эти попытки были тщетны, он все равно бы их вычислил. И судя по шагам, эти двое разделились, и один из них двинулся наверх.  
Взбираясь на леса, расположенные на уровне второго этажа, Мерлин молился, чтобы второй охранник не нашел Артура. Тот едва держался в сознании и вряд ли смог бы за себя постоять. Ему срочно нужно в больницу.  
Снова прислушавшись, Мерлин спрятался за одной из фотографий. Что может быть лучше внезапного нападения? Оставалось лишь немного подождать. Затаив дыхание, Мерлин замер в преддверии атаки.  
Охранник не заставил себя долго ждать, и спустя пару мгновений послышались осторожные шаги. Он приближался к тому месту, где Мерлин устроил засаду.  
Как только тот оказался напротив фотографии, Мерлин резко дернулся вперед, прорываясь через плотную бумагу, схватил охранника за шею и потянул на себя. Но не успел приложить об стену, как сам получил удар в солнечное сплетение. Дыхание на миг перехватило. Судорожно хватанув ртом воздуха, Мерлин в последний момент успел увернуться от еще одного удара, но уже ногой. Охранник отпрыгнул назад – как раз к перилам – довольно оскалившись.  
Мерлин презрительно усмехнулся и с разворота ногой ударил его в грудь. Удар оказался достаточно сильный. Мерлин слышал, как у охранника хрустнул позвоночник, когда тот врезался в металлические перила и перекувыркнулся через них.  
На пол рухнуло уже бесчувственное тело. По звуку казалось, что скинули пыльный тяжелый мешок. Даже не взглянув на него, Мерлин рванул назад, к Артуру.

Снова послышался скрип двери. Артур подумал, что это вернулся Мерлин, но решил не высовываться из своего небольшого укрытия. В любом случае, тот знает, где сидит Артур. Но через пару секунд никто не показался. Артур насторожился.  
Выглянув в щель между ящиками, которые его и закрывали, Артур увидел далеко не Мерлина. Охранник Катрины с перебинтованной шеей и оружием в руке тихо крался по коридору. Как же не вовремя.  
С трудом поднявшись с ящика, Артур перебрался к другим, составленным у противоположной стены. Ему бы сейчас не помешала помощь или хотя бы то, чем можно было ударить посильнее, потому что на собственные силы он не рассчитывал. Плечо болело с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее.  
На ящике оказался небольшой отрезок трубы. Дождавшись, пока охранник подберется ближе, Артур выскочил у него за спиной, ударив сзади под колено ногой, затем замахнулся и врезал ему трубой. На это и хватило последних сил – охранник упал оглушенный, а Артур привалился к стене и медленно сполз на пол. Перед глазами все поплыло и завертелось…

Раздались очередные шаги, заставившие Мерлина затаиться. Это был не охранник. Шаги были намного легче и осторожнее. Это был кто-то другой, и Мерлин знал, кто.  
Запрыгнув на леса, он принялся ждать. Катрина показалась через мгновение, с пистолетом наизготовку она вышла из-за огромной фотографии.  
– Как я мог тебе поверить, лицемерка, – зарычал Мерлин. Катрина вздрогнула и обернулась к нему.  
– А ты кто? – Катрина вскинула пистолет и прицелилась. – Супергерой?  
Прозвучало два выстрела. Пули срикошетили от труб, тянущихся под потолком. Мерлина на том месте, где он только что сидел, уже не было.  
– Вор? – прокричала Катрина, отступая к двери и осматриваясь по сторонам. – Урод? Кто? Ты ведь не человек, так почему прячешь свое лицо? Оно настолько безобразно?  
Катрина замерла, ожидая появления Мерлина. Только вот она не думала, что он возникнет прямо у нее за спиной.  
– Потому что ты меня убила! – прошипел он, схватив Катрину за плечи, развернул и с силой толкнул на решетчатую дверь. Катрина ударилась лицом о решетку и упала, распластавшись по полу и выронив пистолет.  
– Ты приказала сбросить меня со сточными водами, – наблюдая, как Катрина поднимается на ноги, выплюнул Мерлин.  
Как-то слишком быстро после такого удара она пришла в себя. Развернувшись, он пнул дверь – удар пришелся прямо в лоб Катрине, и та снова рухнула, но уже на спину.  
– Я – Мерлин Эмрис, – склонившись над ней, прошипел Мерлин.  
Катрина пнула его в живот и вскочила на ноги.  
– Так вот, кто под маской!  
Мерлин накинулся на нее, осыпая ударами, но Катрине они не причиняли вреда. Она вскакивала на ноги или уворачивалась, как бы Мерлин ни атаковал.  
Мешали огромные фотографии, рамы которых были на колесиках. Катрина толкала их на него, отвлекая до тех пор, пока не прорвала собой одну из них. Мерлин с силой отбросил ее от себя, но Катрина, как и раньше с легкостью поднялась на ноги. Что за черт?..  
– Я неуязвима! – прокричала Катрина после того, как в очередной раз проломила собой свою же фотографию.  
– «Бьюлин», – догадался Мерлин.  
– Стоит его бросить, и кожа расползется, словно у змеи, – Катрина схватила кусок от сломавшейся металлической рамки и замахнулась на Мерлина, – но пока у тебя есть этот крем, она тверда, как мрамор!  
Мерлин увернулся от последующего за этим удара, затем от еще одного и еще. Катрина, запыхавшись, с презрением посмотрела на него, после чего сразу же замахнулась снова.  
Мерлин перекувыркнулся через себя и с разворота выбил у Катрины из рук импровизированное оружие. От следующего удара женщина врезалась в щиток пожарной безопасности, закрытый стеклом.  
– И боли, – улыбка стала сумасшедше-широкой, – не чувствуется!  
– Зря ты так думаешь! – Мерлин хотел снова напасть, но Катрина выхватила огнетушитель и направила струю пены на него, тем самым загнав его на второй этаж.  
Пока она находилась в облаке, Мерлин успел обойти ее со спины и напасть. Катрина отлетела в очередную фотографию, но уже закрытую стеклом. Послышался звон разбитого стекла и сломанной металлической рамки. Катрина рухнула на пол без сознания. Вот и чудесный «Бьюлин»…  
Мерлин медленно подкрался к ней – ни одной царапины или капли крови. И вот тут он допустил вторую ошибку – снова поверил Катрине. Та резко схватила осколок стекла, который лежал ближе к ней, и с силой воткнула его в ногу Мерлину, после чего спокойно поднялась с пола.  
Мерлин, зашипев от боли, отпрыгнул назад. Черт-черт-черт!!! Как он мог! Теперь он не может драться, как прежде. Ногу словно огнем охватило.  
Нащупав осколок, Мерлин вытащил его, закусив до боли губу, чтобы не заорать. Катрина тем временем подняла с пола трубу, бывшую некогда рамкой, и направилась к нему.  
– Ты всего лишь неудачник в маскарадном костюме. Куда тебе справиться со мной! – Катрина замахнулась, но Мерлин успел увернуться. Кровоточащая рана выше колена значительно сковывала движения.  
Отвлекшись на вспышку боли, Мерлин пропустил удар по спине, из-за которого и распластался на полу. Катрина с силой пнула его несколько раз в живот, после чего подтолкнула ногой, вынуждая перевернуться на спину, и снова ударила трубой.  
Мерлин понял, что ему конец. Боль оглушала. Перед глазами начинало двоиться. А Катрина сыпала и сыпала оскорблениями, продолжая наносить удары то трубой, то ногами.  
– Кем ты себя возомнил? – выплюнула она, еще раз пнув Мерлина. – Ничтожество!  
От удара его откинуло на окно, в которое под тупым углом переходил пол зала. Ткнув Мерлина трубой в живот еще раз, Катрина склонилась над ним.  
– Я выставлю тебя убийцей Артура! Ты мечтал его спасти? Ты и себя спасти не можешь! – Катрина снова попыталась ударить его в живот, но Мерлин успел перекатиться, и труба угодила в стекло, которое тут же зазмеилось трещинами.  
Мерлин не мог выбраться, не мог найти опору для прыжка, поэтому получал удары, уворачиваясь через раз. Силы покидали его, стекло, на котором Мерлин лежал, начало хрустеть. Он замер, боясь пошевелиться. Нет, только не это! Там же Артур истекает кровью!  
Катрина нанесла еще один удар, и Мерлина потянуло вниз, вслед за посыпавшимся стеклом. Он с трудом успел уцепиться за раму руками и упереться в нее ногами.  
– Игра окончена, – пафосно изрекла Катрина и снова замахнулась.  
– Ну, уж нет, – собрав последние силы, прошипел Мерлин, – я беру дополнительное время!  
С трудом ему удалось вытолкнуть себя из «пропасти». Выпрыгнув прямо на Катрину, Мерлин сбил ее с ног, после чего взобрался на леса под самым потолком и сорвал с пояса хлыст.  
Катрина к тому моменту уже поднялась и замерла посреди зала. Мерлин взмахнул хлыстом и щелкнул им, вынуждая Катрину отступить. Перепрыгнув на другие леса, Мерлин снова щелкнул хлыстом так, что он обвился вокруг ее ноги. Дернув на себя, Мерлин заставил Катрину опрокинуться на спину.  
Спрыгнув на пол, Мерлин снова щелкнул хлыстом, обвивая им Катрину за талию, и потянул на себя. Резко наступив на натянутый хлыст, Мерлин притянул ее к себе и наотмашь царапнул Катрину по лицу. На коже вместо крови появились трещины, будто фарфоровая маска надломилась. Зрелище было жуткое…  
Но Мерлин не мог позволить себе останавливаться. Еще один удар – и другая щека Катрины пошла трещинами. Почувствовав это, она издала страшный крик и, придя в ярость, стала махать руками в попытке достать до Мерлина. Но тот теперь, несмотря на рану, легко увернулся.  
Ударив с разворота ногой, Мерлин еще раз поцарапал ее, но не рассчитал силы, и Катрина полетела в разбитое окно, успев зацепиться за раму.  
Мерлин дернулся к ней. Он не мог позволить ей умереть, каким бы монстром она ни была.  
– Давай руку!

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/04/19/3e3bbefcd12e679c5c327e7a1e70a763.jpg)

Катрина, повиснув на одной руке, обернулась к стеклу и увидела свое отражение: красивые длинные волосы обрывками свисали по плечам, кожа на лице облупилась и треснула. В глазах женщины отразился такой ужас, что Мерлин сразу понял – она не захочет жить.  
Отпустив руку, Катрина полетела вниз. Мерлин наблюдал, как та стремительно падает.  
Проломив телом стеклянную крышу зала, Катрина рухнула на пол, распластавшись на нем в неестественной позе… Мерлин с трудом отошел от окна. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял этот ужасный полет.  
За спиной послышались тяжелые шаги и частое дыхание. Артур. Мерлин резко обернулся. Артур держался за плечо.  
– Быть может я не герой, то уж точно не убийца, – тихо сказал Мерлин.  
Посмотрев вниз, Артур встал рядом с Мерлином.  
– Как только люди Катрины заговорят, мы быстро закроем все дела об убийствах. А если, – Артур дождался, пока Мерлин посмотрит на него, – а если к утру Мерлин вернется в камеру, мы не сможем доказать, что он и есть тот самый Кот.  
Мерлин широко улыбнулся и, стянув маску, поцеловал Артура, осторожно скользнув рукой на шею.  
– Конечно. Но только после того, как увижу, что ты садишься в «скорую», – тихо ответил Мерлин, оторвавшись от него.  
Артур слабо улыбнулся.

Артур сидел в кафе и нетерпеливо посматривал на часы – Мерлин опаздывал, но он готов был ждать сколько угодно.  
Ожидание затягивалось. Артур выпил две чашки кофе, когда официант принес конверт. Стоило тому уйти, как Артур сразу же распечатал конверт, достал сложенный вдвое плотный лист бумаги, раскрыл его и вчитался в уже знакомый почерк:  
 _«В тот день, когда я умер, началась моя новая жизнь. Раньше я мог лишь мечтать, чтобы кто-то рассмотрел во мне личность, захотел узнать меня настоящего. Ты сам захотел и сделал это, помог мне познать, каково это – чувствовать себя не фриком и неудачником, а сильной смелой личностью. За это, Артур, ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце…  
Ты классный парень, но ты живешь в таком мире, где все ограничивается рамками, а мне нужна свобода. Это то чувство, которое, я не променяю ни на что. В ней моя сила.  
Да, я могу быть покорным и ласковым, но также я бываю злым и агрессивным, ровно настолько, насколько сам этого хочу или требуют обстоятельства. Я никого не боюсь, и меня никто не сможет приручить. Но, как оказалось, у меня есть слабое место… это ты, Артур.  
Но мое путешествие только начинается… а у такого, как я, не должно быть уязвимых мест. Поэтому…  
Прощай Артур.  
С любовью, Мерлин.» _  
Артур отложил листок и окинул взглядом кафе, в надежде увидеть Мерлина, но не нашел его. Вот и встретил того парня, из-за которого хотелось возвращаться домой.  
В конверте из плотной бумаги что-то лежало. Артур нахмурился и неловко раскрыл его шире – одна рука все еще была недееспособна из-за огнестрельного ранения – и заглянул внутрь. В конверте лежал тот самый амулет в виде красного клыка, по которому Артур и узнал в Мерлине Кота. И как только сумел стащить это из отдела…  
Что ж, хоть что-то останется на память. Артур позволил себе один короткий печальный вздох, надел на шею кулон и подозвал официанта – в кафе ему больше делать нечего.

Без Мерлина дни слились в одно неясное и серое пятно. Артур раньше не замечал, насколько чувствовал себя одиноким. Однако встретив улыбчивого, но своенравного парня, а после потеряв его, остро это осознал.  
Теперь Артур засиживался на работе еще дольше. Плечо постепенно заживало – хоть повязку еще не сняли – и он вернулся в отдел, но все еще не участвовал в расследованиях, просиживая штаны за бумажной работой.  
С той ночи, когда Артур видел Мерлин в последний раз, прошел месяц. И этот месяц превратился в вечность. Он даже не пытался найти Мерлина – тот ясно дал понять, чего хочет. Поэтому Артур страдал молча, нося все в себе.  
Он довел себя до такой степени, что в один прекрасный вечер ушел из отдела самым последним, а перед тем, как вернуться домой, купил бутылку виски.  
И вот, напиваясь в гордом одиночестве в пустой, освещенной лишь мерцанием телевизора квартире, Артур чувствовал себя последней размазней. Он всегда был сильным, переносил любые трудности, не подавая вида, но смерть отца – хоть они и не общались – и побег Мерлина что-то в нем сломали. С каждым днем словно пропасть разрасталась внутри. Бутылка даже наполовину не опустела, когда Артур дополз до спальни и отрубился, чтобы проспать до утра без сновидений.

Луч солнца настойчиво щекотал нос. Артур нахмурился и перевернулся на живот, поглубже зарываясь в подушку в надежде спрятаться от настойчивого «будильника». Голова не болела. Видимо, он выпил вчера недостаточно много для сильного похмелья.  
Спустя какое-то время защекотало затылок. Артур недовольно заворчал, поднимаясь на локте. Щекотка не прекратилась. И это уже было странным – не мог же солнечный лучик его преследовать! Может, Артуру все это снится?  
Артур медленно повернул голову и замер – рядом с ним лежал Мерлин. Взъерошенный и застенчиво улыбающийся как в их первую встречу. Но Артур знал, что эта скромность обманчива.  
– И что ты здесь делаешь? – нахмурившись, прохрипел он.  
А Мерлин смотрел на Артура, на его растрепанные после сна волосы, на то, как тот сонно щурился от яркого утреннего солнца и сдержанно зевал, и думал, что ради такого и не жалко потерять свободу.  
– Я вернулся, – тихо сказал Мерлин, – к тебе. У тебя получилось меня приручить. Но ты задолжал мне правду.  
Видя, как в глазах Артура тоску сменяет чистое, ничем не замутненное счастье, Мерлин понял, что сделал правильный выбор.

_Конец_


End file.
